Que devient la glace lorsqu'elle fond?
by Ame-Aky
Summary: Yuri-Femslash. OC/OC. Elynn Potter est la petite-fille d'Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier. Elle est l'incarnation de la parfaite petite fille modèle, mais un jour, au cour de sa septième année, une nouvelle élève arrive du Japon et va bouleverser sa vie.
1. Prologue

Prologue

La légère brise du début du printemps caressait son visage, faisant doucement voler ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais derrière elle, l'astre éclatant créant de légers reflets bleutés, éclairant le visage de la jeune fille dont le sourire, charmant adoucissait son visage dont les yeux étaient rieurs. Tout était vrai en elle, sa douceur, sa protection, sa joie... Tout était tellement vrai... Et moi, qu'est-ce que je faisait ici à l'admirer? j'aurais dû lui sourire, mais mon visage était figé, froid et dur, il ne m'obéissait pas. Elle me regarda avec des yeux tristes. Et son image se déforma, changea pour devenir celle d'une jeune femme froide, distante, inconnue et effrayante, dont le regard glacé était d'une dureté... Les cheveux se firent plus court et la couleur changea, flamboyant comme le feu au soleil. J'avançait inconsciemment la main vers cette autre forme, la toucha, essaya, une surface lisse s'était glissé entre elle et moi. Puis la glace se brisa. Vola en éclat. Et puis plus rien, j'étais seule dans l'abîme de mon inconscient entre rêve et réalité. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Je voulais retrouver ce monde fantasmagorique ou tout n'était que paix et bonheur.

La paix... L'aurais-je jamais, à présent? A présent que tout était brisé? Des lamantations me parvinrent lointaine, comme des pleurs, lorsque je me réveilla.

La réalité dure et froide me frappa de plein fouet. J'étais dans mon lit allongée, empêtré dans mes draps, je ne me débatti pas avec ceux-ci. Je fixait le plafond en attendant. En attendant quoi? Que mes yeux sèchent, que je puisse à nouveau m'endormir. Peu m'importait le reste. La nuit m'enveloppait de ses ténèbres mais je ne regagnait pas les ommeil. Ce traître m'avait abandonné à son tour. Que me restait-il maintenant? Je me dégageait de mes draps rapidement, sautait au pied de mon lit. Ma tête tourna et mes jambes faillirent se dérober sous moi. M'appuyant sur le montant du lit, j'attendis de retrouver mon équilibre, lorsque j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Une personne entra un plateau à la main et lorsque celle-ci me vit debout, il se fracassa sur le sol, répendant de l'eau partout sur le plancher ainsi qu'une serviette propre et le bol qui contenait le liquide un peu plus tôt. Elle me regardait, l'air ahurie. Je reconnu ma mère. Ses cheveux châtains lui arrivant aux épaules, je remarquais que ceux-ci grisonnaient. Etait-ce dû à l'âge? Non, elle n'était pas si vieille. Je la détaillait encore quelques instant, parcourant des yeux le visage familier de ma génitrice que j'avais parfois maudis dans des accès de colère mais que j'avais toujours aimé, car c'était ma mère...

-Ameratetsu... Tu..., commença-t-elle.

Elle ne poursuivit pas, se jetant dans mes bras (mais avec assez de retenu pour que je ne tombe pas). Je ne su pas comment réagir.

J'étais paniquée, regardant autour de moi. Tant d'affection de la part de ma mère était un évènement rare. C'est en regardant dans tous les coins de la chambre que je pris conscience des appareils qui entouraient mon lit. Et puis je pensa fugitivement...

-Mère, depuis combien de temps...?  
-Cela fait un an que ton père et moi attendons ton réveil, un an..

Le choc fut rude, je commençai à avoir du mal à respirer. Comment avais-je pu dormir si longtemps?... je l'ignorait. Et d'autres questions vinrent à mon

esprit.

-Et les autres? Comment vont-ils, où sont-ils? Suis-je la seule à être resté si longtemps ainsi?

Ma mère prit un peu de recule, tenant sa fille par les épaules, les larmes coulants encore sur son visage. Elle attendit de retrouver son calmee. Je sentai l'engoisse monter en moi.

-Je suis désolée... Les funérailles... Ils ont eu lieux quelques jours à peine après leurs morts... Seuls toi et Lyane ont survécues. Lyane est également, je veux dire... toujours dans le coma.

Ma tête tourna. L'obscurité de la chambre m'engloutit, les ténèbres m'entourèrent, ainsi donc, je... Non, ce n'était pas possible... Tout ceci devait être un cauchemard, un horrible cauchemard. Ma mère dit quelque chose à propos du sol avant de sortir, me laissant seule. Mes jambes cédèrent et je m'écroulai par terre, prostrée, pleurant, criant... J'étais en colère et triste, immensément triste. Puis je sombrai dans le vide, m'endormant.


	2. Chapitre 1 What is your name?

**Je** suis d'une générosité sans borne, car pour ma première revieweuse qui réclamais la suite avec impatience, **j'ai** décidé de poster la suite (alors que je la réservais pour dans une semaine... et non, je ne suis pas du tout égocentrique XD)

En tout cas merci à Violine pour son review, et ce n'est pas qu'il n'y a pas de faute, c'est qu'il y en a peu ^^ (pourtant j'me relie pas...)

Bref, place au chapitre 1!

Chapitre 1- What is your name?

Elynn soupira. Elle vérifia que personne ne la regardait avant de franchir la barrière menant au quai 9 3/4. Elle ne ressenti rien, comme d'habitude. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fermer les yeux dès qu'elle traversait cette barrière. C'était d'un ridicule... Vraiment risible. Elle s'avança sur le quai avec son charriot chargé de sa valise ainsi que d'une cage où un hibou hululait. Elle se repéra rapidement, cherchant des yeux ses amis. Elle trouva assez vite son meilleur ami, qui la remarqua également. Ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle le détailla rapidement du regard pour noter les nouveaux changements chez lui. Ses boucles brunes lui retombaient sur le front, s'arrêtant juste au dessus de sourcils fins et bien dessinés. Il avait la machoire carrée et une allure d'athlète. Beaucoup de personnes prétendaient qu'ils étaient le plus beau couple de Poudlard et c'était vrai, enfin, si ils avaient été un couple. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Donc, ils n'étaient pas le plus beau couple de Poudlard. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, elle le regarda, la moue boudeuse.

-C'est moi ou tu as encore grandi Solis?  
-Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui rapetisse, à croire que tu ne dépasseras jamais le mètre soixante dix, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur et une pointe de malice dans le regard.  
-J'ai fini de grandir il y a bien deux ans, tu sais? Et je te signale que je suis dans la moyenne et que moi je ne dépasse pas tout le monde d'au moins une tête.

Ils rirent tous les deux avant d'aller retrouver la soeur jumelle du jeune homme et leurs autres amis. Ils montèrent ensemble dans le Poudlard Express et Elynn et Solis se dirigèrent vers le compartiment où les préfets et préfets en chef se ré discutaient joyeusement en entrant dans celui-ci, sachant qu'une place leur serait réservé par leurs amis.

******

A leur retour dans le compartiment avec leurs amis, Elynn découvrit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place, celle qui aurait dû être la sienne étant occupé par ce qu'il semblait être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (en fait il s'agissait d'une chose informe endormi à ce moment là).

-Je vais aller me trouver une place aill... Commença Solis.  
-Non, ça ira, je vais aller chercher un autre endroit, ce n'est pas grave.  
-On est vraiment désolé Elynn! Fit l'un de leur camarade.  
-Ce n'est rien, bon, on se retrouve dans le carosse Solis? demanda-t-elle à son meilleur ami.  
-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille sortie du compartiment et commença à chercher une place où elle pourrait s'installer tout en étant tranquille. Elle fini par faire coulisser une porte au hasard, regardant à l'intérieur. Parfait, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Celle-ci regardait par la fenêtre. Il sembla à Elynn qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue en ces sept années à Poudlard et aurait juré qu'elle n'était pas en première année. Il était rare qu'il y ai une nouvelle élève. Elle eu un sourire et toussa un peu pour faire remarquer sa présence. L'inconnue tourna la tête vers elle lorsqu'Elynn s'apprétait à répéter son geste. La nouvelle élève avait les yeux d'un noir profond qui contrastait avec son teint de lys. Accompagnée de ses cheveux qui étaient de couleur noirs, lisse et assez long, cela créait un contraste des plus plaisant. Elle se tenait droite, fière, arborant un corps magnifique, couvert par des habits moldus assez simple. D'après ce que pouvait en juger la préfète en chef, son interlocutrice devait être asiatique. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de prendre la parole.

-Excuse moi mais ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assois ici? Mes amis ont oubliés de me garder une place.

L'inconnue acquiésca en silence d'un hochement de la tête.

-Merci, je suis ravie de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Elynn Potter. Et...

L'inconnue posa son regard glacial sur la jeune fille, ne laissant transparaître aucun sentiment, rappelant le professeur de potion, Bryant Malfoy, le fils de Drago. Sauf que lui ajoutait de l'agacement, de la heine et un air hautain à tout ça. Bref, c'était pas vraiment comparable en fait, si ce n'est qu'on se retrouvait totalement désarmé face à eux.

-Ton nom m'importe peu, elle marqua une pause. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te donner le mien.

Elle regarda de nouveau à travers la fenêtre, le paysage défilant à vive alure. Ce qu'avait dit l'inconnue avait coupé court à toute discution et Elynn resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de s'installer malgré tout. Et bien, son année commençait bien... Elle fini par sortir un livre de son sac, jetant régulièrement un coup d'oeil à la fille assise devant elle. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire qui avait causé cette réaction chez elle. A moins qu'elle ne soit comme ça d'habitude, en quel cas Elynn n'y était pour rien. Elle réussi finalement à s'intéresser totalement à sa lecture sans se préoccuper de la nouvelle.

******

Elynn sorti de son livre à l'approche de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Elle enfila rapidement sa tenue et commença à sortir ses affaires pour se diriger vers le compartiment de ses amis où elle retrouva Solis et les autres. Elle était bien heureuse d'être enfin arrivé. Le voyage avait semblé durer une éternité sans ses amis avec qui elle pouvait rigoler. Si elle n'avait pas été chargé, elle aurait sans doute sauté au cou de ceux-ci tellement elle était contente de les revoir. Ils durent remarquer sa joie car elle reçu cinq magnifique sourire. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle était autant soulagé d'être arrivé à Poudlard.

Durant le trajet en carosse, ils se répartirent en deux groupe de trois. Elynn, Solis et Séléné, la soeur jumelle de Solis, montèrent ensemble dans un carosse tandis que Lisa, André et Grégory prirent place dans un autre. Une fois la porte refermée sur les trois compères et les sombrales en route, Elynn soupira.

-Alons, que c'est-il passé pour que tu soupir ainsi? demanda Séléné.

Ils se connaissaient très bien tous les trois et dès que l'un d'eux avait un problème, ils le remarquaient généralement tout de suite. Solis me fixa d'un air interrogateur. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'en parler, étant assez lasse de penser à ça. Durant une bonne partie du voyage elle l'avait déjà assez ressasée. Néanmoins, elle coopéra et leur expliqua. Ils eurent un air compréhensif, exactement le même.

-Ce n'est pas de chance, mais ça arrive, commença Solis, en tout cas ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Sa soeur acquiesca et Elynn se senti quelque peu rassurée. Ils étaient vraiment adorable à l'écouter et à l'aider comme ça. Ils arrivèrent au château et descendirent en se dirigeant vers la grande salle où tout était déjà installé. Les quatres tables étaient disposé comme d'ahbitude, parallèles les unes par rapport au autre et les proffesseur disposant de leur propre table au fond de la salle d'où il pouvaient surveiller l'ensemble des élèves. La préfète en chef s'installa tranquillement à l'une des extrémités de la table de Gryffondor. Cette place avait toujours été la sienne, elle lui donnait l'impression d'échapper à la masse des élèves. Elle guetta autour d'elle sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle cherchait, jusqu'à ce que les derniers élèves entrent. Elle ressentit une pointe de déception au fond d'elle avant de retourner à la conversation -sans intérêt pour le moment- de ses amis. Les professeurs entrèrent un à un, Elynn les regardant. Elle reconnu le professeur lui ayant pris sa place sans le savoir et ceux déjà bien connu de Poudlard. Il n'en restait aucun de la seconde guerre, mais certains de ses héros avait pris leur place. Puis la grande porte s'ouvrit sur les nouveaux élèves de première année. Ils semblaient nerveux et leur tension était presque palpable. La jeune fille sourit intérieurement. Elle même le jour où elle avait dû passer devant tout le monde pour mettre le choixpeau, elle était morte de peur et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle se souvenait encore des paroles du Choixpeau. Elle avait été réellement heureuse lorsqu'il avait décidé de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté le discours du Choixpeau magique.

Puis la longue liste de nom commença et les applaudissements retentissaient selon les maisons dans lesquelles arrivaient les nouveaux élèves. Lorsque la liste fut achevé et le professeur avait regagné sa place, le directeur se leva. Tous se turent devantcelui-ci. Elynn adressa un sourire à son grand-père, Harry Potter, qui avait finalement accepté ce poste même si il était plutôt réticent au début.

-Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves. Et bien que je sois impatient de goûter au festin qui nous attends, je dois bien vous dire qu'il reste une dernière cchose à accomplir. Nous allons cette année acceuillir une nouvelle élève répondant au nom d'Ameratetsu Maruyama.

La fille en question entra par la porte se situant juste derrière la table des professeurs. Elynn eu un hoquet de surprise en découvrant la fille du train. Elle avait le même regard sombre comme si elle s'apprêtait à tuer quelqu'un. Il y eu des applaudissements et certains garçons la sifflèrent. Harry reprit la parole, intimant le calme.

-Cette jeune fille va étudier durant une année avec nous, nous allons donc lui attribuer une maison...

Elynn n'écouta pas la suite, elle était fasciné par la jeune fille et elle murmura pour elle même:

-Elle ira à Serpentard, sans doute...  
-Tu disais quelque chose Elynn? demanda Solis.  
-Non rien.

Elle reprit ses esprit lorsqu'elle avança vers le choixpeau. Elle gardait son calme imperturbable, et lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le tabouret, le silence se fit. Tout le monde retenait son souffle et cela sembla durer de longues minutes lorsque enfin le choixpeau énonça haut et fort:

-Gryffondor!

Les Serpentard furent déçu et les concernés explosèrent de joie, tandis que la nouvelle rejoignait leur table. Les professeurs eurent l'air satisfait (hormis Bryant Malfoy, le professeur de potion) et Le directeur les regarda un instant avant de déclarer:

-Bien, ceci étant fait, Miss Potter se chargera de faire visiter le château à Ameratetsu. Sur ce, que le festin commence!

Il se rassit tandis qu'Elynn en restait bouche-bée. Elle ne pouvait pas aller à Gryffondor, elle était trop... Trop... Trop! Les plats apparurent devant eux tandis qu'Ameratetsu s'installait à la table. On lui fit une place un peu plus loin et tout le monde commença à s'agglutiner autour d'elle. Elynn glana des bribes d'informations en les écoutant parler.

-D'où viens-tu? demanda un garçon de troisième année.  
-Je suis originaire du Japon.  
-Tu as quel âge? se renseigna quelqu'un  
-17 ans.  
-Tu as des frères et soeurs? demanda un autre.  
-J'ai un petit frère et une soeur.  
-Ils sont sorciers eux-aussi?  
-Non.

Elynn finit par décrocher, se demandant comment elle supportait ça alors que le simple fait de lui avoir parlé lui avait valu les reproches? C'était un mystère. La jeune fille tenta alors de se concentrer sur son assiette, sans grand succès. Même son plat préféré ne lui faisait pas envie. Elle devait en plus rester là à ruminer jusqu'à ce que le festin prenne fin, ce qui, elle l'espérait ne tarderai pas.

Lorsque l'heure arriva enfin, Elynn fit un signe de tête à Solis. Comme elle devait accompagner la nouvelle élève, il allait devoir montrer le chemin tout seul aux premières années. Mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça. Elle lui fit une moue un peu triste. Il avait plus ou moins compris qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse de son rôle et il la comprenait un peu, un tout petit peu. Ameratetsu c'était approché d'elle et la jeune fille se leva tranquillement. Elle se tourna vers la nouvelle élève.

-Bien, tu souhaites visiter demain ou ce soir?  
-Le plus tôt sera le mieux, répondit-elle séchement.

Ca commençait bien... Elynn tenta de sourire, en vain, décidément, elle avait un vrai blocage avec cette fille. Elle remarqua alors que la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor approche avec son habituelle sourire niais sur son visage d'ange. Mais que personne ne se méprenne, elle était une vrai furie si on la mettait en colère et là, il était dangereux de la contrarier.

-Miss Potter, j'ai à vous parler deux secondes. A vous aussi Miss Maruyama, ajouta-t-elle avant que celle-ci ne s'éloigne pour nous laisser parler en paix.  
-Oui, Mrs Andrews?  
-Concernant l'attribution des chambres, il a été décidé que vous et Miss Maruyama occupe la même pour lui permettre de mieux s'intégrer grâce à votre aide. Voilà, c'est tout, vous pouvez-vous retirer.

Elynn la salua rapidement, bouillant interieurement. Elle regarda Ameratetsu. Cette fille est un extra-terreste, impossible autrement, pensa-t-elle. Elle est trop envahissante pour être humaine! Elle réussit à maîtriser son excès de rage puis expira.

-Bien, commençons cette visite!


	3. Chapter 2 Surdouées

Merci pour ta review Violine!

Et sache que tu as raison quand tu dis que tu verras au fil de l'histoire ^^ Bref, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2

La visite avait durée exactement une heure et quarante sept minutes. Et encore, elle ne lui avait fait visité que les endroits les plus importants, lui montrant les salles de cours et à travers les fenêtres elle lui avait présentait le parc, le lac et le terrain de quidditch à côté duquel se trouvait la maison d'Hagrid avec la Forêt Interdite (Harry en avait parlé durant son discours après le repas, discours qu'Elynn n'avait pas vraiment suivit) et le cour de soin aux créatures magiques. Ceci terminé, elles s'étaient rendu au dortoir des Gryffondor où elles devraient partager leur chambre. Décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance...

Complètement épuisé, elle s'affala sur son lit sans se préoccuper de sa collocataire. Leurs affaires avaient été rangé, par les Elfes de maison sans doute, se dit Elynn. Elle avait juste à trouver le courage de se changer. Elle se souleva du lit, hésitant à prendre une douche ce soir où à le faire maintenant. Il était tard et elle savait qu'elle avait tendance à toujours passer dau moins deux heures sous la douche. Elle abandonna finalement l'idée et choisie de se changer directement. Elle se releva de son lit et regarda Ameratetsu la Muette (elle lui avait donné ce surnom car elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble).

-Bon, je vais aller me changer dans la salle de bain, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et je te la libère juste après.

Devant le manque de réaction de la jeune niponne, Elynn se dirigea vers la salle de bain, son pyjama à la main. Elle referma la porte derrière elle à clef et commença à se changer. Une fois en sous-vêtement, elle se regarda dans la glace, se détaillant. Elynn était une jeune femme très jolie, avec de beau cheveux noirs, trait qu'elle avait hérité de son grand-père assez probablement et les yeux vert. En fait, d'après sa grand-mère elle était le portrait craché de son mari dans sa jeunesse, mais en version fille. Elle était également bien proportionnée, normale en bref. Lorsqu'elle eu fini sa rapide inspection qui avait durée quelques instant, elle finit de se changer avant de regagner la chambre. Ameratetsu la remplaça à la salle de bain et Elynn cru l'entendre murmurrer quelque chose. Elle n'y prêta guère d'attention, préférant se concentrer sur son futur sommeil. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle fut allongé, avec les rideaux tirés qu'elle compris ce qu'avait dit Ameratetsu.

"Très mignons les lapins roses." avait-elle dit sur un ton sarcastique.

Agacée, elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être demander à ses parents, enfin, à sa mère plutôt, de lui acheter un nouveau pyjama. Elynn s'endormit sur cette pensée.

******

Elynn se réveilla en entendant la porte de la chambre se fermer. Sursautant, elle se leva rapidement et vit que le lit de sa colocataire était vide et refait impeccablement, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dedans. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, à bien y réfléchir, car le soleil commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez à travers la fenêtre. Elynn, qui était déjà considérée comme une lève-tôt par les autres, se demanda comment Ameratetsu faisait pour se lever encore plus tôt (ou ne pas dormir du tout, au choix). La jeune fille préféra ne pas s'attarder là-dessus, et pensa un instant à se recoucher, mais après réflexion elle décida de descendre pour manger. Elle se prépara rapidement et referma la porte derrière elle en sortant.

En descendant les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être levé aussi tôt. Devant la porte de la Grande Salle, un groupe de Serpentard formait un cercle, discutant à voix basse. En la voyant arrivée, il se tournèrent vers elle dans un même mouvement. Elynn leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant Montague Derreck, accompagné de ses acolytes. Elle se souvint des histoires que son grand-père lui racontait parfois sur ses années à Poudlard lorsque le grand père de celui-ci était dans l'équipe de quidditch. Il n'était alors qu'un larbin de Drago Malfoy, bien qu'il ai apparemment dépassé ce statut. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle avec un sourire.

-Alors, Potter, on se balade sans son toutou? lança-t-il.  
-Pardon?

-Oshan, tu l'as enfin jeté?  
-Tais-toi, Montague. Tu fais le malin parce que tu as tes gardes du corps avec toi, mais tu serais tout seul tu ferais moins le fier! cracha-t-elle.  
-Tu parles! Tu ne sais même pas tenir une baguette!  
-Ah oui, vraiment, tu veux peut-être essayer?

Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il cherchait, la confrontation, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on parle comme ça de Solis, et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Elle sorti sa baguette de la doublure de sa cape de sorcière d'un geste vif, imité par le jeune homme. Depuis leur première année c'était toujours comme ça, bien qu'ils ne soient jamais été allé aussi loin, toujours arrêté par les jumeaux ou un professeur. Il se placèrent en position de combat. Elle le vit commencer à bouger les lèvre avant d'entendre le son et sa réaction fut immédiate. Il prononcèrent leur formule en même temps.

-Expelliarmus! siffla-t-il  
-Protego!

Le sort fut dévier par le bouclier et Elynn abaissa légèrement sa bagette, faisant disparaître sa protection avant de la relever à nouveau légèrement et de faire un geste vif.

-Cracbadaboum!

Toutes les coutures des habits de Montague se défirent, le laissant ainsi nu comme un ver au milieu du hall tandis que des élèves commençaient à arriver. Le sourire triomphant d'Elynn le fit rager, tandis qu'il lâchait sa baguette pour couvrir ses partis. Elle avait bien calculé le timing en tout cas. Sur ces faits, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle où son petit déjeuner l'attendais. Sifflotant, elle regarda dans la salle ceux qui s'y trouvait, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la nouvelle élève. Elle se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait, avant de décider de ne pas y penser. Mais impossible, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, jusqu'à ce que Solis la rejoigne et réussisse à occuper son esprit.

-Salut, bien dormi?  
-Oui oui, et toi?  
-Bien, c'est moi ou j'ai vu Montague nu courir jusqu'à son dortoir s'habiller? Que lui as-tu fais?  
-Moi? Rien, fis-t-elle avec un sourire faussement innoncent avant de poursuivre, mais il a peut-être fait une crise de somnanbulisme!  
-Et il dort nu, c'est ça?  
-Que veux-tu que j'en sache?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se servir des céréales dans un bol où il ajouta du lait. Il mangea un peu avant de poursuivre la discussion.

-Dis-moi, tu as déjà pris connaissance de ton emploi du temps?  
-Non, je n'ai pas encore regardé le panneau d'affichage où c'est écrit.  
-D'accord. Bon, moi je vais voir.  
-Tu ne mangeras pas ton oeuf?  
-Non, vas-y, prends-le.  
-Merci!  
-A se demander comment tu fais pour ne pas prendre un gramme.

Elle haussa les épaules et laissa Solis s'en aller. Elle fini rapidement de manger avant d'aller regarder à son tour son emploi du temps. Elle sorti un parchemin et pris note de ses horaires. Elle commençait par deux heures de métamorphose et poursuivait par trois heures de potion l'après midi. Son emploi du temps était plutôt bien réparti. Le mardi, défense contre les forces du mal le matin, suivit par Sortilège. Elle avait ensuite de l'histoire de la magie où le professeur fantôme ne remarquerait pas qu'elle dormait, puis un cours sur les créatures le jeudi, suivit à nouveau par de la métamorphose et deux heure de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le vendredi elle avait à nouveau potion et sortilège. Le jeudi était donc le jour le plus chargé. Elle sourit et alla chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre. Une fois son sac prêt, elle regarda autour d'elle. Son lit était fait, tout était bon. Elle posa son regard sur le lit d'Ameratetsu. Rien ne semblait avoir changer dans les affaires de la jeune fille. Haussant les épaules, elle se dirigea vers la salle de cour, sautillant à l'idée du cour qui l'attendait.

******

-Animabilis Transfingo!

Sa partenaire se transforma en une souris, reniflant nerveusement autour d'elle. Cela tira un sourire à Elynn. Le professeur s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle prenait son amie dans sa main. Il eut un grand sourire et hocha la tête.

-Bravo, miss Potter, j'accorde dix point à Gryffondor. Veuillez lui rendre se forme d'origine.  
-Bien, M. Juner.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la souris et prononça la formule d'annulation à voix basse. Son amie reprit sa forme d'origine, se massant la nuque.

-Etrange sensation... Je ne pensait pas que les souris avaient un tel odorat! plaisanta-t-elle.

Elynn lui rendit son sourire lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Ameratetsu. Le professeur tourna la tête dans sa direction, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui, un parchemin portant le sceau du directeur. Elle e lui tendit sans rien dire. A croire qu'elle était vraiment muette! Le professeur déroula le mot et le lit rapidement, hochant la tête, l'air approbateur.

-Bien, Miss Maruyama. Pour ce cour vous ferez équipe avec moi, par la suite nous verrons. Commençons.

Le cour repris et Elynn, continuant à se concentrer pour aider son amie, regardait parfois le professeur et Ameratetsu. Elle était curieuse de connaître son niveau en métamorphose. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, la jeune fille donnait du mal à retordre à son professeur. Elle avait déjà réalisé énormément de sort d'une complexité qui dépassait de façon évidente le niveau de cette classe. La curiosité de d'Elynn fut piqué au vif. Et si.. Elle avait peut-être ce niveau dans toutes les matières... Non, ce n'était pas possible (bien que d'après son grand oncle Ron, Hermione y était parfaitement arrivé). Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le sort.

******

Cela se passa de la même façon durant tous les autres cours. La semaine passa rapidement, sans qu'elle n'adresse la parole plus que ça à Ameratetsu. Elle réfléchissait à ça tout en discutant avec Solis et Séléné. Ils étaient en train de parler d'Ameratetsu lorsque l'intéressé arriva. Ils changèrent immédiatement de sujet, parlant de quidditch. La composition des équipes allait bientôt être donné. Elle-même occupait attrapeuse, comme si le destin de la famille était d'avoir ce rôle pour toujours. Elle avait hérité de l'éclair de feu de son grand père, bien que de meilleurs balais étaient produit, celui-ci restait l'un des meilleurs. Elle avait faillit être nommé capitaine, mais elle avait décliné ce poste, le cédant à Séléné, qui était la meilleur poursuiveuse de l'équipe.

-Tu penses choisir qui pour prendre le poste de poursuiveur qui s'est libéré? demanda Elynn.  
-Je l'ignore... Je vais faire une sélection dès que possible, probablement mercredi après-midi, la semaine prochaine... répondit-t-elle.  
-D'accord, je suppose que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi?  
-Non.  
-D'accord. Bon...

Elynn finit la dernière bouchée sa tarte à la fraise et se leva. Elle était fatiguée et un peu de repos ne serait pas de trop. Quoique, elle avait déjà des devoirs à rendre pour la semaine prochaine en Potion (Malfoy avait vraiment des penchants sadiques...) et elle devait travailler le sort appris aujourd'hui, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la bibliothèque pour prendre de la documentation sur la potion de cicatrisation instantanée qu'on leur avait demandé. Il fallait trouver toutes les utilisation qu'on pouvait en faire, dans quel condition les utiliser et les effets secondaires.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle s'aventura à travers les rayons après avoir installé ses affaires. Cherchant du bout du doigt un livre qui pourrait toucher à ce sujet. Elle adorait venir ici, l'odeur des vieux livres était tellement agréable, et le toucher du cuir... Elle regarda le titre d'un des livres et sourie. Celui-là pourrait être intéressant. Relevant la tête, elle remarqua qu'on l'observait à travers le rayon. Son regard croisa celui de la personne se trouvant de l'autre côté. Le regard se détourna et s'enfut, sans laisser le temps à Elynn de le reconnaître. Elle se dirigea vers la direction que la personne avait pris. En sortant du rayon, elle vit sa silhouette disparaître dans la porte de la bibliothèque. Ramassant ses affaires rapidement, elle sortie à son tour et réussit à suivre la personne. Elle la reconnu immédiatement. La colère submergea la jeune fille. Décidément, cette fille avait un grain pour se comporter ainsi! Gêné par les élèves dans les couloirs, elle réussit malgré tout à la rattraper dans un couloir totalement vide. Elle l'attrapa par la manche et l'obligea à se retourner. Elle fixa les yeux noirs d'Ameratetsu.

-Pourquoi me suivais-tu?!

La jeune asiatique détourna le regard et se dégagea avant de se retourner et de continuer à avancer. Elynn vit rouge. Elle s'avança à nouveau, oubliant qu'il y avait une marche pour changer de niveau, elle se prit les pieds dans la marche et tomba en avant. Ameratetsu se retourna et la rattrapa, avant de tomber en arrière à son tour. Elynn, ayant fermé les yeux, fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'avait pas eu mal. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda avec étonnement Ameratetsu, sans savoir que faire. Elynn était complètement allongé sur Ameratetsu, la tête contra sa poitrine. Un silence s'installa.


	4. Chapter 3 Vilains Défauts

Voilà la suite, encore merci de vos Review, t continuez d'en mettre!

Sinon au début j'ai oublié un truc

Disclaimers: L'univers et tout et tout appartient à J., sauf Les persos que j'ai moi-même inventés!

Chapitre 3

-T'es lourde... fit Ameratetsu.

Elle rougit légèrement, tenta de se lever mais sa tête lui tourna. Elle se laissa retomber et s'excusa. Etrangement, elle était bien comme ça... Elle entendait le coeur de la jeune fille contre son oreille. Alors elle en avait un aussi? Elle n'en avait pourtant jamais été sûre. Elle commença à s'immerger dans ses pensées. Ameratetsu lui secoua l'épaule, la réveillant. Elynn se leva finalement, prenant plus de précautions que précédemment. Elle réussit à se relever et tandis la main à Ameratetsu afin de l'aider à se relever. La jeune fille refusa l'aide d'Elynn et se releva avant de s'épouster sans rien dire. Elle en profita pour regarder du coin de l'oeil la nouvelle. Dans le train elle n'avait pas remarqué, mais elle était plutôt grande, faisant au moins cinq bons centimètres de plus qu'elle. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, encadrant le haut de sa fine silhouette, la cape accentuant encore cette effet tout en lui procurant une allure assez particulière. Elynn admira de nouveau son teint d'une clarté à couper le souflle et le regard acéré de celle-ci. Ses lèvres étaient minces et son nez droit , lui conférant un visage d'une beauté stupéfiante, mais glacial car elle ne souriait pas. Ameratetsu avait dû remarquer le regard d'Elynn car elle la dévisageait à présent. Elle détourna le regard vers le mur, comme si celui-ci renfermait un secret pouvant être percé à l'oeil nu.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question au fait, dit-elle dans le but de détourner l'attention d'Ameratetsu sur autre chose.  
-Ah bon?

Elynn leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Ameratetsu avait le don de l'agacer. A croire qu'elle le faisait exprès, ce qui ne serait pas vraiment étonnant vu le ton ironique qu'elle semblait employer. Elynn allait abandonner mais Ameratetsu reprit la parole.

-Plus sérieusement, je ne t'espionnait pas, si c'est ce que tu penses, fis-t-elle, narquoise.  
-Alors pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis?  
-Je ne me suis pas enfuis. Je me suis souvenu d'un truc que je devais faire rapidement, son ton devenant plus pressant.  
-Et quoi donc? demanda Elynn, moitié curieuse, moitié en colère.  
-Ca, ça ne te regarde pas.

Sur ces mots, Ameratetsu se retourna et poursuivit son chemin, laissant Elynn les bras ballants au milieu du couloir. Elle peinait à maîtriser sa rage et, partant dans la direction opposée à celle d'Ameratetsu, elle tapa du poing dans le mur.

*******

Le temps passa jusqu'à Mercredi, jour des sélections de l'équipe de quidditch. Le cour de la matinée s'était déroulé tranquillement et rien ne semblait venir perturber cette journée qui avait déjà bien commencé. A l'extérieur le ciel était clair et dégagé et la journée s'annonçait sèche, ce qui était parfait pour passer l'après-midi sur un balais. Ils devaient se réunir à quinze heures et demi sur le terrain où les postulants passeraient à tour de rôle dans l'équipe, tentant d'inscrire des buts. Suite à ça, le poursuivant serait choisit suivant certains critères qui avaient été gardés secret pour éviter toute triche au niveau du comportement. La présence d'Elynn n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, mais elle avait tout de même tenu à se rendre à la sélection pour pouvoir écouter le discours de Séléné, et qui plus est, il valait mieux que toute l'équipe soit présente lorsque le nouveau joueur l'intégrera.

Elynn déjeunait tranquillement à la table des Gryffondor. Ce midi, les plats présentés étaient assez simple et la jeune fille décida de se servir des pommes de terre avec des carottes, se disant qu'Ameratetsu ferait bien de l'imiter. Solis la rejoignit et se servit à son tour une cuisse du poulet et du gratin de choux-fleur avant de se tourner vers Elynn pour engager la conversation.

-Ton cour c'est bien passé alors?  
-Très bien, si ce n'est qu'Ameratetsu a encore fait des merveilles et gagné d'innombrable points pour Gryffondor! ronchonna-t-elle.  
-Et alors? En quoi est-ce gênant? C'est une très bonne chose! dit-il en souriant.  
-Elle m'énerve, c'est tout.

Solis rigola, il avait une petite idée de pourquoi la dite personne l'embêtait et il pensait bien lui exposer la raison.

-Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas jalouse de t'être fait voler ton rôle de miss parfaite? lança-t-il légèrement moqueur.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demanda Elynn l'air vraiment perdue.  
-Je veux-dire que, commença-t-il à expliquer, tu as tellement l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention des profs que ça te dérange qu'on te vole la vedette.

Il avait tenté d'expliquer ça en la vexant le moins possible, ce qui était en soit assez ardue. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme allèrent trouver ceux, verts, de son amie. Elle semblait être en train de réfléchir, lorsqu'elle se concentra sa nourriture à nouveau. Ca y était, il l'avait vexée. Tant pis, il se concentra lui-même sur sa nourriture lorsque Séléné arriva, captant la tension dans l'air. Le visage de la jeune femme pris une expression malicieuse.

-Dispute de coupe? lança-t-elle.  
-Pas du tout! s'écrièrent-ils simultanément.

Ils se lancèrent un regard noir. Séléné haussa les épaules avant de se servir en nourriture à son tour.

-Elynn? demanda-t-elle.  
-Quoi encore? fit-elle sans même lever le regard de son assiette.  
-N'oublie pas cette après-midi.

Elle ne répondit même pas, ayant eu l'impression que son amie avait voulue lui dire autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas évoquer en présence de son jumeau. Bien sûre qu'elle n'oublierais pas, comment pourrait-elle de toute façon.

*******

Il était déjà quinze heure lorsqu'Elynn se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch. Elle arriverait pile à l'heure pour avoir le temps de se préparer et de s'échauffer un peu. Saisissant son éclair de feu, elle sorti de sa chambre et arriva rapidement dans le hall où des élèves discutaient. Sans s'en préoccuper, elle sortie du château et pris la direction du terrain. Arrivée là-bas, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaire, se changea rapidement et sortie sur le terrain. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait déjà du monde et parmis eux des serpentard, qu'elle reconnue à la tenue verte foncée. En s'approchant, elle compris qu'il y avait un petit problème.

-Nous avons besoin du terrain, expliquait calmement Séléné au capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard.  
-Et nous aussi, nous a donner un mot attestant de la priorité dont nous faisons l'objet, fit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
-Mais Malfoy est le directeur de votre maison, il est normal qu'il vous donne ce genre de papier, ça ne vaut rien! s'écria-t-elle.  
-Déjà c'est Monsieur Malfoy et ensuite, il me semble que vous, vous n'avez rien pour justifier votre présence, continua-t-il avec son air railleur.  
-Nous devons sélectionner nos joueur!  
-La belle affaire.

Apparemment il s'en fichait complètement et comptait bien rester ici, même si il devait y camper. Elynn s'approcha et regarda ceux qui étaient présents. Elle reconnu Montague et elle lui fit un grand sourire satisfait. Il lui sourit également, mais d'un sourire plus sadique. Elle n'y fit guère attention et reportta son attention sur la dispute en train de se dérouler devant elle. La discution était monté d'un ton et elle décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

-Séléné, nous devrions les laisser, nous reviendrons demain.

L'intéressé grogna avant de se détourner, sous les sourires satisfaits des Serpentard. Elynn les laissa à leur joie et retourna dans les vestiaires. Une fois à l'intérieur et bien au chaud, Séléné, qui avait retenue sa colère jusqu'à présent explosa.

-Pourquoi les as-tu défendu?! hurla-t-elle.  
-Je ne les ai pas défendu, mais des fois il faut savoir plier, répliqua-t-elle calmement.  
-Tu as plié juste parce qu'il était parmis eux, dire que d'habitude tu es toujours la première à chercher la bagarre! s'exclama-t-elle, rageuse.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour sortir de ses gonds.

-Ca n'a rien à voir du tout! Et tu le sais très bien, tu dis ça juste parce que tu es en colère, mais au lieu de t'énerver contre moi tu devrais peut-être aller t'occuper de prévenir les autres!

Séléné la regarda un instant avant de sortir aller prévenir les garçons. Comme d'habitude, elle allait sans doute entrer sans frapper alors qu'ils étaient en train de se changer. Elynn finit de se changer le plus vite possible avant de quitter le vestiaire, laissant son balais dans la réserve en attendant demain. Elle se retourna en direction du terrain pour regarder les serpentards voler. Elle reconnu sa silhouette mais décida de ne pas s'y attarder. Reprenant sa route, elle se dirigea vers Poudlard lorsqu'elle aperçut une ombre entrer dans la forêt interdite. Elle ne se posa pas trop de question, sinon elle savait qu'elle allait y aller pour suivre la personne, mais en même temps... Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et puis d'ailleurs, son corps avait déjà pris la direction de la Forêt Interdite. Elle se maudit de sa témérité avant de continuer à avancer en courant.

*******

Tout était plongé dans une pénombre inquiétante, malgré le fait que, elle le savait, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, à cause des feuillages des arbres centenaires formant cette forêt. Par instint de conservation, Elynn avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche, avançant désormais assez lentement. En entrant dans la forêt, elle avait repéré l'ombre se faufiler entre les arbes, mais au bout d'un moment, elle l'avait perdu et avait fini par se rendre compte qu'elle même était égarée. Malgré cette constatation, elle avait continué à avancer à travers les arbres, au milieu de ronces et de lit de mousses plus qu'inquiétant. Peu rassuré, et bien que courageuse, au moindre bruit elle se retournait, guettant si rien d'étrange ne surgissait. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre dans cette forêt à vrai dire, en sept années elle ne s'y était jamais rendu, sauf pour les cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magique.

Elle arriva finalement au niveau d'une clairière, qui malgré son ouverture sur le ciel restait sombre, caché par l'ombre produite par les arbres. Toujours à l'affut et ses sens plus affutés que jamais, elle regarda autour d'elle, mal à l'aise. Non loin de l'auré de la clairière, elle vit une licorne. Elle les avait étudié, quelques années plus tôt et n'avait eu aucun mal à les approcher. Celle-ci sembla s'intéresser à elle et commença à s'approcher de la jeune fille en trotinant. Bien que très indépendantes, les licornes aimaient bien Elynn et venaient la voir toutes seules, ce qui avait surpris son professeur. La licorne fourra sa tête dans la main d'Elynn. Celle-ci la flatta, lorsque la licorne releva la tête, l'air soudain paniquée.

-Que se passe-t-il, ma belle? demanda calmement Elynn pour cacher sa nervosité.

Elle tenta veinement d'apaiser la licorne qui elle-même tentait de pousser la jeune fille vers la forêt, comme pour lui dire de se cacher. Elynn resta planté là sans bouger lorsqu'elle aperçu ce que craignait la licorne. Une forme noir, aplatie dans l'herbe haute de la clairière avançait lentement vers elles. La jeune fille commença alors à reculer doucement, avantde se retourner et de courir. Elle pensa fugitivement que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle fut rapidement séparée de la licorne et elle se demanda qui le loup, car c'était bien ça qu'elle avait reconnue avait suivit. Elle le compris rapidement et accélera, tandis que l'animal prenait du terrain sur elle, sans forcer, était-elle persuadée. Les jambes de la jeune fille commençaient à la brûler, ses muscles la faisant souffrir. Son souffle était court. Elle était à bout de souffle. Elle se pris les pieds dans une racine et se rattrapa à un arbre avant de tomber. Elle se cacha derrière celui-ci. Elle n'avait acune chance d'échapper à l'animal. Elle le savait depuis le début. Saisissant sa baguette, elle sorti de sa cachette et la pointa en avant. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du loup. Etrange, il n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça. elle tourna sur elle même avant d'entendre des pas derrière elle. Elle eu tout juste le temps de se retourner, sentant déjà le poid de celui-ci sur elle. Elle se retrouva plaqué au sol avec une telle force qu'elle sentit l'air être expulsé de ses poumons. Elle tenta de se débattre pendant que les cros de l'animal se rapprochaient de sa gorge. Elle serra la main sur sa baguette qu'elle avait réussit à garder en main. Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort lorsqu'elle sentit la langue rapeuse du loup contre son visage.

-Beurk!

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'exprimer son dégoût de cette façon. L'animal la libéra de son emprise et elle s'essuya le visage après s'être éloigné de quelques centimètres. Tout un tas de question s'imposèrent à son esprit, mais elle se voyait mal les poser à l'animal. Toujours prudente (ou pas), elle fit un geste vers lui. Il regarda la main de la jeune fille sans bouger. Comme elle la gardait tendu, il fit un geste en avant et la senti tranquillement. Elynn la retira et se releva en s'appuyant sur un arbre. Le loup la regarda un instant dans les yeux et commença à s'éloigner. Sans savoir pourquoi, Elynn le suivit.


	5. Chapter 4, Conversation

Je vous remercie de vos Reviews et de votre fidélité à mon histoire

Violine: Va savoir... Et dans **ma** grande mansuétude, **je** te pardonne le fait d'avoir oublié de regardé tes mails ;p

Chapitre 4

Elynn se réveilla lentement. La fin de la semaine avait été longue et elle voulait profiter encore de sa grasse matinée. Elle finit tout de même par se lever et se dirigea vers la Grande salle en repensant aux événements récents. Notamment à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt interdite. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur un élément qui lui paraissait étrange: d'après ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de la présence de loup dans la forêt. Et de toute façon, le comportement de celui-ci avait été bien trop étrange. Elle repassa la scène dans son esprit pour la énième fois. La licorne qui s'enfuyait, elle même courant, puis sa chute, le loup qui finalement ne la mangea pas et la ramena finalement à l'orée du bois. Elle avait suivit le loup, et lorsqu'elle commençait à le perdre de vue, celui-ci s'arrêtait pour lui laisser le temps de le rattraper... Trouvant toujours un prétexte quelconque comme un lapin à l'odeur appétissante qui passait pas là, ou alors quand il semblait marquer son territoire... Bref. Elle acheva de descendre les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le hall avant de passer la porte menant à la Grande Salle.

Le faux plafond avait pris une jolie couleur d'un bleu très clair, indiquant qu'à l'extérieur le temps était magnifique, malgré quelques nuages se balladant un peu. Elle s'installa tranquillement à une table, entre ses amis qui étaient en grande conversation sur le quidditch. Les membres de l'équipe étaient tous là à parler de l'entraînement qui aurait lieu cette après-midi. Ce serait le premier où le nouveau poursuiveur verrait toute l'équipe à l'oeuvre, car durant les sélection, seul un batteur et le gardien avaient volés. En effet, afin d'aller le plus vite possible au vue du nombre de postulant, il avait finalement été décidé que ceux désirant le post passeraient par groupe de trois avant d'en éliminer deux par groupe et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Le nouveau poursuiveur se nommait Aaron Milies, et était le premier poursuiveur masculin de l'équipe de gryffondor depuis des années. Il était en cinquième année et les deux autres poursuiveuses semblaient ravies de leur prise, d'après ce qu'Elynn avait compris il était assez populaire, même auprès des sixièmes et septièmes années. Il fallait bien avouer que la jeune fille le trouvait plutôt beau garçon. Le jeune homme était grand, plutôt bien bâti avec un beau visage aux yeux bleus encadrés par des boucles blondes lui donnant presque un air candide. Avec son entré dans l'équipe de quidditch, il risquait de devenir la coqueluche de nombreuses filles, si il y en avait qui n'avaient pas encore succombé à son charme. Elynn fut détourner de son sujet d'bservation par des hiboux entrant par les grandes fenêtres. Elle ne chercha pas à trouver un hiboux lui étant adressé dans la nuée, elle savait très bien que, même si sa mère était inquiète pour elle, son père l'empêchait d'envoyer un hibou tous les jours pour ne pas déranger sa fille. Mais elle savait très bien que son grand-père devait leur apporter régulièrement des nouvelles.

Elle allait reporter son attention sur ses céréales plus qu'appétissants qu'elle avait devant les yeux lorsqu'elle vit, non loin de là, un hibou qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu se poser, atterir devant Ameratetsu. Intrigué, elle ne pu s'empêcher de guetter ce qui était accroché à la patte du hibou. Il s'agissait d'une lettre, prenant une forme légèrement différente des enveloppes européenne. Sa colocatrice saisit le mot et le glissa dans sa poche sans même y jeter un coup d'oeil. Le hibou piqua un peu de nourriture avant de partir. Rongée par la curiosité, la jeune fille n'était plus capable de rien avalé. Elle devait savoir ce que contenait la lettre! Un peu honteuse de sa curiosité maladive, elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle en promettant qu'elle n'oublierait pas l'entraînement de cette après-midi. Elle se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque, bien décidé à se renseigner sur ce loup.

*******

C'était au moins le troisième volume qu'elle feuilletait à la recherche de quelque chose évoquant la présence de loup dans la forêt interdite. Comme elle le pensait, elle ne trouvait rien. Prenant les épais volumes éparpillés sur la table dans le but d'aller les rendre à leur étagère, elle se leva et commença à déposer un à un les différents livres. A vrai dire, elle aurait pu faire usage d'un sort pour qu'ils aillent se ranger tous seuls, mais elle voulait encore regarder si elle ne trouvait vraiment rien. En posant "Le traité sur les animaux des bois", d'Alberg Thomas, elle remarqua un mince volume à la reliure sombre où des lettres argentés indisuaient le titre.

-"Le loup à travers le monde", de Maya Tomshon... murmura-t-elle.

Elle hésita un instant devant le titre avant de le saisir, regardant la couverture. Celle-ci était de couleur rouge bordeau, très foncé et on pouvait voir sur la couverture, juste au dessus du titre, un symbole montrant deux loups reliés par la queue, assis, regardant l'un une l'une, l'autre un soleil. Intrigué, elle ouvrit la première page où elle retrouva le même blason, en plus grand et avec par-dessus écrit le titre du livre. Elynn aurait bien aimé le consulter sur le champs, mais son estomac se rappela à elle et elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs après avoir inscrit son nom sur le registre de la bibliothèque. Elle se promis de commencer à le consulter après avoir fini son entraînement de quidditch qui se déroulerais directement après le repas. Elle sautilla comme une enfant jusqu'à la Grande Salle, pensant déjà à son entraînement.

*******

S'écroulant litéralement sur son lit, la jeune fille roula sur le dos et contempla le plafond. Elle n'était plus monté sur un balais depuis au moins un mois et le premier entraînement de l'année lui faisait toujours cette effet, bien que son poste n'était pas particulièrement fatiguant. Séléné avait tout de même tenu à la voir attraper cinq fois le vif d'or, chose quasiment impossible dans une période d'entraînement aussi court. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien... ils avaient prolongé l'entraînement jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Une fois restauré, elle était monté directement dans sa chambre. Continuant de fixer le plafond, elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur Ameratetsu.

-Salut, lança Elynn automatiquement.  
-Salut, répondit Ameratetsu de son habituelle voix froide.

Elynn se redressa vivement sur son coude. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ni halluciné à cause de sa fatigue quand même? Sa colocataire venait bien de lui répondre? Jamais Elynn n'avait eu de réponse lorsqu'elle saluait la jeune fille, non, généralement elle l'ignorait complètement! Mais là, ô miracle, elle venait de lui répondre. Suspicieuse, Elynn tenta de poursuivre la conversation.

-Comment c'est passé ta journée?

La question était banale, certes, mais si elle répondait, Elynn allait s'inquiéter pour la santé de son interlocutrice. En même temps, entendre le son de sa voix lui faisait plaisir. Elle n'avait que rarement eu cette occasion et c'était toujours pour entendre des mots froid et cruelle -enfin, là c'était un peu exagéré.

-Très bien, fit-elle avan de poursuivre au grand étonnement d'Elynn, et toi?

La surprise submergea la préfète, alors comme ça il arrivait à l'étrangère de s'intéresser aux autres? Comme ça pouvait lui sembler étrange... Elle se demanda à quoi était dû ce changement de personnalité, cherchant ce qui pouvait les avoir provoqués. Peut-être la lettre qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt. Ce qui l'amena à se demander ce que contenait la missive.

-Euh... Oui, ma journée c'est très bien passé... Et qu'as-tu fais pour t'occuper?  
-Mes devoirs.

Logique, la plupart des élèves attendaient le week-end pour faire leurs devoirs les plus lointain, ou ne pas les faire du tout, au choix. La conversation pris alors fin, ce qui déçu un peu Elynn qui aurait apprécié qu'elle se poursuive. La jeune fille fini par se lever complètement et regarda un instant Ameratetsu qui venait de sortir la lettre qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt de sa cape de sorcier. Elle ne l'avait pas encore lu, supposa Elynn, donc ce n'est pas ce qui a causé son brusque changement de caractère... Haussant les épaules, elle se rendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où elle retrouva Solis et Séléné, l'un en train de faire ses devoirs, sa soeur assise sur un fauteuil en train de regarder le feu en caressant une boule de poil blanche installé sur ses genoux. Elle s'approcha de cette dernière et s'assit sur le confortabe fauteuil juste à côté. Elles ne parlèrent pas, trop absorbé par la contemplation du feu. Solis les rejoints un peu plus tard alors que la salle commune commençait à se vider un peu. Le silence se poursuivit, bientôt rompu par l'arrivé d'un chat noir qui alla s'installer sur la tête du fauteuil de Solis.

-La date pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard a été fixée? demanda Solis.  
-Aucune idée, lui répondit sa soeur, je n'ai plus regardé le panneau d'affichage depuis mercredi pour voir les inscrits des sélections.  
-D'ailleurs, qui a été sélectionné? demanda-t-il.  
-Etonnant que tu ne le sache pas déjà, il s'agit de Aaron Milies.  
-Quelqu'un m'a appelé? lança l'intéressé qui venait de rejoindre le petit groupe.

Solis leva les yeux au ciel et laissa sa place au nouveau venu. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement l'un comme l'autre, et comme le jumeau avait encore des devoirs à faire... Aaron prit sa place tandis que le chat noir décida d'aller s'installer sur les jambes d'Elynn, qu'elle caressa machinalement.

-Quel chanceux! ne pu s'empêcher de dire le poursuiveur.  
-Dommage pour toi, il est l'unique bénéficiaire de ce traitement! lança Elynn un peu agacée.

Il avait tenté l'an dernier de sortir avec elle sans grand succès et s'il ne s'en était toujours pas remis, il lui arrivait parfois de chercher une ouverture chez elle où il pourrait s'engouffrer pour tenter sa chance. Séléné intervint dans la conversation, sachant à quel point il pouvait parfois être agaçant.

-Au fait, tu t'habitue un peu aux différents membres de l'équipe? demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, je m'y fait, ils sont tous sympathique et j'en connaissait déjà certain, répondit-il.

Peu intéressé par la conversation, elle se leva après avoir posé le chat par terre et partie voir Solis. Celui-ci s'était apparemment replongé dans ses devoirs mais Elynn voyait très bien qu'il guettait dans la direction de sa soeur et dans celle du jeune homme. Elle comprenait très bien que celui-ci n'apprécie guère Aaron mais de là à surveiller la conversation que sa soeur pouvait avoir avec lui. Elle s'installa sur une chaise vers lui.

-Tu as peur qu'il te vole ta soeur? demanda Elynn.

Solis ne répondit pas et replongea dans ses cours. Elynn se leva finalement et décida d'aller faire un tour.

-Attends, je viens avec toi, entendit-elle prononcer Solis.  
-D'accord, je t'attends.

Elle l'attendit le temps qu'il remonte ses affaires et lorsque ce fut fait, elle sorti par l'ouverture du tableau suivit par le jeune homme. L'an dernier il leur arrivait souvent de sortir tous les deux sans raison de la salle commune alors que l'heure du couvre-feu arrivait bientôt. Généralement, ils se rendaient à la tour d'Astronomie. Ils y restaient un moment silencieux à regarder les étoiles.

*******

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés à contempler les étoiles lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un en train de monter les marches pour accéder à la tour. Tous deux tournèrent la tête en direction des escaliers lorsqu'ils virent émerger Montague et ses acolytes. Qu'avaient-t-ils fait pour mériter leur visite? Elynn se leva et lui fit face, rejointe par Solis quelques secondes plus tard. Elle les regarda un par un et le vit. Son regard s'obscurcit, Montague pris la parole avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Alors Potter, on se fait une balade en amoureux? Ah mais non, j'oubliais, c'est pas avec lui que tu sors!  
-Pff, arrête de tourner autour du pot Montague et accouche, qu'est-ce que tu me veux? répliqua-t-elle, légèrement agressive.  
-L'autre jour on t'as vue en compagnie de la nouvelle, et vous aviez l'air très proche! continua-t-il.  
-Et? je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

En fait si, elle voyait très bien. Ces garçons et leurs esprits tordus... N'avait-ils vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de l'embêter avec ce genre de chose? Surtout quelque chose de totalement infondée vue qu'elle n'était tombé sur Ameratetsu par accident, mot qu'ils semblaient ignorer chez les Serpentard dès que ça pouvait les arranger.

-Ben vous sortez ensemble, non?

Elynn leva les yeux au ciel. Et voilà, ça y était! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir dans le crâne pour avoir des idées pareils! Elle ne comprendrait jamais.

-Il faudrait quand même que tu me dise d'où tu tires tes idées tordus un jour quand même. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais te faire dire ça.  
-L'autre jour Mattew t'as vue complètement allongée sur elle, c'est une position un peu ambigue pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas sortir avec non?  
-Je ne sors pas avec, je ne sais même pas quel est sa couleur favorite! lança-t-elle.  
-Tu parles, commença-t-il.  
-La ferme Montague! Cherche pas plus loin, tu as tord c'est tout! Mattew c'est trompé, y'a rien à redire! s'énerva Solis. Allez, viens Lyn, on s'en va.

Il la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dans les escaliers sans écouter ce que disaient les Serpentard. Il leur fallait un endroit où être tranquille pour Elynn. Solis sentait qu'elle trembler, et sans même la voir, il savais qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise apparemment. Il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande et fit les cent pas devant. Lorsque celle-ci apparu, il y entra, toujours en tenant Elynn par le bras. La salle avait pris la forme d'un petit salon avec deux fauteuils. Le jeune homme les dispositionna de façon à se retrouver face à Elynn lorsque celle-ci s'installa en ramenant ses jambes à elle.

-Faut pas les écouter, Elynn... fit Solis.  
-Je me fiche totalement d'eux, fit-elle.  
-Alors pourquoi pleures-tu?  
-Parce que...

Ses sanglots reprirent un peu. Il la serra dans ses bras le plus naturellement du monde en la berçant doucement. Ils se connaissaient depuis six ans maintenant et il ne l'avait jamais vu craquer comme ça. Il savait que même Séléné ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmer, il la lâcha et attendit qu'elle parle.

-Je ne pensais pas... qu'un jour.. Mattew me ferait ça... dit-elle avec difficulté.  
-Vous ne sortez plus ensemble depuis deux ans Elynn... Et c'est un Serpentard, il fallait t'y attendre.  
-Oui mais je pensais... Qu'il était... différent.  
-Elynn...

Combien de fois Solis et Séléné lui avaient-ils dit de se méfier? Que cette relation ne marcherait pas? Mais ils étaient tels deux aimant et Elynn et Mattew ne pouvaient pas se repousser... Ils étaient irrésistiblement attiré l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient sortis un an ensemble en cachette avant que Mattew ne rompe. Durant cette cinquième année d'ailleurs, des rumeurs sur Elynn avait circulés expliquant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami. Les rumeurs avaient vité était étouffés mais elle en avait déjà eu vent à ce moment là. Lorsque Matt avait rompu avec elle, il n'avait pas été capable de lui fournir une explication valable et la jeune fille avait pleuré durant toutes les vacances d'été. A la rentrée, sans plus d'explication, elle avait réussit à se calmer et avait retrouvé son sourire. Solis et Séléné avaient alors douté de sa remise en état mais comme elle ne semblait pas replonger, ils en avaient déduis que ça lui avait passé et n'avaient pas insister. Mais apparemment elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Le silence s'était installé, brisé par quelques sanglots. Lorsque la jeune fille fut calmé, ils sortir prudemment de la salle sur demande et ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

Avançant prudemment, ils allaient bientôt arriver à leur salle commune lorsque, surgissant sans prévenir d'un embranchement, ils tombèrent sur Cheester, le concierge. Solis ferma les yeux un instant tandis qu'Elynn s'immobilisa.

-Tiens tiens... Miss Potter et Mister Oshan... Belle nuit pour se ballader dans les couloirs! railla-t-il. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'excuse, j'enlève dix points à chacun de vous et vous serez collés les deux mercredi suivants. Maintenant vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir.

Là-dessus, ils finirent le trajet jusqu'au dortoir des gryffondor, l'humeur plus sombre que jamais.


	6. Chapter 5, Tout est une histoire de goût

Hello!

Bon, voilà le chapitre 5! (saute partout)

Disclaimer: L'univers et certains personnage appartiennent à JK Rowling, les autres personnages et l'histoire sont à moi.

Voilà, si jamais l'histoire vous plaît, pensez à laisser un review, ça me fera plaisir et comme ça vous aurez plus de chance de voir l'histoire arriver vite!

Sur ce, bonne lecture,  
Ame

Chapitre 5

Après être rentrée à la salle commune aussi discrètement que possible, essayant que personne ne remarque leur retour, elle était monté directement se coucher. Epuisée par les larmes, elle avait essayé de ne pas réveiller sa compagne de chambre et s'était changé rapidement avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. La journée avait été longue et fatiguante. Elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

La semaine suivante passa sans problème, si ce n'est qu'Elynn due essuyer les foudres de Séléné lorsqu'elle appris qu'elle ne pourrait pas assister à l'entraînement les deux mercredi qui venaient. Néanmoins, la jeune fille fut contente de constater que Solis avait tenu sa langue à propos de ce qu'ils s'était passé. L'après-midi de colle fut d'un ennuis mortel, le suivant également, ils les passèrent à copier des lignes et lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour manger, ils avaient tous deux du mal à bouger leurs mains.

Le week-end, ils passèrent le plus clair de leurs temps dans la salle commune assis sur les fauteuils ou faisant leurs devoirs. Malgré tous les efforts que faisait Elynn, elle n'arriva plus à tirer un seul mot de la bouche d'Ameratetsu. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui avait adressé la parole l'autre jour.

Avec tout ceci, elle en avait presque oublié l'épisode du loup et n'avait plus fait de recherche dessus depuis l'épisode sur la tour d'Astronomie. Une autre semaine passa, puis une nouvelle et ils atteignirent rapidement la date du vingt octobre, se rapprochant de la première sortie de Pré-au Lard. Deux dates avaient été fixé jusqu'à Noël, une en octobre et l'autre en Décembre, peu avant les vacances. Le lundi arriva alors et débuta sur le cours de métamorphose.

Elynn entra dans la salle de cours sous le regard attentif de son professeur. Elle s'installa tranquillement à sa place habituelle, en compagnie de Lisa (voir chapitre 1) et commença à sortir ses affaire tandis que le professeur écrivait quelque chose au tableau. Il se retourna vers ses élèves et leur fit signe d'arrêter de sortir leurs affaires.

-Bonjour à vous mes chers élèves, commença-t-il. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler la pratique du sortilège de transformation des goûts. Pour ce faire je vais vous demander à chacun et à chacune ce que vous n'aimez pas manger puis je le ferais apparaître. Ensuite votre partenaire vous lancera le sort et vous devrait manger un morceau de ce qui vous a été attribué. Bien, commençons. Je vais procéder par ordre alphabétique.

Elynn n'écouta qu'à moitié ce que disait le professeur, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire. En principe, elle aimait tout et mangeait de tout, mais elle n'adorait rien en particulier. Finalement, elle arrêta son choix sur des endives.

-Miss Maruyama? demanda le professeur.  
-Des poivrons, fit-elle simplement.

Elynn nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Elle donna le nom du légume qu'elle n'appréciait pas et il apparut devant elle. Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le professeur qui les faisait apparaître mais les Elfes de Maisons.

-Bien, je vais maintenat vous répartir par binôme d'après vos niveau. Une fois que vous aurez réussit le sort vous m'appellerez, et si je doute de votre bonne parole je vous ferais boire un peu de veritaserum que mon collègue m'a gentiment donné. Ceci fait, je vous donnerais le nom d'un sortilège, vous devrez vous rendre à la bibliothèque, trouver la formule, la tester puis en noter les effets, toujours avec votre partenaire de binôme et vous me rendrez ça pour la semaine prochaine. Bref, sur ce, je vous donne le nom de votre partenaire. Miss Potter ira avec Miss Maruyama.

Elynn tourna la tête vers Ameratetsu et la fixa quelques secondes. Finalement ce fut elle qui la rejoignit, prenant ses affaires elle se dirigea vers la jeune japonaise. Elle commencèrent à déplacer les tables à l'aide de leur baguette. Lorsque tous les binômes furent fait, ils commencèrent.

-Je commence où tu souhaite y aller la première? demanda Elynn.  
-Je vais commencer.

Elynn était contente de ne pas être la première à le faire, ayant peur d'échouer, ce qui était fort probable. Elle préférait voir comment allait se débrouiller Ameratetsu avant elle, bien qu'il soit probable que comme d'habitude, elle réussisse le sort du premier coup. Ce fut donc sans surprise que lorsqu'Elynn goûta à son endive, elle trouva l'amertume du légume très plaisante. C'était asse étrange d'apprécier quelque chose que d'habitude on n'aimait pas.

-Alors? demanda froidement Ameratetsu.

Tiens, elle en arrivait même à apprécier la voix froide de sa partenaire.

-Ca marche à merveille.

Et le regard de la japonaise aussi, il était froid à souhait. Et... Ameratetsu lança le contre-sort et les délires d'Elynn sur sa partenaire prirent fins. Ce fut à son tour de lancer le sort, et elle due s'y reprendre à trois fois avant qu'il ne fonctionne. Elle se demanda si Ameratetsu avait ressentie la même chose qu'elle à son égard, si au lieu de la laisser indifférente, elle l'avait trouvé intéressante... Ses réflexion furent stopper par la jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur. Elles n'eurent même pas besoin de lui prouver qu'elles l'avait bien réussit. Il leur donna le nom du sortilège et elles se rendirent directement à la bibliothèque sans échanger un mot. Une fois là-bas, elles se répartirent les tâches.

-Bien, je te laisse chercher sur ces étagèrent là, moi je m'occupe de celle-ci, fit Elynn.  
-D'accord.

Inutile de préciser que la voix d'Ameratetsu était, comme à son habitude, froide. Etrangement, cela ne déplut pas particulièrement à la jeune fille qui préféra ne pas s'étendre là-dessus, se plongeant dans les recherches. Au bout d'une heure, Ameratetsu appela Elynn.

-Je crois que je l'ai trouvé.  
-Ah, je peux voir? demanda Elynn.

La japonaise lui tendit le vieux grimoire qu'elle saisit, regardant la page à laquelle il était ouvert. Elle s'appuya prudemment contre les étagères et commença à lire les informations qui étaient réunis ici sur le sort. Le sort consistait en la transformation de son partenaire en l'animal lui correspondant le mieux. Il était souvent utiliser pour connaître la forme de l'animagus de la personne recevant le sort. Il avait été utilisé dans de nombreux procès mettant en scène une personne attaqué par un animagus non répertorié.

-Avec qui te rends-tu à Prè-au-Lard?

Elynn releva la tête. Elle devait délirer, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle venait bien d'entendre Ameratetsu lui parler pourtant. Elle était bien en train de la regarder d'un air interrogateur. La préfète réfléchis quelques secondes.

-J'irais probablement avec Solis et Séléné, pourquoi?  
-Je... Il serait possible... De vous accompagner? demanda Ameratetsu, quelque peu hésitante.

Ca y est, Elynn devait être folle... Néanmoins elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air hésitant et un peu perdu d'Ameratetsu.

-Bien sûre, il n'y a pas de problème, j'en parlerais avec eux. Au fait, quand à lieu la sortie déjà?  
-Le week-end qui vient, répondit-elle, ayant repris de l'assurance.  
-Bien, je propose qu'on teste le sort une prochaine fois et qu'on aille manger!

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête et elles se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'à la Grande salle. Tous furent surpris lorsqu'ils les virent arriver ensemble et s'installer côte à côte mais personne ne dit rien. Comme à son habitude, Ameratetsu ne disait rien, tandis qu'Elynn bavardait avec Solis et Séléné.

Le mercredi eu lieu l'entraînement de quidditch. Depuis ses deux mercredi de retenue, Séléné avait décidé de lui faire subir un entraînement encore plus dur que d'habitude jusqu'au premier match qui aurait lieu la semaine suivant. Le samedi de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva rapidement et Elynn fut la dernière à arriver devant l'entrée du château avant le départ. Solis et Séléné l'attendaient, debout et non loin d'eux se trouvait Ameratetsu, appuyée contre un arbre. Elynn les rejoigni lorsque les élèves partirent en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

Arrivés dans le village, ils se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais quasiment directement, préférant attendre que Zonko se vide un peu des élèves pour s'y rendre. Dans la ville, quasiment rien n'avait changé, les boutiques restaient les même et seuls les propriétaires changeaient. Les enfants du dernier jumeau survivant avaient repris la boutique et la fille de madade Rosmerta la direction des Trois Balais. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle et s'installèrent dans un coin. Solis alla passer commande, restant un moment entre filles.

-Dis-moi Ameratetsu, tu as un petit ami ou des vue sur quelqu'un? demanda Séléné, à la surprise d'Elynn.  
-Je n'ai pas de petit ami, néanmoins il y a bien quelqu'un qui m'intéresse, répondit-elle tranquillement.

Alors là, Elynn était confuse. Pourquoi Ameratetsu avait-elle répondu? Pourquoi Séléné avait posé la question? Et pourquoi une pointe d'apréhension semblait prendre place dans le coeur d'Elynn. Séléné pris un air intéressé.

-Ah, et peut-on savoir qui? poursuivit-elle.  
-Non, c'est un secret, dit-elle en affichant un sourire malicieux, quittant son habituel ton froid.

Elle n'avait quand même pas rêvé là. Ou alors si, et elle devenait folle. Ameratetsu venait de sourire! Sourire! Elle, la reine des glaçons! Elynn n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Par quel miracle cela était-il arrivé. Est-ce que c'était parce que parler de la personne qu'elle semblait aimer, même indirectement lui faisait plaisir? La jeune fille fut interrompu dans ses réflexions, Solis revenant les bras chargés de bierraubeure. La conversation repris un cour normal, mais Elynn n'arriva pas à suivre, trop préoccupé par ce mystéieux inconnu qui venait se dresser entre elle et... Voilà que maintenant elle se meetait à divaguer, elle se disait qu'Ameratetsu lui appartenait, et puis quoi encore? Elle se gifla mentalement (petite dédicace au passage à Cachou-chan) et repris le fil de la conversation, ou plutôt tenta. En ayant finalement assez de rester là, elle se leva à la grande surprise de Solis et Séléné et partie, balbutiant vaguement qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire.

En sortant, elle commença à se diriger rageusement vers un endroit quelconque, sans vraiment faire attention à là où elle allait. Elle croisa Lisa, André et Grégory en compagnie d'Aaron qui était en train de se vanter. Elle n'y préta pas une grande attention, avançant d'un pas rapide.

Elle arriva finalement devant la cabane hurlante, où elle s'arrêta. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas de fantômes à l'intérieur et elle n'avait absolument pas peur d'y aller en général. Elle préféra tout de même s'arrêter, s'appuyant sur la barrière, pour pouvoir faire le vide dans son esprit lorsqu'elle vit arriver Ameratetsu. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et s'ordonna de rester calme. Elle se redressa légèrement et commença à partir en tentant de contourner la japonaise. Mais cela ne lui échappa pas et elle s'approcha d'elle. Elynn tenta tant bien que mal de l'éviter, sans succès. Elle se retrouva finalement acculée contre un arbre. Ameratetsu placa ses mains au dessus des épaules d'Elynn et planta ses yeux dans les siens, la forçant à rester immobile.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie? demanda-t-elle.  
-J'avais chaud, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondit Elynn en se donnant l'air le plus neutre possible.  
-Tu n'avais qu'à le dire, je suis certaine qu'ils seraient venus avec toi, et au pire je t'aurais accompagnée, même si tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier ma compagnie.

Elynn fut surprise de ses paroles et elle sentie une certaine colère monter en elle. Voilà que maintenant c'était elle qui repoussait Ameratetsu? C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité!

-Tu rigoles? C'est toi qui depuis le début m'ignore! Et il faudrait que maintenant je me confie gentiment à toi? Alors là tu rêves! cracha-t-elle.

Le regard d'Ameratetsu s'assombrit et Elynn regretta ses paroles. Elle libéra Elynn de son emprise et commença à rebrousser chemin. Elle n'eut pas le courage de la retenir, et finalement, elle se laissa aller contre l'arbre, fermant les yeux. Elle rejoignit finalement le village où elle retrouva sans difficulté ses deux amis. Ils remarquèrent immédiatement que quelque chose clochaient mais ils ne dirent rien, regagnant tous trois le château.


	7. Chapter 6

Alors, parce que je suis toujours aussi génial, merveilleuse et... Bref, parce que je suis moi, voici la suite de l'histoire! Et oui, je sais, ne me remerciaient pas, vraiment! Quoique, une petite review serait vraiment la bienvenue car dans ce monde hostile et malveillant, cela fait toujours plaisir, ça coûte rien et ça vous donne des chances d'avoir la suite plus vite.

Bref, bonne lecture!

Disclaimers: Alors non, l'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que certains personnages et nom ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, à défaut je vous en apporte de nouveau ainsi qu'une jolie petite histoire, que je vous offre dans mon immense générosité.

(Et oui, aujourd'hui je suis prise d'une soudaine crise d'égocentrisme... Désolée XD)

Ameratetsu!

P.S. Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, n'ayant plus de chapitre en réserve... Si vraiment je mets du temps, je vous avertirais dans mon profil.

Réponse aux Reviews:

Violine: N'est-ce pas, Ame à du mal à rester froide devant Elynn je crois ^^  
Hell-Ska: Merci à toi pour ta Review, et pour tes compliments! Alors voilà la suite donc ^^

Chapitre 6

Depuis quelque jours, Ameratetsu et Elynn s'évitaient, et si l'une apercevait au bout d'un couloir l'autre arrrivant vers elle, elle n'hésitait pas à faire un gros détour, même si après elles devaient courir pour ne pas arriver en cour. Au bout de quelques jours, cela commença à agacer Elynn, qui au final n'en voulait pas tant que ça à la japonaise, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle s'était un peu emporté comme elle la dernière fois... Alors qu'enfin elle avait montré un semblant d'intérêt pour Elynn et le groupe plus généralement. S'en voulant un peu, elle avait décidé de parler à la japonaise dès qu'elle le pourrait pour que cesse se fichu malentendu, surtout qu'elles avaient un sortilège à tester. Elle décida de s'y prendre le lundi soir, sachant qu'Ameratetsu filait directement dans leur chambre la plupart du temps directement après les cours.

Elynn s'était tranquillement installé dans la salle commune en attendant que sa co-locataire arrive. Elle travaillait en attendant sur un devoir de potion qu'il fallait rendre la semaine prochaine. Elle devait faire au moins trente centimètres de parchemin, ce qui en soit n'était pas encore trop long pour une septième année. La jeune fille jetait de fréquents coup d'oeil sur l'ouverture du passage secret en espérant qu'elle arriverait bientôt. Mais Elynn ne la vit pas et elle parti finalement manger lorsque Solis et Séléné vinrent la chercher. Elle rangea ses affaires en soupirant, elle verrait ça après le repas...

Elle ne l'aperçu pas durant le repas et tout le monde remarqua l'absence du directeur et ils cherchèrent tous à savoir pourquoi, chacun ayant sa théorie, plus ou moins réaliste ou stupide. Elynn ne prit pas part au débat, pensant à tout autre chose, lorsque le directeur arriva finalement.

*********

Je donnais le mot de passe à la statue se trouvant devant moi. Celle-ci pivota et laissa apparaître des marches taillés en pierre menant au bureau du directeur de l'établissement. Bien sûre, si je m'y rendait ce n'était pas sans raison et je comptait bien obtenir des réponses à mes questions. Arrivant devant la porte, je frappais trois coups discret. J'attendis qu'on me dise d'entrer avant de pousser la porte, qui était sans doute là depuis bien longtemps. Je la refermais derrière moi doucement avant de me retourner pour observer le bureau d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci était spacieux et sur les murs on pouvait voir les tableaux des anciens directeurs. J'y reconnu Albus Dumbledor et Minerva McGonagall, n'ayant jamais étudier l'histoire de Poudlard, j'ignorais qui étaient les autres. L'actuel directeur était assis derrière son bureau et il me toisa de son regard émeraude, je notais qu'il avait le même que celui d'Elynn. D'ailleurs, c'était à son sujet que je me trouvais ici.

-Miss Maruyama, que puis-je pour vous? demanda le Survivant.

J'avais vraiment du mal à croire que devant moi se tenait l'homme qui, bien des années auparavant, avait vaincu Voldemort -plus personne n'avait peur de prononcer son nom- et qu'il était le héro de la Seconde Guerre, mais il s'agissait bien de lui. Il avait au moins soixante ans et ses traits étaient marqués par les épreuves, par le temps et par la fatigue. Ses cheveux, coupés assez courts et en bataille, étaient d'un blanc neigeux et je ne doutais pas un seul instant que ce n'était pas seulement dû à son âge. Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur le siège devant son bureau d'un geste de la main. J'acceptais l'invitation, non sans m'être légèrement incliné avant de le faire.

-Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous sur divers sujets concernant mon intégration dans l'école.

Il avait posé sa plume sur la bureau avant de se rejeter en arrière en croisant les mains devant lui, m'écoutant avec attention en me fixant avec un léger amusement qui m'agaça. Les tableaux étaient en train de nous écouter et si nécessaire, je me doutait bien qu'ils prendraient part à la discussion.

-Je voudrais savoir la raison de ma répartition à Gryffondor. Je vois bien que je n'y ai pas ma place et que, de plus, je dérange Elynn Potter.

Elynn Potter était la principale raison de mon choix, je ne voulais plus la voir, ou plutôt je ne pouvais plus, la situation n'étant pas des plus confortable, il fallait bien l'avouer. J'étais persuadé de la déranger plus qu'autre chose et je ne voulais pas que ça continue. Et puis il étais vrai que moi-même j'étais perturbé en sa présence, et ça, je ne le devais pas.

-Je vois... Je peux tout à fait comprendre votre situation, mais une fois répartie, nous ne pouvons pas discuter le Choixpeau, c'est ainsi, vous resterez donc à Gryffondor. Qui plus est, si il vous y a envoyé c'est bien qu'il y a une raison et même si vous ne tenez pas à vous l'avouer, je suis persuadé que vous la connaissez tout aussi bien que moi.

Bon... Je compris tout de suite que je n'arriverais sans doute pas à obtenir gain de cause sur un éventuelle changement de maison, et puis de toute façon je ne me voyais pas aller ailleurs pour le moment. Je n'étais ni fourbe, ni patiente, ni travailleuse. Aucune des maisons là ne me correspondaient, pas plus que Gryffondor. Alors je pouvais au moins essayer de négocier la tranquillité d'Elynn.

-Serait-il au moins possible de changer de chambre, je ne voudrais pas déranger plus que ça ma camarade.

Je le vis lever un sourcil, légèrement étonné. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je sentais que ma proposition allait également être refusée...

-Je ne vois pas en quoi vous la dérangeriez, surtout que, étant son grand-père, je puis vous assurer qu'elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et que lorsqu'elle doit dire quelque chose à quelqu'un, elle le fait.

En effet, j'avais déjà pu le remarquer... J'écoutait ce que le directeur avait encore à me dire tandis que je cherchais en même temps un moyen de le faire plier.

-Non, à mon avis il n'est pas nécessaire de vous séparer. Mais si dans un mois la situation ne change pas peut-être que là j'y réfléchirais.

J'avais été élevée dans la tradition japonaise où il était déconseillé de désobéir à l'un de ses supérieurs et par conséquent, je ne protestais pas. Je ne pouvais pas attendre un mois, c'était bien trop long! Je trouverais un autre moyen de parvenir à mes fins. Pour ça, je n'avais qu'à rendre la vie impossible à Elynn pour qu'elle demande elle-même à être séparée de moi. Il était donc inutile de protester plus que ça pour le moment. Finalement, peut-être que Serpentard m'aurait mieux convenue, car après tout j'étais prête à tout pour obtenir ce que je voulais, même à perdre une partie de moi-même dans ma recherche.

-C'était tout ce que vous vouliez? me demanda-t-il.  
-Hmm... Je pense que oui.

Je pris un air contrit, comme pour montrer que je n'étais pas contente de son choix, bien que j'avais déjà établi un autre plan. Je me levais et le saluais avant de me retourner pour partir.

-Ah, au faite, miss Maruyama...

Je me retournais vers le directeur et le regardais d'un air interrogateur.

-Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir prendre soin d'Elynn...  
-... Oui, monsieur.

Ben voyons... Et puis quoi d'autre, du thé?

-Et sachez qu'à Gryffondor, si il est vrai que la principale qualité est le courage, il en existe beaucoup d'autre, et je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous les possédez, dit-il en souriant gentiment.

J'hochais de la tête sans répondre et je partais pour de bon. Non, je n'avais décidément pas ma place ici en tant que Gryffondor... Je n'avais pas ma place ici tout court à vrai dire. Après avoir fermé la porte du bureau, je soupirais doucement. Le repas dans la grande salle avait déjà débuté quand j'arrivais devant celle-ci et je regardais un instant les portes conduisants dans la salle. j'entendais les rires, mais je ne voulais pas y aller, non... J'avais besoin d'être seule pour le moment... J'avais toujours besoin d'être seule. Je décidais de me rendre dans la Salle sur Demande où, normalement, personne n'irait de la soirée.

*********

Je quittais la Salle sur Demande avec la ferme intention de tout faire pour qu'Elynn me déteste et ainsi pouvoir retrouver ma tranquilité dans mes recherches, dans ma vengeance. Je parcouru rapidement les couloirs et rejoint sans encombre la salle commune. En entrant, je n'y trouvais personne, ce qui en sois était logique vu l'heure qu'il était. Je montais dans ma chambre où ma co-locataire devait déjà dormir bien au chaud sous ses couvertures rouges de fière Gryffondor. Je passais la porte sans faire de bruit, je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement déclancher les hostilités maintenant. Ma résolution vacilla lorsque que je vis que la lumière était encore allumée dans la chambre et qu'elle était là, sur son lit, assise à la tête de celui-ci. Quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux lui couvraient un peu le visage et ses yeux étaient fermés, sa respiration calme et régulière, elle devait dormir depuis quelques temps déjà. Je la regarda quelques instant avant de soupirer. Je m'approcha d'elle, l'observant. Sur le lit, à côté de sa main ouverte, reposait un livre que je pris entre mes mains avant de regarder le titre. Mes yeux s'assombrirent légèrement et je le reposais sur sa table de chevet ainsi que ses lunettes. J'avais pu observer qu'elle en avait besoin lorsqu'elle lisait, et finalement, cela lui donnait un petit air intelligent qui était absolument craquant. Bref.

J'observais de nouveau son visage, ses traits, si paisibles dans son sommeil. Elle possédait une telle innocence, je savais qu'elle possédait encore l'innocence et la naïveté de l'enfance sur certaines choses, notamment sur ses idéaux, elle était une rêveuse et une idéaliste. Je la glissais dans son lit, elle était déjà changée. Lorsqu'elle fut installée correctement sous les draps, je la regardais de nouveau. Mes résolutions et ma raison vacillèrent légèrement. Pouvais-je vraiment la blesser, était-ce ce que je voulais? Je me rendais compte que dans le bureau du directeur, lorsque je lui avait assuré que je prendrais soin de sa petite-fille, je n'avais pas mentie. Je ne pouvais ni ne voulais la blesser, pour rien au monde.

Je lui dégageais le visage de quelques mèches de cheveux, laissant mon doigt glisser sur sa peau, si douce. Que j'aimerais pouvoir le faire à d'autres moments que dans son sommeil, lorsqu'elle n'était pas consciente que j'étais si proche d'elle. Je la fixais avant de me lever, m'étant assise un peu plus tôt sur son lit. Cela ne la perturba pas et finalement j'allais me changer et me glisser dans mon lit à mon tour. Dans la nuit noir, je regardais ma main qui plus tôt avait été en contact avec la peau d'Elynn. Quand est-ce que j'avais commencé à lui témoigner autant d'intérêt? Depuis que l'on avait dû travailler en binôme? Non, ce jour là j'avais déjà acceuilli la nouvelle avec une grande joie que j'avais caché, bien évidemment. Depuis ce jour dans la forêt interdite où, voulant l'effrayer un peu pour m'avoir suivuit j'avais fait semblant de l'attaquer sous ma forme d'animagus? Non, si ça avait été à ce moment là, je ne l'aurais pas fait, je n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Cela remontait à plus loin. Depuis le premier jour peut-être...

Elle avait été la première personne avec qui j'avais parlé dans le train -malgré le fait que l'échange ne fut pas particulièrement sympathique, par ma faute-, et j'avais senti son regard peser sur moi, et lorsqu'elle ne regardais pas dans ma direction, c'était moi qui la regardais. Elle m'intriguait, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un il n'est pas possible de définir quand est-ce que l'on est tombé amoureux. Amoureuse, moi? N'importe quoi, je n'en avais plus le droit, pas depuis que j'avais appris sa mort...

Je laissais vagabonder mon esprit avant de m'endormir.

*********

Elynn s'était endormi avant de voir rentrer Ameratetsu et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans son lit, bien au chaud sous les couvertures. Ouvrant les rideaux, elle regarda devant elle l'autre lit où Ameratetsu n'était plus. Où pouvait-elle bien être encore passé? Regardant l'heure, elle se leva et se prépara rapidement, se douchant avant de revêtir sa cape de sorcière pour descendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle croisa Solis et Séléné dans la salle commune et ils se rendirent ensemble au petit déjeuner. Ils s'instalèrent, rejoint par Aaron et d'autres membres de l'équipe de quidditch.

-Bonjour tout le monde, commença Séléné. Comment allez-vous tous? elle n'attendit pas de réponse et poursuivit. Bon, comme le match est samedi, je voulais vous dire qu'aujourd'hui nous n'aurions pas d'entraînement. Profitez-en pour décompresser, je veux que vous soyez en forme pour samedi!

Tous hochèrent la tête, ils avaient l'habitude maintenant de l'absence d'entraînement la semaine juste avant le match, et si c'était un procédé inhabituel, il fonctionnait bien car le jour du match, ils étaient toujours en forme et généralement ils mettaient la pâté à leurs adversaires. Le match de samedi les opposerait avec les Poufsouffles, qui n'arrivaient toujours pas à avoir de victoires dans la Coupe des Quatre Maisons comme dans celle de Quidditch. Ayant l'habitude désormais, ils étaient plus que jamais indifférent à la compétition entre les maisons. En faite, depuis la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, tous les mérites revenaient aux Gryffondor, et si la plupart de ceux-ci s'en vantaient, cela agaçait fortement les autres maisons. On aurait presque pu dire que désormais, les Gryffondor étaient plus connus pour leurs vantardises que leur courage.

Elynn englouti rapidement son déjeuner afin de se rendre au premier cours de la journée, qui était d'ailleurs son seul et unique cours, il s'agissait d'un cours sur les Runes et Symboles, un cours somme toute assez intéressant surtout lorsque l'on s'intéressait à la magie ancienne. Il s'agissait d'un des rares cours qu'elle ne partageait pas avec Ameratetsu, ce qui pour une fois lui déplut quelque peu. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à la suite du professeur avec les autres élèves, elle décida d'essayer de se concentrer sur le cours, sans grande réussite. Son esprit vagabondait, des questions s'imposant à elle. Elle tenta de les repousser vainement.

Elle se rejoua la scène qui avait eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard, avec l'impression que certains éléments lui échappaient. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi apprendre le fait qu'Ameratetsu s'intéressait à quelqu'un l'affectait autant, pourquoi lorsqu'elle était partie, cette dernière l'avait suivit. Non, décidément, il était impossible de savoir pour elle. Elle repoussa un peu tout ça ailleurs dans son esprit et se concentra enfin sur le cours.

*********

Elynn était assise sur son lit, en train de lire le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque sur les oups à travers le monde. Il n'y était fait aucune mention sur des loups dans la forêt du château de Poudlard, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas si il fallait se fier à l'ouvrage, après tout peu de gens connaissaient vraiment cette forêt et finalement, elle se rendait bien compte que chercher ainsi ne la ménerait probablement à rien. En soupirant, elle reposa le livre et ôta ses lunettes, les posant sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre, le regard perdu dans les nuages parcourant le ciel bleu. Elle finit par quitter son lit pour s'avancer vers la porte afin de rejoindre la Salle Commune où elle trouverait très certainement ses deux meilleurs amis, en train de faire leurs devoirs sans doute. Elles-même n'avaient toujours pas eu le temps de tester le sort qu'elles avaient trouvé dans le grimoire l'autre jour et Elynn avait bien conscience qu'elles devaient se dépêcher pour avoir le temps de le faire. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un le fit juste avant et la jeune fille dû faire un bond en arrière pour ne pas se la prendre dans la figure. Elle retrouva ainsi nez à nez avec Ameratetsu. Celle-ci allait d'ailleurs se retourner pour s'en aller mais Elynn la rattrapa par la manche de son uniforme.

-Attends, Ameratetsu! demanda Elynn, la voix presque suppliante.  
-Que me veux-tu, Potter? fit-elle froidement.

Elynn ne la lâcha pas, rougissant légèrement, gênée, préférant baisser les yeux devant le regard glacial de la jeune fille. Elle releva finalement son regard et rencontra le regard sombre de son interlocutrice, attendant que la préfète s'exprime.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, dit-elle de façon presque inaudible.

Une lueur étrange sembla passer dans le regard de la japonaise qui ne répondit pas immédiatement, laissant un silence gênant s'installer entre elles. Il perdura quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité aux yeux d'Elynn, lorsque finalement la voix d'Ameratetsu s'éleva, toujours aussi froide.

-Lâche ma manche s'il te plaît.

Elynn s'exécuta, déçue que sa co-locataire n'accepte pas ses excuses. N'ayant pas la force d'aller plus loin dans son discours, elle vit Ameratetsu s'apprêter à franchir la porte. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Elynn après avoir soupiré.

-Bon, tu viens, Potter? fit-elle, avec une pointe de gentillesse qui n'échapa pas à la jeune fille, un grand sourire s'affichant sur les lèvres d'Elynn.  
-J'arrive!

Elle était étrangement heureuse que la situation se soit ainsi amélioré, vraiment très heureuse. Elle suivit Ameratetsu jusqu'à la buibliothèque, sautillant presque. Lorsqu'elles passèrent dans la salle commune, quelques un remarquèrent le nouveau changement, encore moins le soupir résigné que poussa la japonaise en entendant Elynn commencer à chanter, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il lui avait pris. Mais son léger rougissement échappa à tout le monde lorsque la Gryffondor lui sauta presque dessus pour la remercier à nouveau. Au final, personne n'y prêta réellement attention.


	8. Chapter 7

Voilà la suite de l'histoire! Les choses s'accélère un peu, peut-être même trop... Bref!

**Réponse aux Reviews:  
** **Frizou:** Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle histoire (qui est plus vieille que mon OS en fait mais bon XD)! Et si je ne fait que des OCs c'est principalement dû au fait que je n'aime pas reprendre des personnages existant, ça me donne l'impression de les dénaturer un peu... Surtout que je n'ai plus lu Harry Potter depuis au moins un an vu que c'est ma soeur qui a les bouquins et que par conséquent je n'y ai que peu accès vu qu'elle n'habite plus avec moi. Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.  
**Violine:** Elynn EST une gamine... Bon, elle est plus folle mais bon XD Je pense que ça compense assez bien le caractère d'Ame (Ame est son surnom officiel quand je parle d'elle à d'autre donc bon ^^)... Mais il leur reste encore beaucoup de choses à vivre pour que l'équilibre qui existe entre elle soit moins extrémiste. Bref, bonne lecture à toi ^^

Chapitre 7

Elynn tendit le devoir qu'Ameratetsu et elle avaient fini mercredi, suite à leur réconciliation. Le professeur leur sourit en le ramassant et Elynn porta son regard sur son amie sans que celle-ci ne le remarque, trop concentrée à regarder à l'extérieur. Etrangement, depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était une animagus, elle n'était plus surprise par le comportement de la japonaise, surtout au vue de l'animal dont elle prenait la forme. Bon, certes, elle avait d'abord était terriblement surprise en découvrant que le loup qu'elle avait rencontré n'était autre que la jeune fille mais bon, finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle-même avait appris que si jamais elle devenait animagus, elle serait un linx. Ca l'avait fait quelque peu sourire mais elle savait que cela ne lui servirait probablement jamais à rien de le savoir. Elle avait un peu discuté de leur rencontre dans la forêt et Ameratetsu avait dit à Elynn qu'elle avait juste voulu l'effrayer un peu, rien de bien méchant. La jeune fille avait essayé de faire croire à la japonaise qu'elle la boudait, mais ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, évidemment.

Samedi, le match de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle avait eu lieu. Sans grande surprise, Gryffondor avait gagné haut la main et ils avaient fêté dignement leur première victoire. Ensuite, les vacances de la toussaint arrivèrent. Grand nombre d'élève rentrèrent chez eux pour revenir finalement pour le banquet qui avait lieu à Halloween. Celui-ci se passa sans encombre, aussi grandiose que d'habitude, et tout dans Poudlard semblait terriblement calme, peut-être même trop. Cela inquiétait un peu les Gryffons qui se demandaient se que pouvaient bien mijoter les Serpents. Ma prochaine sortie pour Pré-au-Lard allait bientôt être organisé et il était déjà précue qu'Elynn y aille avec Solis, Séléné et évidemment Ameratetsu. D'ailleurs si celle-ci parlait toujours aussi peu, la jeune fille avait remarqué dans le fond de ses prunelles sombres une étrange lueur qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à interprêter pour le moment, mais qui l'intriguait réellement.

Ils étaient maintenant à une semaine de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, qui aurait lieu peu avant les vacances de Noël, l'hiver ayant bien commencé car une couche de neige très épaisse recouvrait tout le parc du château, celle-ci étant tombée durant la nuit. A son réveil, Elynn poussa un cri émerveillé. Ameratetsu étant déjà réveillé, comme d'habitude, cela ne dérangea personne et la Gryffondor commença à sauter un peu partout, impatiente de se rendre dans le parc pour plonger, surement littéralement, dans la neige.

-Ne pourrais-tu pas te calmer quelque peu, s'il te plaît? fit Ameratetsu.

Elynn rougit légèrement à sa réaction, on aurait dit une enfant qui voyait la neige pour la première fois, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle trouvait ça tellement merveileux!

-Oui! Dis, tu m'accompagneras tout à l'heure? Solis et Séléné ne sont pas encore réveillé et les autres non plus, hein, dis!

Devant l'insistance de la préfète -à se demander comment elle avait bien pu être préfète-, Ameratetsu céda en levant les yeux aux ciel, un peu éxédé par Elynn.

-Super! On va manger, alors?

Ameratetsu la suivit lorsqu'elle eu fini de se préparer et elles rejoignirent la Grande Salle assez rapidement.

Nous longions le lac depuis un moment déjà, Elynn allimentant la conversation sans que j'ai à le faire, intervenant de temps en temps mais étant toujours attentive, la voix de la Gryffondor était tellement agréable à entendre... J'aimais tellement l'écouter, surtout depuis que nos relations s'étaient amélioré, depuis le mercredi où nous nous étions réconciliés. Je commençais à réfléchir à tout ça, la tête dans les nuages. Elynn dû remarquer ma courte absence car elle en profita pour se baisser, ramasser de la neige et la mettre en boule avant de me la lancer. Le contact froid de la neige me ramena à la réalité.

-Eh, je rêve ou tu viens de m'attaquer?! fis-je, avec un air qui se voulait faché.  
-Non, tu ne rêve pas, et je peux même recommencer! rigola-t-elle avant de me lancer une autre boule de neige.  
-Toi...

Elynn commença à s'enfuir en courant, espérant m'échapper. C'était mal me connaître, j'étais bien plus rapide qu'elle et je la rattrapa sans mal. Je l'attrapa par le bras dans le but de la faire se retourner mais cela échoua lamentablement, car elle tomba et je la suivit dans sa chute. Encore une fois, nous nous retrouvâmes l'une au dessus de l'autre, elle dominant à nouveau tandis que moi je me retrouvais sans elle. Un sourire s'esquissa sur mon visage et je vis quelque chose danser au fond des yeux de mon amie. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que je pouvais sourire aussi naturellement, lorsque nous n'étions que toutes les deux, comme maintenant, tâche d'encre sur le papier du gigantesque parc de Poudlard. Profitant d'une seconde d'innatention de sa part, je repris le dessus par rapport à elle en la faisant tomber sur la neige pour passer ensuite une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, l'empêchant de se relever en lui tenant les poignets. Elle tenta de se dégager, en vain, je ne lâchais pas. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux.

-Et si tu me lâchais à présent? demanda-t-elle, apparemment le souffle court.  
-Et si je refuse? avançais-je, cachant mal mes sentiments qui commençaient à déborder en moi.

J'avais toujours mes yeux plantés dans les siens, verts, si profond et que j'aimais tant. Mon coeur battait la chamade et toutes mes pensées étaient concentrées sur ma camarade. Un nuage se formait devant sa bouche à chaque respiration. Sa bouche, elle avait l'air si douce... D'ailleurs nos deux visages s'étaient rapprochés, j'en voyais chaque détails, je sentais sa respiration venir réchauffer la peau glacée de mon visage, plus rien autour de nous n'existait, nous étions perdu dans le monde de blancheur offert par la neige, et son froid d'ailleurs ne nous atteignait plus. Je franchis le dernier centimètre qui me séparait des lèvres d'Elynn. Comme je m'y attendais, elles étaient d'une douceur innégalable, encore plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je libérais ses poignets et nous nous redressâmes, moi toujours au dessus d'elle, qui passait maintenant ses bras autour de mon cou. Sa langue vint passer le barrage de mes lèvres et notre baiser s'approfondie, je sentait mon corps réagir, s'enflammant. Je lui caressais le visage, tandis que nos lèvres se séparèrent à regret bien que ravis par le ballet qu'elles venaient d'effectuer. Nous nous observâmes quelques instant en silence sans la moindre gêne avant que le rouge ne gagne ses joues. Je lui souris tendrement, depuis combien de temps je n'avais plus ressentie ça, depuis quand je me sentais vivre de nouveau? Mon monde reprenait peu à peu des couleurs dans le blanc de la neige. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

-Je... commença-elle en hésitant.  
-Oui? fis-je en essayant de l'encourager, ma main toujours sur son visage.  
-On est pas de simples amies, n'est-ce pas? souffla-t-elle.

J'eu un petit rire. Que cela faisait du bien de rire, libérée.

-Je ne crois pas, en effet.  
-Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir.  
Non, confirmais-je.

Elle me fit un sourire timide. Je ne savais pas si elle acceptait encore vraiment bien la situation, mais finalement nous nous relevâmes tranquillement pour nous diriger vers le château, les autres devaient à présent s'être réveiller. Je lui tendis a main, il fallait en profiter avant de revenir au château.

Arrivées devant les grandes portes, je lui lâchais la main en soupirant. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais avais-je réellement le choix, pour elle? Nous passâmes les portes et nous rendions dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Par la suite tout se passa bien, les cours, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard... Tout se déroulait pour le mieux et jusqu'à présent Elynn et Ameratetsu réussissaient parfaitement bien à cacher leur relation à leurs amis, bien qu'Elynn doutait que Solis et Séléné soient dupe. Mais à vrai dire, elles s'en fichaient un peu, profitant de chaque instant passé avec l'autre, bien que pour le moment leur relation se limitait à leur baisé, les deux encore assez timide l'une envers l'autre, peut-être. Elles préféraient sans doute prendre leur temps, car après tout elles n'avaient que 17 ans et la vie devant elles.

Mais ailleurs, dans un endroit bien lointain, où la nuit venait de tomber depuis maintenant deux heures...

-Où est-elle? fit la voix, d'un homme sans doute.

Il était placé dans l'ombre de la pièce de telle façon qu'on ne voyait rien de lui, ni son visage, ni le reste de son corps. On devinait juste qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il observait une personne qui se trouvait au sol, tordu de douleur, agonisant. La personne en question était plutôt petite, il s'agissait également d'un homme. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'on pu voir qu'il était d'origine japonaise, avec un regard profondément noir.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez...  
-Tu mens! Avoue! poursuivit la voix, rageuse.  
-Je ne mens pas...  
-Menteur! Doloris! cracha la voix.

Les cris résonnèrent dans la grande propriété, mais personne n'entendait rien, car il n'y avait plus personne pour entendre, seuls les morts gisants dans différentes pièces auraient pu entendre, sans pouvoir agir.

-Je la retrouverais, et elle m'appartiendra.  
-Tu ne l'auras jamais. Jamais elle ne voudra de toi, tu es un être immonde!  
-Tu gaspilles tes dernières paroles en insultes? Dommage...

Un éclair vert traversa la pièce puis la nuit reprit ses droits, silencieuse et mortelle.

C'était le jour du départ pour les vacances de Noël. Tous le monde était prêt à monter dans le train, certains s'y trouvant déjà, lorsqu'une altercation eu lieu. On pouvait voir d'un côté des représentant des verts et argents, arrogant et fiers, et de l'autre principalement des rouges et ors. Les élèves s'arrêtaient sur leur passage et un cercle avait commencé à se former. Il était rare que ce genre de problème arrive juste avant les vacances.

-La ferme, Montague! cracha Solis avec véhémence. Et ne t'approches plus de l'un de nous, sinon...  
-Sinon quoi? Tu vas aller tout rapporter à beau papa Potter? railla-t-il, provoquant l'hilarité de ses comparses.  
-Ecoutes-moi bien, espèce de petit arrogant prétentieux, menace encore une seule fois un de mes amis ou un membre de ma famille, parles encore une seule fois d'eux sur ce ton et je te ferais à jamais regretter tes paroles.  
-Mon dieu, j'ai peur!  
-Tu devrais, Montague, intervint alors Elynn.  
-Toujours ensemble, à ce que je vois. Totalement incapable d'être séparé l'un de l'autre.

Elynn ignora les paroles du Serpentard et elle secoua un instant la tête de dépit. Décidément, il n'avait toujours rien compris.

-Je te mets un avertissement Montague, en tant que préfète de Gryffondor.  
-Espèce de...

Il sorti sa baguette dans un geste vif, sans laisser le temps à Elynn de réagir.

-Incendio!

Le sort n'atteignit pas sa cible, quelqu'un s'était dressé entre eux et avait dévier sa trajectoire vers le sol, créant un nueage de fumée et laissant une trace de brûlure sur le sol. La fumée alla se mélanger à celle du train et Ameratetsu apparu, un air peu rassurant sur le visage. Tous la fixèrent, tandis qu'elle même regardait Montague sans sourcillé. Son regard était encore plus noir que d'habitude.

-Alors, tu t'enflammes Montague? railla-t-elle.  
-Dégage, la Nouvelle! ragea-t-il.  
-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre, fit-elle froidement, faisant frissoner son adversaire.  
-Ca c'est ce que tu crois! Expelliarmus! cria-t-il.

Ameratetsu dévia à nouveau le sort d'un simple mouvement de baguette, il attaqua de nouveau, elle dévia. Cela se épéta trois fois, le Serpentard devenant de plus en plus pâle à mesure que ses tentatives échouaient devant une Ameratetsu au regard de plus en plus sombre, impitoyable. Elle passa finalement à l'action.

-Levicorpus.

Ses mots furent à peine murmurés mais ils prirent effet immédiatement et montague se retrouva pendu la tête à l'envers sous le regard de dizaines d'élèves ahuris. La jeune japonaise s'approcha de lui d'une démarche nonchalante. Elle se pencha à l'oreil de l'adolescent.

-Attaque encore une seule fois Elynn, ou un Gryffondor, et je te jure que plus jamais tu ne pourras tenir une baguette.

Les menaces avaient à peine été murmurer et seul Montague avait pu entendre, un frisson lui parcouru le dos et la fille se retourna, le laissant la tête en bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai rejoint Elynn. Là, elle agita sa baguette dans la direction du Serpentard et il se retrouva libéré de l'emprise du sort. Les Gryffondor commencèrent à s'éloigner, lorsque Montague hurla quelque chose à l'intention d'Ameratetsu.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as survécu que tu y échaperas toujours!

Ce furent les paroles de trop, la japonaise se retourna pour aller dans sa direction, mais sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, inquiéte par la lueur folle qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard de sa compagne, Elynn la retint par le bras.

-Non, ne l'écoute pas... fit-elle doucement, comme pour la supplier.

Elle fixa le jeune homme intensément avant de se détourner et de fendre la foule qui s'écartait sur son passage. Elynn la suivit en demandant aux autres Gryffons d'y aller sans elle, elle allait rester avec Ame. Elle réussi à la rattraper tant bien que mal et elle la saisit par le bras. Lorsque la japonaise se tourna vers Elynn, elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et son regard renvoyait une impression étrange, altéré par rapport à d'habitude.

-Fiches-moi la paix, Potter, lança-t-elle, acide.  
-Ame... Que s'est-il passé? Qu'a voulu dire Montague? fit-elle doucement.

Elle pâlit encore plus avant de se détourné, Elynn la suivant en se mettant à son niveau.

-Ame...  
-Ca ne te regarde pas! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je m'appelle Ameratetsu! lança-t-elle avec colère.

Elynn se retrouva incapable de faire le moindre geste. Lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit, indiquant le départ du train, elle fut forcé de se détourner de la direction qu'avait prise Ameratetsu, ne l'apercevant même plus. Elle monta dans le train et alla retrouver ses amis. Une fois dans le compartiment, Solis et Séléné l'intérogèrent du regard, elle ne répondit pas.

********


	9. Chapter 8

Bien bien bien, voilà la suite, il s'agit pour le moment du plus long chapitre que j'ai fait depuis le début de l'histoire, et pourtant il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Bref!

Réponse à la Review:  
Violine: Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre, et non, je ne réutilise pas Voldy, il a pas assez de classe XD Bref ^^' Et fais gaffe, faut pas énerver Ame, tu risquerais de le regretter. Et puis concernant le surnom je pense donner quelques explication dans le prochain chapitre... Bon, y'auras sans doute beaucoup d'explication dans le suivant XD. Et sinon oui, elles sont mignonnes comme ça. Bref, voilà la suite, je te souhaites une bonne lecture.

Voilà, donc si ça vous plaît n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça serait gentil, merci 3 (et ça vous permettra d'avoir plus vite la suite! ;) )

*********

Chapitre 8

*********

Elynn regardait par la fenêtre les paysages de l'Ecosse. Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques, les montagnes ancestrales gardant les lacs tout aussi ancien, abritant des légendes connus de tous, d'autres disparues depuis des siècles. Plus souvent disparues. La végétation était habituellement luxuriante et à juste titre, il faisait beau dans ces régions seulement soixante jours de l'année, le reste il pleuvait, plus ou moins fort, bien que là le blanc recouvrait les arbres. Elynn aimait beaucoup l'Ecosse et elle était triste de quitter le château, mais heureuse de retrouver sa famille. Cela compensait. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pensait pas à son père, à sa mère et à ses soeurs en regagnant Londres et la gare de King Cross, admirant les paysages qui défilaient sous ses yeux, paysages qu'elle avait vue à maintes reprises. Non, elle était en train de penser à Ameratetsu, à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, à leur relation qui avait évoluée si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. A ses propres sentiments. Elle avait compris qu'elle aimait Ameratetsu depuis longtemps, et elle l'acceptait plus ou moins, préférant ne pas y penser, ne pas penser à sa famille justement. Pas que ses parents ou ses soeurs aient l'esprit fermé, mais elle avait quand même peur, surtout qu'elle-même ignorait si au final Ameratetsu l'aimait ou pas. A vrai dire, depuis le début, aucune des deux n'avait dit ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à l'autre qu'elle l'aimait, et c'était ça qui inquiétait la jeune fille en grande partie. Elle se demandait si la dispute de tout à l'heure aurait des conséquences sur ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une envers l'autre. Il est vrai que ça n'aurait pas dû l'inquiéter car après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles avaient des différents, loin de là, mais jamais Ameratetsu n'avait réagit aussi sévèrement, comme si elle se fichait de blesser Elynn.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois, ses amis ne cherchant plus à comprendre ce qu'elle avait, avant de replonger son regard émeraude dans sa contemplation des paysages. Elle se rendait compte que finalement elle ne savait pas grand chose du passé de la japonaise, sur son environnement, sa famille, sur sa vie et ses goûts... Et elle le regrettait. Ameratetsu était entouré d'un voile de mystère inquiétant et sombre qui l'éloignait du reste des gens, et si jusqu'à présent Elynn ne s'en était pas inquiété, elle se disait qu'il était peut-être temps finalement de s'en préoccuper. Elle ne devait pas juste essayer de faire oublier à sa compagne ses ennuis en faisant l'idiote, il fallait les effacer, mais ça Elynn ne savait pas si elle le pouvait, si elle en était seulement capable.

Mais pour ça en fait, il faudrait déjà savoir contre quoi elle devait aider Ameratetsu à lutter. Elle réfléchit rapidement aux mots qu'avait prononcé Montague plus tôt. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et cela agaçait fortement la jeune fille. Elle serra les poings.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la gare de King Cross et la jeune fille respira un bon coup avant de se lever et d'attraper ses bagages qu'elle réduit avant de les mettre dans sa poche et de sortir à l'air libre. En voyant sa mère arriver vers elle, elle se plaqua un sourire sur le visage. La femme qui l'avait porté et vu grandir était plutôt grande, contrairement à Elynn, mince et élégante, avec de longs cheveux blonds bouclés et de magnifiques yeux bleus, il se dégageait d'elle une aura d'autorité, elle était d'ailleurs la seule à savoir se faire entendre de James Potter, le père d'Elynn. Elle s'approcha de cette dernière et la serra dans ses bras, étouffant à moitié l'étudiante.

-Maman, lâche moi, tu vas me tuer! fit-elle.

L'étreinte se relâcha et la jeune fille repris enfin son souffle. Sa mère rigola et ébouriffa les cheveux noirs d'Elynn, avant que celle-ci ne se dégage et ne se tienne à une distance respectable de la femme blonde pour éviter toute effusion pouvant à nouveau nuire à sa vie et à sa réputation.

-Alors, comment s'est passée ta rentrée depuis les dernières vacances? Pas trop dur? Tu as finalement trouvé un petit ami? Vu comme tu rougis, je serais tenté de dire que oui!  
-Maman! cria presque Elynn, indignée et rougissante.  
-Quoi? demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent à sa fille, lorsque Solis et Séléné s'approchèrent.  
-Bonjour madame, firent-ils en même temps avec un sourire amusé, ayant suivit l'échange.  
-Vous, vous allez bien vouloir tout me raconter, n'est-ce pas? commença la mère d'Elynn, mi amusée, mi sérieuse.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de se détourner de la conversation, cherchant à travers la fumée des signes de sa japonaise préférée. Elle n'en trouva aucun et revint rapidement à la conversation.

-Vous venez bien la semaine prochaine au fait?  
-Oui, on sera là comme d'habitude, répondit Solis.  
-Très bien, passez le bonjour de ma part à vos parents.

Les parents des deux jumeaux appartenaient plus ou moins à la famille Weasley par alliance, la soeur de Fleur Delacour étant devenu la belle-soeur de Bill, elle s'était marié avec un homme du nom de Oshan, ils avaient eu des enfants qui eurent à leur tour des jumeaux, et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient fini par faire partie de la famille de par l'amitié unissant les jumeaux à Elynn. Ceux-ci s'éloignèrent et Elynn fut de nouveau seule avec sa mère qui la regardait avec l'air de quelqu'un préparant un mauvais coup. La jeune fille préféra la devancer et proposa de partir pour la maison.

Elynn fut heureuse de retrouver l'environnement confortable et douillet de sa maison. A l'extérieur on pouvait voir que celle-ci comportait trois étages, elle était fait en brique rouge et n'était pas une de ces maisons récentes construite pour accueillir les nouvelles familles. Elle était située dans un village moldu et sorcier d'anciens mineurs, un peu à l'écart de Londres. Le rez-de-chaussée était destiné aux partie communes, on y retrouvait donc la cuisine qui était assez petites et ne pouvait pas accueillir beaucoup de monde en même temps, le salon, qui occupait une grande partie de la surface de la maison et comportait une cheminée, une salle de bain qui ne servait presque jamais, sauf lorsqu'ils étaient pressé et avaient tous besoin de prendre une douche, des toilettes, une salle à manger plutôt grande, elle aussi et un vestibule. Elynn et sa mère arrivèrent par la cheminée. La jeune fille n'aimait pas particulièrement ce moyen de transport mais y était habituée. A vrai dire, elles auraient tout aussi bien pu venir en transplanant mais bon. Elynn se dirigea vers les étages en prenant la direction de l'escalier lorsque sa mère l'appela.

-Elynn.  
-Oui? questionna l'interpellé.  
-Hm... Non, rien.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment l'utilité du dérangement, elle monta les escaliers en regardant les tableaux des différents membres de sa famille en train de discuter avec des photos animés. Elle s'arrêta devant son propre portraits quelques seconde, le cadre en bois de cèdre était posé sur une tapisserie d'un bleu lavande et l'adolescente de deux ans moins âgée qu'elle semblait toute contente d'être admirée par quelqu'un, à savoir elle-même et elle allait débuter la conversation lorsque Elynn se détourna. Elle n'aimait pas parler avec elle-même, elle se trouvait agaçante par moment. Arrivée à l'étage, elle regarda le couloir qui s'étendait devant elle. Il y avait trois portes de chambre et une menant à une salle de bain. Elle se dirigea vers la porte le plus au fond lorsque quelque chose surgit sur sa droite, sortant de l'une des chambres et lui sautant littéralement dessus. N'ayant pas le temps d'esquiver, elle se retrouva au sol, encore une fois, avec sa soeur sur les bras. Heureusement que le couloir était assez large, autrement elle se serait sans doute cogné la tête.

-Ma petite soeur chérie! fit la jeune fille.  
-Rebecca! Qu'et-ce que tu fais là?

Rebecca était sa soeur aînée de trois ans. Elle travaillait pour le ministère de la magie dans les relations internationales. Elynn ne savait pas tout à fait ce en quoi consistait son travail mais elle savait que Rebecca l'aimait, et c'est ça qui comptait. La jeune femme faisant plus ou moins la même taille que sa soeur mais au contraire d'elle, elle avait hérité principalement des traits de sa mère avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et ses traits d'ange.

-Je te remercie, cela voudrait-il dire que tu préférerais me voir loin durant ces périodes de fêtes? dit-elle d'un air légèrement vexée.  
-Non, bien sûre, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! s'exclama Elynn en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Mouais, je te pardonne pour cette fois, rigola Rebecca. Bon, allons nous occuper de tes affaires!

Rebecca se redressa, libérant sa jeune soeur par la même occasion avant de se diriger vers la chambre de celle-ci. Elle entra la première dans la pièce rectangulaire, presque carrée, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit qui était placé en dessous de la fenêtre qui était légèrement en retrait par rapport au mur, perpendiculaire à celle-ci et collé contre le mur de droite. Sur la gauche il y avait un bureau où on pouvait voir au dessus un écusson aux couleurs de Gryffondor ainsi qu'une banderole. Juste à côté il y avait une bibliothèque garnie de livres tous très différents les uns des autres. Il y avait bien entendu ses livres de cours et ceux concernant la magie, mais on retrouvait aussi des romans moldues, dont de nombreux recueils de poésies. Elynn adorait les lire en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, au grand damne de ses parents qui craignaient qu'un jour elle tombe, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Elynn sortit ses bagages de sa poche et les fit reprendre une taille normale. Il était évident que Rebecca n'était là que pour parler, alors elle commença à ranger ses habits dans l'armoire qui se trouvait un peu plus loin à côté de la porte, intégré au mur. Grâce à la magie celle-ci pouvait contenir tous ses habits sans pour autant prendre de place. Elle ouvrit l'une des portes coulissante.

-Alors, ta septième année? commença sa soeur.  
-Ca se passe bien, répondit Elynn.  
-Malfoy ne t'embête pas trop?  
-Non, il est toujours aussi malveillant mais ça se passe bien.  
-Tant mieux. Et votre nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal?  
-Sympa, sans plus, on apprend bien.  
-Toujours pas d'idée pour ton avenir?  
-Non, soupira Elynn. Tu es rentrée à la maison depuis quand?  
-Je suis ici depuis la semaine dernière.

Un silence suivit ce questionnaire, à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient c'était plus ou moins la même chose, et Elynn devinait déjà ce que serait la prochaine question de sa soeur, maudissant sa famille trop curieuse et se mêlant toujours de ce qui ne les regardait pas. Mais elle savait aussi que Rebecca savait tenir sa langue, ce qui était une excellente chose.

-Alors, toujours pas de petit ami? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.  
-Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqua trop vite Elynn.

Elle se tendit en entendant le silence qui s'ensuivit. Rebecca avait remarqué le changement, surtout que d'habitude le non était catégorique. Bien sûre, sa soeur était au courant pour Mattew et l'avait très bien accepté, par contre elle l'avait menacé de toute sorte de chose lorsqu'ils avaient rompu.

-Qui est-ce? demanda Rebecca avec curiosité. Comment est-il? Quelle maison?

Elynn ne voulait pas cacher trop de chose à sa soeur mais vu leur dernière dispute, elle ne voulait pas non plus trop lui en dire... Au pire certaines infos n'étaient pas vitales. Elle réfléchit un instant sur ce qu'elle pouvait lâcher comme information. Oh et puis non, ça ne regardait pas sa soeur.

-Je ne te dirais rien.

Ca ne fit qu'attiser sa curiosité.

-Allez, tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance.  
-Tu ne sauras rien.

Elle même ne savait pas si oui ou non elle sortait toujours avec Ameratetsu en fait. A l'idée que cette dispute aie pu les séparer, elle senti son coeur se serrer au fond de sa poitrine. Non, ce n'était pas possible que ça les sépare, ce n'était rien, sans doute, comme d'habitude. Mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

-Hm... Bon, si tu veux en parler, tu sais que je suis là, ok?

Elynn se tourna vers sa soeur.

-Merci.

Elle fini rapidement de ranger ses affaires avant de descendre retrouver le reste de sa famille en compagnie de Rebecca. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon. Son père venait sans doute de rentrer du travail, il portait toujours son long manteau noir et embrassait sa femme.

-Beurk! Vous pourriez au moins attendre que nous ne soyons pas là pour ça! fit Rebecca.

James se tourna vers sa fille en levant un sourcil. Il ne répliqua pas et sourit à Elynn qui le lui rendit.

-Alors ma grande, ça c'est bien passé à Poudlard? demanda-t-il.  
-Elle a un nouveau petit ami! lâcha Rebecca avec un sourire.

La traîtresse! Elle va voir! pensa Elynn. Mais à vrai dire elle n'était pas du genre rancunière et sa soeur ne subirait rien. Son père se tourna vers sa femme le regard interrogateur.

-Tu étais au courant, Thémis? demanda-t-il.  
-Plus ou moins, répondit la femme.

Elynn leva les yeux au ciel avant de se détourner de la conversation pour voir où était son autre soeur plus âgée, Larissa, qui venait passer les vacances ici, bien que n'y habitant plus depuis qu'elle avait épousé Tod, un Auror travaillant avec James. Elle avait les cheveux noirs de son père et les yeux bleus de sa mère, étant la plus grande de la famille, faisant presque une tête de plus que sa jeune soeur. Mince et élancée, elle jouait dans l'équipe national de quidditch Anglaise, qui s'était nettement amélioré avec le temps. Elle avait le poste de poursuiveuse. Sa mère y avait jouée un temps avant de tomber enceinte et de s'arrêter. Depuis qu'Elynn avait commencé ses études à Poudlard, elle travaillait chez Fleury&Bott, au chemin de traverse en tant que collaboratrice. Tous avaient un métier et une maison bien à eux, ou un appartement dans le cas de Rebecca et si Elynn semblait s'orienter vers le même métier que son père, Auror, elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle finit par trouver Larissa à la cuisine, déjà maîtresse des lieux et elle s'approcha d'elle.

-Salut Lari, dit calmement Elynn.  
-Hey soeurette, répondit-elle en souriant tendrement.  
-Tod n'est pas là? demanda la jeune fille.

Elle appréciait beaucoup le mari de sa soeur pour son ouverture d'esprit et les histoires qu'il avait à raconter qui étaient toujours intéressante.

-Non, il arrive la semaine prochaine.  
-D'accord, et sinon le boulot, ça marche?

Elynn s'appuya contre un pan de mur libre en croisant les bras, regardant sa soeur en train de faire à manger? Elle était une vrai fée du logis et cuisinait comme personne, ce qui expliquait que dès qu'il y avait une réunion de famille, c'était elle la chef cuisinière. Lorsque Solis arrivait, ils se partageaient alors les tâches, étant lui-même très doué de ses mains.

-Oui, mais Rainer va quitter l'équipe, on ne sait pas comment on va le remplacer... fit-elle en soupirant. C'était un excellent attrapeur, peut-être le meilleur depuis cent ans.  
-En effet, c'est une grande perte. Vous pouvez toujours prendre Spelman, il est plutôt doué non?  
-Pas autant que l'est Rainer... En plus il va nous quitter juste avant la coupe du monde! ragea-t-elle en coupeau de pauvres poireaux -paix à leur âme.

Elynn réfléchit, c'est vrai que très peu de personne pourrait remplacer l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne. Sa soeur finit rapidement de couper ses poireaux avant de se tourner vers Elynn.

-L'entraîneur ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire.  
-Ca peut se comprendre. Bon, je te laisse.  
-D'accord. Au faite... commença-t-elle.

Elynn qui avait commencé à se diriger vers le salon se retourna vers sa soeur qui avait une moue inquiète.

-Oui?  
-Pas d'imprudence.

Elynn ne comprit pas mais elle hocha tout de même la tête en guise de réponse avant de retourner au salon.

*********

Le lendemain matin, Elynn se réveilla en sursaut, sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle se massa le crâne avant de regarder par la fenêtre la neige en train de tomber. Elle eut un sourire en repensant au premier jour de neige de l'année et à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre en bas pour prendre le petit déjeuner malgré l'heure déjà avancée. Arrivée dans la salle à manger, elle fut surprise de découvrir que seules Rebecca était encore là. Celle-ci sorti la tête de la Gazette du Sorcier pour regarder sa jeune soeur.

-Où sont les autres? demanda Elynn, curieuse.  
-Hm... Maman devait régler un truc à la boutique, Larissa est à l'entraînement et papa a eu un appel urgent de Tod à propos d'une affaire s'étant déroulé à l'étranger si j'ai bien compris, répondit-elle en énumérant, comptant sur le bout de ses doigts.  
-Que s'est-il passé de si urgent pour que papa se déplace? poursuivit la Gryffondor.  
-Une attaque, une famille de sorcier a été retrouvée morte et le gouvernement du pays veut que sa seule survivante soit placée sous notre protection, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Pour éviter qu'elle se retrouve seule je crois que papa a proposé qu'on la prenne avec nous, ce que le Ministre a accepté vu la famille de sorcier exceptionnelle que nous sommes.  
-Ca va les chevilles à ce que je vois, railla-t-elle.

Elle se posa encore quelques questions qu'elle garda pour elle, s'il est vrai qu'elle était très curieuse vis-à-vis de l'affaire elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait rapidement ses réponses au retour de son père. Elle s'installa à table et commença à manger, réfléchissant malgré elle sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Depuis la dernière grande guerre ce genre de problème n'était plus arrivé, est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais présage? Sans nul doute. Elle se tourna vers sa soeur et observa le journal, lisant la première page. Elle le lui prendra dès que sa soeur aurait fini de lire. Replongeant sa tête sur son déjeuner, elle termina rapidement de manger avant de débarrasser d'un coup de baguette magique.

Elynn allait remonter dans sa chambre lorsque quelqu'un transplana dans le salon. La jeune fille s'y rendit immédiatement pour voir qui venait d'arriver. Il y avait son père, Tod et... Ameratetsu! La jeune fille agrandi les yeux de surprise, incapable de prononcer un mot devant la mine impassible de son amie. Celle-ci était bien plus pâle que d'habitude et avait l'air fatiguée. Le père de l'anglaise se tourna vers sa fille.

-Tu tombes bien Elynn. Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de notre jeune invitée. Ta soeur a déjà due t'expliquer la situation. Je te présente donc... commença-t-il sans achever sa phrase.  
-Ameratetsu... finit Elynn.

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa sur les traits de James qui observa la japonaise puis sa fille.

-Vous vous connaissez? fit James.  
-Tu aurais écouté, tu saurais que depuis la rentrée, pour des raisons de sécurité Miss Maruyama va à Poudlard et qu'elle a été répartie à Gryffondor, expliqua Tod.  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tant mieux. Bon et bien je vous laisse, Tod, tu surveilleras la maison.  
-Compris, fit le concerné.

Pendant tout l'échange, Elynn n'avait pas quitté des yeux Ameratetsu et la japonaise aussi. Finalement le contact visuel fut rompu lorsque Tod rappela à Elynn qu'elle devait montrer la maison à la protégée de son père.

-Bien, suis moi...

Faire le tour du rez-de-chaussée fut rapide et ensuite elles montèrent à l'étage. Elynn savait que là-haut elles pourraient discuter, un silence lourd s'étant installé entre les deux jeunes filles, malgré les explications d'Elynn. Arrivées à l'étage, Elynn se tourna vers Ameratetsu et la fixa dans les yeux, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Cela ne vint pas.

-Ameratetsu... Je suis désolée pour ta famille... fit Elynn.

Ameratetsu se détourna, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre située au bout du couloir. Elle prit appuie sur le rebord avant de prendre la parole, comme pour se soutenir.

-Lorsque je suis arrivée chez moi... Tout était dévasté... J'ai vite compris et les sorciers qui m'accompagnaient aussi. On a vite découvert les corps de mes parents. Je n'ai pas pleurée, je n'avais pas pris conscience de leur mort... Même à l'enterrement qui a eu lieu aujourd'hui... Pas une larme... Tous me disaient: "toutes mes condoléances pour monsieur et madame Maruyama. C'était des gens respectables". Et moi je les remerciais... Machinalement. Et toi... sa voix se brisa. Toi tu es la seule à m'avoir dit, à m'avoir rappelé qu'ils étaient ma famille... A t'être rappelé... Que j'étais leur fille, et pas juste une connaissance... Qu'ils avaient de l'importance pour moi... Et moi pour eux.

Elle avait essayé de garder une voix forte, et Elynn se précipita vers elle lorsqu'elle la vit s'écrouler au sol, ses jambes cédant. Elle s'agenouilla à son tour et pris Ameratetsu dans ses bras, le plus tendrement qu'elle pouvait, pour la rassurer. Mais elle savait que jamais aucun mot de pourrait surmonter la tristesse de la jeune japonaise, alors elle ne dit rien, la berçant doucement. Les larmes de son amie coulèrent longtemps avant de se tarir pour laisser la place à une vague de fatigue. Elynn l'aida à aller jusqu'à la chambre d'ami pour la déposer sur le lit. Elle allait partir lorsqu'elle senti quelqu'un lui attraper la manche faiblement. Elle se tourna vers Ameratetsu.

-Non, s'il te plaît... Ne pars pas... fit faiblement la japonaise.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son amie et de se pencher vers elle pour lui déposer un délicat baiser sur les lèvres.

-Je suis là, ne t'en fait pas...

Finalement la japonaise s'endormie et Elynn commença à quitter la chambre pour voir Rebecca en train de l'observer, appuyer contre le cadre de la porte, un sourcil levé. La gryffondor lui fit un signe de silence avant de sortir en refermant la porte. Elynn soupira.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne disais rien Elynn... Je suis vexée tu sais.  
-Je peux compter sur toi pour que tu ne dises rien? demanda Elynn, soucieuse que sa famille soit au courant.  
-Bien sûre, répondit malicieusement Rebecca.

Elynn n'était pas trop rassuré, mais avait-elle vraiment le choix? Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un mot, voulant être seule pour réfléchir.

*********

-Alors, que veux-tu pour Noël? me demanda Elynn.

Je haussais un sourcil en la regardant. Elle me faisait un grand sourire innocent en attendant ma réponse. Je préférais esquiver la question.

-Et toi?  
-Tricheuse! retorqua-t-elle sous mon regard amusé.

Noël aurait lieu dans deux jours et cela faisait maintenant presque trois jours que j'habitais chez les Potter. Nous étions toutes les deux dans la chambre d'Elynn depuis que Rebecca, qui était au courant pour nous, m'avait avouée la jeune fille, avait proposé qu'elle et moi dormions dans la même chambre. Elynn avait faillit la tuer lorsque les deux soeurs s'étaient retrouvé seule mais elle avait bien fini par admettre que la situation ne la dérangeait pas, surtout vu l'état dans lequel je m'étais retrouvée quelques jours plus tôt. D'ailleurs, depuis nos retrouvailles, la Gryffondor ne m'avait pas posé plus de question que ça sur pourquoi j'étais placé sous protection ou sur ma famille, mais je devinais qu'elle en avait une envie folle et que ça lui torturait parfois l'esprit. Mais je n'avais pas envie de lui en parler, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit différemment.

-Alors, que veux-tu petite? lui redemandais-je.  
-Puisque c'est comme ça, je veux un Dragon de Feu.

Le Dragon de Feu n'en était évidemment pas un vrai, non, il s'agissait d'un balai nouvellement sortie, en édition limité à un quatre vingt exemplaire et qui coûtait à n'en point douter une fortune. Ils avaient tous un numéro de série. J'étais certaine que la jeune fille me demandais ça pour être certaine que je ne puisse pas l'acheter et pour me décourager. Grave erreur. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage. Décidément, lorsque j'étais avec elle, j'étais bien, je n'avait pas à penser à tous ce que je voulais oublier. Mon esprit retrouvait son calme et ma colère se calmait.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que toi tu veux? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Nous étions toutes les deux assise sur le lit, elle appuyé contre le mur et moi assise en tailleur juste à côté. Je la regardais dans les yeux, malicieuse avant d'approcher mon visage du sien, et lorsque nous ne fûmes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre je lui murmurais "ça", avant de l'embrasser. Elle me l'offrit volontier lorsque finalement nous nous séparions. Elle rougit et je rigolais.

-C'est pas du jeu, je ne m'y attendais pas, grogna-t-elle avec un sourire néanmoins.  
-Bien sûre que si... Bon, et bien moi j'ai des courses à faire il me semble! dis-je en sautant du lit.

Elle me regarda avec un air interrogateur tandis que je quittais la pièce pour descendre, croisant Rebecca dans les escaliers. Je trouvais qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme pour le moins sympathique, si on omettait le fait que lors de notre précédente discussion où nous nous étions retrouvé seule à seule, elle m'avait pratiquement menacé de mort si jamais je venais à briser le coeur de sa petite soeur. Arrivée en bas, j'embrassais le salon du regard pour repérer Tod. Je n'avais pas le droit de me balader librement après ce qu'il s'était passé pour mes parents. Y repenser me fit bouillonner de rage et je me dis que si jamais je mettais la main sur celui qui avait fait ça... Oh, bien sûre j'avais un moyen pour remonter jusqu'à la personne en question. Montague semblait être au courant de mon passé, hors aucun élève ne devait normalement être au courant. Ce qui impliquait qu'il était probablement à la solde du coupable. Quoique, ses parents puissent aussi lui avoir parlé de l'affaire si eux-mêmes étaient au courant. Bref, si je le croisais il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Tod? interpellais-je l'Auror.  
-Oui? Qu'y a-t-il Ameratetsu?  
-Je vais au Chemin de Traverse, dis-je simplement.  
-D'accord, j'arrive.

Larissa ne m'appréciait guère à cause du fait que j'accaparais un peu Tod, mais à part ça nous nous entendions très bien. Elle n'était pas au courant de ma relation avec Elynn et à vrai dire je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de lui en faire part pour le moment. Une seule soeur sur le dos était déjà largement suffisant. Une fois prêt, nous transplanions jusqu'à la rue marchande.

*********

-Je la veux... J'ai besoin de la clef...

L'homme qui se tenait à la fenêtre était enveloppé dans une grande cape noire et on ne voyait pas son visage. Derrière lui, on pouvait voir quelqu'un un genoux et une main au sol, le front baissé. L'homme à la cape se tourna vers lui et le regarda, le transperçant de son regard.

-Continue de la surveiller... Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, tu es un homme mort... Comme tes parents...  
-Bien... fit le sorcier.  
-Maintenant, va...

L'homme obéit derechef, se relevant, il franchit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il s'assura de s'être assez éloigné pour que celui à l'intérieur de la pièce ne l'entende pas.

-Comment vais-je faire...

Il passa devant une fenêtre et regarda la lune.

-Mes parents ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient, en lui désobéissant... Ils seront morts en salissant leurs noms, mais moi...

Montague Derreck s'éloigna.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello! Voilà le chapitre 9! Bon, pour une fois j'ai rien à dire donc je répond aux Reviews et je vous laisse votre lecture!

Réponses aux Reviews:  
Frizou: Voilà, tu as tes réponses sur le passé de Ame, qui s'éclairci vraiment beaucoup! Mais en même temps, l'histoire avance pas vraiment donc bon ^^' Bref XD Je te laisse découvrir et juger, donc bonne lecture!  
Hell-Ska: Pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée! Je pense que ça va tourner autour de quinze chapitre, suivant la vitesse à laquelle va évoluer l'histoire... Mais je pense que ça ne dépassera pas la vingtaine, presque de sûr (on va déjà essayer d'arriver à quinze ^^'). Et je suis certaine que tu le sais déjà mais: toute histoire à une fin, et celle-ci n'y fera pas exception! Bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Voilà, alors bonne lecture à tous et pensez à laisser une Review, ça m'encourage à continuer et à faire de beaux chapitres \o/ J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ;)

*********  
Chapitre 9

*********

Depuis deux jours, la neige ne cessait de tomber, coupant les gens du reste du monde, les laissant enfermer chez eux, dans l'incapacité de sortir tellement la neige montait haut. Elle arrivait un peu plus haut que le rebord des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, pour le plus grand bonheur des jeunes qui en profitaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais à l'intérieur les gens continuaient de célébrer le réveillon, et la famille Potter n'y faisait pas exception. Tous étaient attablés, riant et parlant. Elynn discutait avec Larissa de quidditch sans faire attention aux regards que lui jetaient Ameratetsu du coin de l'œil tout en discutant avec Rebecca sur les traditions japonaises, cette dernière ayant parfaitement remarqué le petit manège de son interlocutrice. Elle avait d'ailleurs faillit lui faire remarquer à plusieurs reprise mais avait réussit à tenir sa langue, sachant qu'Elynn ne voulait pas encore parler avec les autres de sa relation avec Ameratetsu. Et c'était très bien comme ça, pour le moment. Les conversations se poursuivirent jusque tard dans la nuit, lorsque Elynn prétexta être fatiguée et décida de monter se coucher. Tous choisirent de faire de même, rejoignant leurs chambres, au dernier étage pour les parents et Larissa et Tod, les deux filles et l'invité dormant à l'étage juste en dessous.

Ameratetsu rejoignit Elynn dans sa chambre, étant donné qu'elles partageaient la même. Elle s'était déjà changée. D'ailleurs un matelas avait été posé sur le sol dans le but de l'accueillir, et Elynn avait insisté pour dormir sur le sol. Celle-ci était en train de choisir un livre dans la bibliothèque et elle en ressortie un recueil de poème moldu avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit, où elle s'installa, pris sa baguette et prononça un "lumos". Elle ouvrit le livre là où le marque page avait été laissé, tandis qu'Ameratetsu allait s'installer tranquillement dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre, regardant à travers les carreaux la lune presque pleine.

-L'étoile qui se perd dans les cieux,  
Un jour chutera en ce lieu,  
Sous le regard triste de la Lune,  
Attestant sa mauvaise fortune.

Perdue sous le ciel ténébreux,  
Ma bonne étoile me dit adieux,  
Quand près de moi je l'ai revue,  
Me donnant un baiser confus...

Elynn fut coupée dans sa diction par une Ameratetsu en train de la fixer. La préfète lui rendit son regard, fixant ses yeux verts dans ceux, sombres, de la japonaise. Cette dernière se leva de sa place, se dirigea vers Elynn et posa un genou sur le lit dont le matelas s'enfonça légèrement sous le poids de la jeune fille qui avança son visage vers la Gryffondor qu'elle embrassa. Un baiser doux, léger, presque un simple effleurement, qu'aucune des deux ne prolongea pour ne pas en briser la pureté. Elles se fixèrent ensuite un long moment avant qu'Ameratetsu ne s'éloigne pour se changer, Elynn ne pouvant détacher son regard d'elle. Elle observa les courbes gracieuses de sa petite amie, elle était tellement magnifique, sa peau au teint de lys, si particulier et que la jeune anglaise savait si douce, sa poitrine qu'elle devinait ferme... Elle ferma un instant les yeux, s'imaginant sans mal parcourant le corps d'Ameratetsu de ses mains blanches, la caressant de son souffle... Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par quelqu'un lui caressant la joue et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit que c'était la jeune japonaise qui était à son contact. Elynn lui fit un magnifique sourire qu'elle lui rendit, un sourire heureux.

-Je vais regagner mon lit... fit Elynn, brisant le silence.

Ameratetsu la regarda un instant et acquiesça, visiblement à contre cœur. Elynn s'était déjà levée pour rejoindre son matelas tandis que la japonaise s'installais sous ses couvertures, lorsque la Gryffondor changea d'avis. Elle se dirigea vers la japonaise, à sa grande surprise et elle souleva les couvertures pour se mettre à ses côtés. Ameratetsu ne dit rien, lui faisant de la place dans le lit destiné à n'accueillir qu'une seule personne. Elles se retrouvèrent l'une en face de l'autre à observer l'autre, Ameratetsu caressant la joue d'Elynn. Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, Elynn blottissant sa tête au creux de l'épaule de sa petite amie. La japonaise passa un bras autour de la taille de la préfète pour mieux l'attirer à elle. Elynn releva la tête pour capter le regard sombre d'Ameratetsu un instant avant de regagner l'épaule accueillante de sa compagne, lui murmurant trois mots à l'oreille, trois mots qui provoquèrent chez celle qui les entendit un bonheur immense, son cœur battant bien plus vite.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle simplement, bien qu'Elynn ne l'entendit pas, s'étant déjà endormie.

*********

Le lendemain matin, Elynn entendit un étrange bruit la réveiller. Ramenant les couvertures sur son visage, elle ne réfléchis pas à d'où pouvait provenir le bruit, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un venant de transplaner. Transplaner... Dans sa chambre? Elle sentait que quelqu'un la serrait dans ses bras. Tiens, Ameratetsu n'était pas encore réveillé? Non, en effet, c'était rare. Elle l'aurait volontiers admirée un peu plus longtemps si le bruit de quelqu'un se cognant contre son bureau ne la força pas à regarder qui avait fait ce bruit, se rappelant que quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Elle se redressa et vit alors un Solis tout rouge, les yeux tout rond avec à côté de lui une Séléné immobile, un sourcil levé. Séléné se tourna vers Solis, inexpressive.

-Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas transplaner directement dans sa chambre... Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, comme toujours! lui dit-elle simplement.

La scène aurait pu être hilarante si elle n'avait pas été aussi gênante, il fallait bien l'avouer. Surtout qu'Ameratetsu était en train de se réveiller à son tour, se frottant les yeux, avec un petit air endormi qui aurait sans doute fait complètement craquer sa petite amie si celle-ci n'avait pas été complètement immobile à fixer Solis qui avait du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il voyait. Mais en faite, le plus étrange était le comportement de Séléné qui n'était ni surprise, ni choquée. En tout cas, Elynn ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici aussi tôt. Une fois le choc passé, Elynn réussit à se lever et, complètement rouge et ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle décida de s'enfuir lâchement dans la douche pour laisser à Ameratetsu tout le loisir d'expliquer ça à ses amis... C'est beau le courage des Gryffondor. La japonaise soupira. Pourquoi fallait-t-il qu'elles soient toujours prises sur le fait? Bon, certes, elles ne faisaient rien mais quand même, tout le monde entrait pour les voir sans toquer...

-Bon, Séléné, tu veux bien dire à ton frère de s'en remettre, qu'il puisse écouter les explications?

La jumelle s'exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard, Solis écoutait les explications de la japonaise qui lui racontait depuis quand leur relation avait évolué. Puis elle se tourna vers Séléné.

-Tu ne sembles pas surprise, tu l'avais remarqué? demanda Ameratetsu.  
-Oui, je voyais bien qu'un truc clochait depuis la sortie de Pré-au-Lard... Au début je n'avais pas réussit à mettre le doigt dessus mais maintenant tout est clair... répondit-elle. Qui d'autre est au courant?  
-Rebecca, et vous deux maintenant, c'est tout.

Elynn revint de la salle de bain habillée avec les cheveux mouillés. Elle les fit sécher d'un coup de baguette avant de se tourner vers Solis.

-Désolée de ne pas t'avoir mis au courant... Comme c'est encore récent, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire... dit-elle l'air vraiment désolée.  
-Euh... C'est rien... Je... Je comprends, je crois, fit-il l'air un peu perdu.

Un ange passa puis Ameratetsu se leva pour aller à son tour prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle revint, la situation n'avait pas changé. Elynn était toujours aussi gênée, tout comme Solis, tandis que Séléné regardait les livres. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers eux, sa longue chevelure noire lâchais sur ses épaules descendant jusqu'au bas du dos.

-Bon, et si nous ouvrions les cadeaux, Elynn, fit Ame en montrant d'un signe du menton là où se tenait la japonaise lorsque son amie avait commencé à réciter le poème, avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux. Vous avez eu les vôtres déjà?  
-Oui, répondit Séléné et Solis en même temps, ce dernier commençant à reprendre une teinte normale.  
-Et? fit Ame avec un sourire.  
-Génial! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

La japonaise rigola, décidément les jumeaux avaient toujours eu quelque chose qui la fascinait dans leur comportement, notamment lorsqu'ils étaient aussi synchrones. Elle ne leur demanda pas plus de détaille, regardant Elynn s'avancer vers la pile de cadeau. Elle jeta un regard suspicieux à Ameratetsu lorsqu'elle remarqua un long paquet assez fin. La japonaise eu un sourire innocent. La préfète commença à enlever le papier et lorsqu'elle se retourna, une lueur de rage brillait au fond de ses yeux.

-Bon ben nous on va aller voir les autres... A tous à l'heure les filles! fit Séléné, prenant Solis avec elle pour ne pas avoir à essuyer les foudres de leur amie.

Lorsqu'ils eurent quittés la pièce, Ameratetsu se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant entre l'envie de rire et la peur... Finalement Elynn sembla se maîtriser et elle ferma les yeux un instant.

-Tu... Comment as-tu réussi à t'en procurer un? demanda la jeune fille, rendant les armes avant le combat.  
-Hum... J'ai souvent hésité à te le dire mais je viens d'une famille vraiment très, très riche, tu sais?  
-Et bien non, je ne sais pas... fit-elle, boudeuse.

Ameratetsu s'approcha d'elle, l'air un peu inquiète.

-Et bien, ça ne te plaît pas? demanda-t-elle.  
-Si, je suis très contente, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait mais après moi je fais comment pour relever le niveau? C'est de la triche.

La japonaise leva les yeux au ciel avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu sais bien que le simple fait que tu sois là suffit... Tu es le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ait été fait depuis bien longtemps, la rassura Ameratetsu.  
-Mouais, c'est ce que tu dis... Mais si c'était le cas, tu ne me cacherais pas des choses, rétorqua Elynn.  
-Et qu'est-ce que je te cache? demanda Ameratetsu.  
-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on t'appelle Ame, qui t'en veut, dans que but?

Le regard d'Ameratetsu s'assombri et elle lâcha Elynn avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur. La préfète fixa son regard sur elle, attendant ses réponses, réponses qui ne vinrent pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit la voix de Solis retentir, l'appelant en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle descende. Elle se leva à regret et elle sortie de la chambre, laissant Ameratetsu seule.

*********

C'était douloureux de s'en rappeler... Je fermais les yeux un instant et je la voyais à nouveau. Quand disparaître-t-elle de mon esprit? Quand cessera-t-elle de me hanter? Lorsque Elynn est là, elle disparaît, et tout est tellement bien. Non, quand Elynn est là, tout disparaît, le reste m'importe peu. J'ignorais combien de temps j'avais passée sans bouger, lorsque je sentie une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournais pour voir Elynn, levant les yeux vers elle je remarquais qu'elle esquivait mon regard.

-Je... commença-t-elle.

Je l'empêchais de continuer en lui indiquant de se taire, plaçant mon index devant sa bouche. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre et l'invita à me rejoindre. Elle s'installa entre mes jambes et appuya son dos sur ma poitrine, tandis que je l'entourais de mes bras. Je la sentis prendre une inspiration, s'apprêtant à parler mais je la devançai.

-Il y a deux ans, toutes mes amies et moi-même étions parties en voyage d'été. Nous étudions toutes ensembles dans le même pensionnat pour jeune fille de famille de sorcier, qui n'est connu que des sorciers bien évidemment. C'est un peu l'équivalent de Poudlard mais au Japon, et avec uniquement des filles. Il en existe un similaire pour les garçons. Les deux sont privés, et le seul public est mixte. Bref, donc nous étions donc parties en Chine pour ce voyage, il y avait les autres... et Lyane. Lyane était ma petite amie.

Elle sentie la crispation d'Elynn à l'évocation de Lyane et Ameratetsu attendit un instant.

-Etait? demanda l'anglaise.  
-Elle est morte. Quelques temps après ma rentrée à Poudlard.

J'avais parlé sans la moindre intonation dans la voix, comme si tout cela m'était égal, mais une lame semblait transpercer mon cœur de part en part. Je repris mes explications.

-Il existe en Chine un groupe de mafieux dont le but est uniquement la puissance et le pouvoir, peu importe le moyen de l'obtenir. Ils nous ont attaqués. Aucune n'a survécu, sauf moi et Lyane, nous sommes tombées dans le coma. J'ignore comment nous nous en sommes sortie d'ailleurs, je crois que votre gouvernement est intervenu. Un an après l'attaque je me suis réveillée. J'ai repris ma scolarité durant une année, mais vers la fin de celle-ci mon école a été attaquée par les mêmes personnes qui s'en sont prises à nous en Chine, et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils ont décidés de m'envoyer à Poudlard.

Un silence s'installa et seules nos respirations étaient perceptibles. J'avais énoncé ça avec un sang froid qui me surprenait moi-même et dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable, surtout pour parler de ça. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce que me voulait ce groupe à moi et à ma famille, mais je savais juste que tous ceux qui s'approchaient de moi étaient en danger et que je ne voulais pas que des accidents comme ceux de la dernière fois arrivent. Plus jamais.

-Je suis... Désolée, fit doucement Elynn en tournant la tête vers moi.  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être, murmurais-je en sentant une larme rouler sur ma joue, rapidement suivis par d'autres sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

Il fallut de nouveau attendre que je me calme, serrant Elynn dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré depuis que j'avais appris qu'elle était dans le coma, pas même lorsque j'avais reçu la lettre m'annonçant sa mort... J'avais érigé autour de moi des murailles inviolable, que jamais personne n'avait réussi à transpercer jusqu'à présent. Et c'était terriblement douloureux, mais moins lourd à porter, infiniment moins lourd. Je cachais ma tête dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur légèrement sucrée, si douce, faisant disparaître l'amertume de mes larmes.

-Nous devrions descendre pour manger, proposa Elynn.

J'acquiesçais en silence et nous descendîmes, moi parfaitement calme, Elynn reprenant son air joyeux. Je lui lâchais la main avant d'arriver en bas.

*********

-Alors Solis, comment va Rebecca? demanda Elynn.

Le jeune homme pris un air surpris en rougissant, tentant tant bien que mal de nier.

-Quoi? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? C'est ta sœur après tout! répondit-il peu sûr de lui.

Tout le monde sourit devant l'évidente gêne du Gryffondor qui essayait de se justifier sans grand succès. En effet, Elynn savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis le nouvel an, plus précisément juste après s'être retrouvé sous une guirlande de gui. Ils avaient bien évidemment tenté de cacher leur relation, mais ce fut une tâche difficile qui échoua lamentablement. Si Solis se prit un savon de James, finalement cela se passa plutôt bien et les Potter l'acceptèrent sans mal, il faisait déjà parti de la famille après tout. Et donc, si la jeune fille demandait comment allait sa sœur cela s'expliquait par le fait que ce matin même il avait reçu une lettre de cette dernière qui devait apparemment être remplie de chose intéressante vu la belle couleur rouge qu'il avait alors prie, allant indéniablement de merveilleuse façon avec les couleurs de sa cravate. Il avait réussit à sauver la lettre in extremis des mains de Elynn, mais celle-ci espérait bien pouvoir en connaître le contenu bientôt.

-Moi je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai pas eu un Dragon de Feu à Noël! fit-il, fier de lui car tous les regards se tournèrent vers Elynn.

En effet, elle avait bien été obligé d'accepter le cadeau de la part de sa petite amie, surtout que toute sa famille, Solis et Séléné comprit, avaient eu le droit à ce traitement de faveur. Mais en attendant ce n'était pas les autres qui avaient les regards de quasiment tout Poudlard braqué sur eux. Elynn allait répliquer quand quelqu'un la coupa dans son élan.

-Serait-il possible de manger dans le calme? demanda Ameratetsu.

La question était purement rhétorique et personne ne répondit, retournant à leurs assiettes. Elynn braqua son regard sur elle, repensant à ce qu'elle avait offert à la japonaise. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en forme de lune accompagné d'une chaîne, le tout en argent, ce qui allait parfaitement bien à Ame. D'ailleurs celle-ci avait fini par accepter qu'Elynn l'appelle ainsi, comprenant parfaitement que son prénom en entier était long et sans donner plus d'explication sur son refus précédent, prétextant que la colère lui avait fait dire n'importe quoi. Elle n'y croyait pas trop mais l'anglaise se contentait de l'explication pour le moment. Par la suite, il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose, le nouvelle an s'était déroulé sans encombre et leur rentrée aussi. Ils quittèrent finalement la Grande Salle, sans remarquer le sourire étrange flottant sur les lèvres de Montague.

*********

Le match de Gryffondor contre Serpentard fut annoncé pour le samedi dix-sept janvier. A cause de ça, des hostilités éclatèrent entre les Gryffons et les Serpents, causant de nombreux dégâts dans les couloirs, au plus grand plaisir de Cheester, le concierge, qui distribua autant d'heure de colle. Mais le pire de tous était sans doute Montague, qui tenait toujours de provoquer un membre de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour qu'il ne puisse pas aller au match, soit à cause de ses blessures à cause d'un combat inégale, soit collé pour coup et blessure sur un autre élève. A son grand malheur, il n'y parvint pas, le faisant enrager comme jamais.

Le match débuta finalement dans une ambiance tendu et des exclamations s'élevèrent des tribunes lorsqu'Elynn arriva avec son nouveau balai. Quelques Serpentard jurèrent grossièrement et d'autres ne purent s'empêcher de l'admirer. C'était un balai fait dans un bois clair et léger qui permettait une grande maniabilité, sans pour autant s'envoler au moindre coup de vent grâce à une stabilité exemplaire. Généralement, un joueur, même pro, n'utilisait pas le quart des capacités de ce balai. Mais de toute façon, très peu en possédait. Au coup de sifflet, Elynn s'envola, heureuse de sentir le souffle du vent lui caresser la peau, ébouriffant ses cheveux qu'elle avait attaché pour l'occasion en une longue queue de cheval. Elle observa ses équipiers tandis que le souaffle passait entre les mains.

Les Gryffondor menèrent durant la première partie du match, mais rapidement le score se resserra et on arrivait maintenant à un résultat de quatre-vingt dix pour les rouges et or contre quatre-vingt pour les verts et argent. Elynn grimaça en voyant un Serpent s'avancer vers les buts et tenter un tir, qui heureusement échoua. Elynn remercia Merlin de leur avoir donné Tom Dubois comme gardien et elle sourit en cherchant de nouveau le vif d'or, sachant que la situation devenait urgente. Tournant autour du terrain en cercle, elle finit par apercevoir l'éclat dorée qui s'était immobilisé sur le terrain un bref instant, assez longtemps pour permettre à l'attrapeuse de le repérer et de se lancer à sa poursuite. Mattew, qui était lui aussi au poste d'attrapeur sembla le remarquer également et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au coude à coude juste derrière la boule dorée. Mattew en septième année, assez petit et mince avec des cheveux blond platine et des yeux d'un bleu époustouflant. Il était en train d'essayer de virer Elynn en la poussant quand celle-ci décida de le larguer en accélérant un coup, alors qu'il allait tenter de la pousser dans le décor. Dans son élan il s'y précipita tout seul.

Depuis que les balais avaient connus une évolution, les vifs d'or avaient été améliorés en conséquence et malgré la vitesse du balai d'Elynn, elle avait du mal à suivre l'objet. Celui-ci décida d'ailleurs de s'aventurer du côté des tribunes, passant à ras des tentures qui avaient été tendu pour protéger de la neige. A un moment, l'objet dorée changea brusquement de direction et se mit en vol stationnaire juste au dessus d'une tribune de Poufsouffle. Elynn, qui filait tout droit compris immédiatement que ce changement allait lui poser problème, car à sa vitesse, le moindre changement de direction risquait de la faire partir. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains avant de se lever sur son balai. A cette hauteur, la moindre chute serait mortelle. Donnant une impulsion sur ses jambes, elle sauta sur le dernier mètre la séparant du vif d'or, continuant sur la même lancé que son balai, elle décrivit une courbe, saisit la boule dorée qui ne s'y attendait pas entre ses doigts et réussit à se réceptionner sur son balai qu'elle avait laissé plus tôt. Tous avaient espéré différentes choses durant cet instant, et lorsqu'elle réussit sa réception, tous explosèrent de joie, sauf les verts et argent. Sauf que ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le soudain poids sur le balai le ferait changer de direction et la désarçonnerait.

Chutant à présent librement dans les airs, serrant toujours le vif d'or entre les doigts, elle jura. Tout s'était si bien déroulé! Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle senti quelqu'un la rattraper en la saisissant à l'abdomen, au grand soulagement de tous. Finalement, elle rejoignit l'herbe du terrain de quidditch en un seul morceau, soulagée. C'était Séléné qui l'avait rattrapé. Décidément, elle avait vraiment de la chance. Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler, tous les élèves venaient à sa rencontre, soit pour la féliciter, soit pour la serrer dans ses bras de soulagement, soit pour l'engueuler, soulager aussi.

Seuls les Serpentards se tenaient à l'écart, pestant contre cette fille trop chanceuse à leur goût. Le match s'acheva donc avec un score de cent quatre-vingt à quatre-vingt. Elle ne vit pas Ameratetsu au milieu des autres et craignait déjà la réaction de la japonaise. La connaissant, ça n'allait pas être joyeux...

L'équipe se rendit dans les vestiaires, joyeux de leur victoire. Hilares, ils se dépêchèrent de se changer pour pouvoir fêter leur victoire dans la Salle Commune. Elynn fut la dernière à sortir des vestiaires et, alors qu'elle avait à peine fait un pas dehors, elle sentie qu'on s'agrippait à elle. Prise de panique, elle fut rassurer de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa petite-amie qui la prenait dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avant de se séparer d'elle pour fixer son regard sombre qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

-Toi, espèce de sale petite attrapeuse, ne me refait jamais ça! dit-elle calmement, la colère perceptible au fond des pupilles.  
-Oui, mais tu sais... fit Elynn.  
-Pas de mais! Ne me fait plus jamais peur ainsi!

Elynn n'eut pas le temps de protester, Ame l'embrassait tendrement, avec douceur et Elynn sentie qu'elle tremblait légèrement. La japonaise s'était vraiment inquiété, et Elynn avait aussi eu la peur de sa vie. Elle lui rendit son baiser avant de retourner au château.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 10 qui, je l'avoue, m'a donné du fil à retordre sur le début... Mais la fin à glissée toute seule! Bref...

**Réponse aux reviews:  
Violine:** En même temps de ce côté là l'histoire est assez classique... (toute mon histoire est une suite de cliché j'ai l'impression de toute façon ^^') Rahlala, pense à moi, piavre petite euteure sans ses reviews... Imagine, j'pourrais vouloir abandonner ma fic à cause du manque de Reviews! Bref XD Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 10

*********

Elynn se blottit un peu plus contre Ameratetsu, ne voulant pas se réveiller maintenant, trop fatiguée par la fête qui avait eu lieu hier soir et qui avait durée jusque très tard. Elle avait bien tenté de s'échapper à plusieurs reprises mais les Gryffondor n'avaient pas voulus la laisser partir comme ça. Bref, elle s'était couchée tard et voulait poursuivre sa nuit. Elle sentie sa compagne bouger et elle ouvrit les yeux pour la voir en train de l'observer, l'air encore un peu endormie. Elles se sourirent.

-Hey, dit doucement Elynn.  
-Hey, répondit Ameratetsu.

Elles se regardèrent un long moment en se posant les questions habituelles, se renseignant sur le sommeil et les rêves de l'autre. Elles finirent par se décider enfin à se lever, au grand désarroi d'Elynn qui aurait bien aimé se reposer un peu avant de descendre dans la grande salle. Mais ne voulant pas louper le petit déjeuner, elle quitta malgré tout le lit. Une fois prêtes, elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. En arrivant là-bas, Elynn ne pu que remarquer Aaron et Lisa en train de se tenir par la main, se lançant des regards amoureux que beaucoup jalousaient, mais pour d'autres raisons. Elle aurait aimé être comme eux, ne pas avoir à se cacher à cause des autres, pas qu'elle ait honte de sa relation avec Ame, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de devoir répéter cinquante mille fois les même choses. Lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent, beaucoup d'élèves levèrent les yeux au faux plafond, apercevant un messager pour eux, la plupart pour lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Elynn elle-même recevait cette dernière pour pouvoir se tenir informer un minimum -mais vraiment le minimum parce que avec la Gazette... Une chouette hulotte se posa donc devant elle, tenant un journal, en tenant la patte pour recevoir l'argent de la gazette que lui confia Elynn avant de la voir s'envoler. Elle commença à la déplier et faillit recracher le jus d'orange qu'elle était en train de boire. Faisant un effort magistral pour avaler sa boisson, tous ses amis la regardèrent avec un air surpris tandis que quelques élèves aux autres tables, ainsi que quelques professeurs, tournèrent la tête vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Séléné.

La jeune fille lui tendit le journal et elle manqua de s'étouffer à son tour.

-Quoi?! Mais comment... commença-t-elle.

Solis, Lisa, qui avait finalement lâché le poursuiveur, Gregory et André se penchèrent pour regarder le journal à leur tour. Lisa fut la première à réagir.

-Tu es gay?!! cria-t-elle.  
-Oh, tu parles français? demanda Elynn, cynique. Ah, ça? reprit-elle. J'avoue que ton sens de l'observation est éblouissant.

Tous la regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds tout en lisant le gros titre annonçant "Elynn Potter et l'Héritière d'Orient". L'article, qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de lire, comportait une photo où on pouvait voir très clairement Elynn et Ameratetsu en train de s'embrasser. Apparemment la photo datait d'après le match de quidditch vu qu'elles étaient devant le terrain. Si Elynn ne savait pas qui l'avait vendu, il valait mieux pour la personne qu'elle ne le sache jamais.

-On fait quoi maintenant que toute l'école nous regarde? demanda Ame qui ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça.  
-Je sais pas... Ca me fait d'ailleurs penser que du coup mon père doit être au courant -et le reste de la famille aussi d'ailleurs-. Je suis certaine que Rebecca doit être en train de bien rigoler...

Par la suite, les questions à leur encontre fusèrent de la part des Gryffondor un peu curieux et elles décidèrent d'embarquer de quoi manger pour finir leur petit déjeuner tranquillement, ailleurs, aidées par Solis et Séléné. Sur le chemin vers la Salle Commune, bon, juste à la sortie de la Grande Salle, les gens commencèrent à s'attrouper, les empêchant de passer lorsqu'un groupe de Serpentard fendit la foule. Un cercle se forma et tout le monde les observait, les professeurs ne se rendant apparemment pas compte de ce qu'il se passait. Montague à leur tête, celui-ci eu un sourire machiavélique.

-Alors Potter, on n'a pas assez de gars à ses pieds alors on va chercher de l'autre côté? demanda-t-il.

Devant l'absence de réaction des deux jeunes filles, son sourire s'agrandit et il prit de l'assurance. Il allait continuer mais Solis l'interrompu.

-Au moins elle n'a pas besoin d'aller chercher des non-humains.

Montague ne parut pas apprécier le fait qu'on insinue qu'il ne plaisait pas aux filles, ce qui était bien entendu la stricte vérité et il grogna.

-Dégage Oshan, cette affaire ne te concerne pas! fit-il. De toute façon tout ce que veut Potter c'est qu'on parle d'elle, je suis certain que Maruyama ne voudrait jamais...  
-Eh, Montague, fit Ameratetsu.

Elle saisit le menton d'Elynn et fit tourner le visage de cette dernière vers elle avant de l'embrasser avec un sourire. D'abord surprise, Elynn comprit et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, passant ses bras autour du cou d'Ame. Une bulle de silence se forma mais les réactions ne se firent pas attendre longtemps. Certains détournèrent le regard, d'autres crièrent, de dégoût ou alors d'excitation -vous savez, les cris des groupies quoi-, certains restaient bouche bée, d'autres rougissaient, certains sifflaient, et dans quelques cas extrêmes ils s'évanouissaient. Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, aucun Serpentard ne fit le moindre geste, n'esquissa la moindre parole et le silence se fit à nouveau, Ameratetsu lançant un regard entendu à Montague quand à ce qu'il venait de se passer, avant de se retirer en traînant Elynn derrière elle. A leur départ, un brouhaha commença à s'élever du Hall d'Entrée. Plus ou moins contentes d'avoir cloué le bec à Montague, ainsi que de l'effet produit sur les autres élèves qui était assez drôle, elles se rendirent à la Salle Commune dans le but de regagner leur chambre.

Elles ne rencontrèrent aucun problème jusqu'à devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame où un groupe d'élève semblait les attendre, ce qui se remarquait de par le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas de Gryffondor. Elles se consultèrent du regard avant de rebrousser chemin à la recherche d'un endroit où elles pourraient être tranquilles. D'un commun accord, elles se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande. Elles demandèrent un endroit où personne d'autre qu'elles ne pourrait entrer, et la salle leur fut fournie.

-Et zut! s'énerva Elynn. Qui a bien pu nous voir?!

Ameratetsu alla s'assoir tranquillement sur un pouf qui traînait par là. Elle observa un instant sa compagne qui était en train de se mordiller le bout du pouce en réfléchissant.

-Aucune idée, répondit simplement Ameratetsu.  
-Si jamais je l'attrape, je le...  
-Tu les quoi? Tu compte le frapper, te venger, le tuer? Ca ne servira à rien... continua calmement la japonaise.  
-Mais maintenant toute la Grande Bretagne est au courant de notre relation! hurla-t-elle presque, dépité.

Ame la regarda sans perdre son calme avant de parler.

-Et alors? Devons-nous nous soucier du regard des autres? Notre relation dépend-elle d'eux? Notre couple a-t-il si peu d'importance que leur regard suffit à te faire rebrousser chemin? demanda-t-elle, glaciale.

Elynn en resta muette de stupéfaction et comprit alors une chose. C'était que si quelqu'un en était réellement affecté, c'était bien Ame. Si elle gardait une apparence aussi calme, c'était pour cacher la tempête qui rugissait dans son esprit pour permettre à Elynn de conserver ses repères, pour lui permettre de garder un point d'encrage si jamais il y avait un problème. Elle permettait à la Gryffondor de conserver un équilibre et une image forte devant ceux qui n'approuveraient pas leur relation.

-Non, bien sûre que non, souffla-t-elle.  
-Alors où est le problème? demanda Ame sans se départir de sa froideur.  
-Je... J'ai peur... Que l'on nous blesse... Que l'on te blesse, toi...

Ameratetsu se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement ses cheveux d'ébène.

-Ne t'en fais pas... Ca ira, on s'en sortira, d'accord? fit-elle avec une voix douce et rassurante.

Elynn lui rendit son étreinte, ayant retrouvée sa stabilité. Ame la fit reculer avec elle avant de s'asseoir à nouveau, sur un canapé cette fois-ci qui était apparue par magie, mais cette fois-ci avec sa petite amie à califourchon au dessus d'elle. Elles échangèrent un long baiser, jouant avec la langue et les lèvres de l'autre, lorsqu'Ameratetsu décida de s'aventurer ailleurs, descendant dans le cou d'Elynn qui rougit légèrement en penchant imperceptiblement la tête en arrière pour dégager de l'espace à la japonaise. Celle-ci glissa ses mains en dessous du chemisier de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci frissonna au contact des mains de la japonaise sur sa peau et elle senti le désir commencer à l'envahir. A vrai dire, elles n'étaient jamais vraiment allé plus loin que de simples baisers, aussi intense soient-ils et Elynn voulait maintenant aller plus loin, sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre. Le souffle court et les joues légèrement rouge, Ame leva les yeux vers Elynn comme pour demander son accord pour continuer. Elynn l'embrassa à son tour pour répondre à la question muette.

*********

J'observais tranquillement Elynn qui s'était endormie en jouant avec des mèches de ses cheveux, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout s'était parfaitement bien passé et ce fut un moment inoubliable pour nous deux, plein de tendresse et de plaisir. Je lui caressais la joue doucement, ma main se faisant aussi légère que possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Mais il allait bientôt le falloir, car si elles avaient pu se permettre de sauter le déjeuner à midi, louper le dîner ne serait pas forcément une bonne idée. Finalement je lui secouais légèrement l'épaule. Elle grogna légèrement et se retourna, me laissant voir son dos ainsi que ses longs cheveux noirs. Je laissais mon doigt courir le long de son épaule sur sa peau pâle, faisant glisser les draps -était-il utile de dire que la salle sur demande était un endroit génial?- le long de son corps. Je sentis un frisson parcourir son corps et elle se retourna vivement vers moi.

-Ce n'est pas du jeu, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! fit-elle.  
-Faire quoi? Ca? demandais-je avec un air malicieux.

Je laissais mon doigt se balader un peu avant d'arrêter en voyant son soit disant air agacé qui me fit sourire. Elle se redressa sur un coude, découvrant encore un peu son corps parfait.

-Tu as beau dire que tu ne veux pas, ton corps n'est pas d'accord je crois, dis-je en me moquant légèrement.  
-Pff!

Elle se retourna en rougissant, mimant la colère à mon encontre tandis que je rigolais un peu plus ouvertement. Elle tourna la tête vers moi avec un air énervé tout à fait craquant avant que son regard émeraude ne fonde devant moi. Elle m'embrassa et je lui rendis son baiser.

Au final, j'eue du mal à argumenter afin que nous nous rendions à la Grande Salle, que ce soit parce qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser parler et que je trouvais qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais je réussis finalement à la tirer du lit tandis que nous récupérions nos différents vêtements qui avaient été jetés assez négligemment sur le sol. Une fois à peu près présentable, nous nous prîmes la main avant de descendre vers la Grande Salle. Apparemment nous étions les dernières à arriver car en entrant, tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Le silence se fit et j'eue un sourire. Je sentis la main d'Elynn se resserrer sur la mienne et je lui rendis la pression avant de commencer à avancer sous les regards attentifs de plusieurs centaines d'élèves, plus quelques professeurs. Nous nous installâmes à nos places habituelles que Solis et Séléné nous avaient gardés, restant aussi calme que possible. Finalement les conversations reprirent leurs cours sans plus se soucier de nous. J'eue un léger soupir de soulagement.

*********

Derreck Montague eut un sourire. Tout était en place comme son maître le souhaitait, il n'y avait plus rien désormais qui pouvait empêcher la réalisation du plan, tout aurait pu commencer dès maintenant, mais le Seigneur voulait attendre un peu, et Montague ne comprenait pas pourquoi... C'était le moment ou jamais d'agir, les conditions propices à l'utilisation de la clef étaient toutes réunies... Montague aurait ainsi sa vengeance et son Maître le pouvoir... Non, décidément il ne comprenait pas qu'Il préfère attendre...

-Mais il a toujours raison... Alors je vais lui obéir... Et les Montague retrouveront leur renommée et les sangs de bourbes et les traîtres disparaîtront... Potter et Maruyama disparaîtront!

Il eut un rire, d'abord très faible, puis rapidement il s'amplifia. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il regarda rapidement autour de lui si personne ne l'avait remarqué. Ca ne semblait pas être le cas. Décidément, il était le meilleur, après le maître bien entendu...

*********

Les cours étaient de plus en plus difficile et les septièmes années croulaient sous les devoirs. Un certain nombre d'élèves devant passer leurs ASPIC en fin d'année s'étaient retrouvés chez avec de nombreux symptômes de dépressions qui étaient assez inquiétant. Mais à part ça, la vie poursuivait son cours et Elynn et Ameratetsu, dont la relation avait été révélée au grand jour, profitait de chaque moment qu'elles passaient ensemble. Si la dernière n'était absolument pas stressée par les examens, Elynn avait de plus en plus de mal à rester en place, devant aller à la bibliothèque pour s'assurer de différentes choses, voulant revoir un sort ou s'entraîner.

-Cesse donc de t'agiter comme ça, tu vas finir par me faire stresser aussi, dit Ameratetsu.

Elynn s'était à nouveau levé de son fauteuil de la salle commune dans le but d'aller récupérer un livre à la bibliothèque, mais la japonaise l'avait empêché de bouger en l'agrippant par la manche et en la faisant se rasseoir. Elles étaient à peu près seules dans la salle commune.

-Tu parles, toi tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu es la meilleur partout, tu n'as même pas besoin de réviser, fit-elle.

Ameratetsu leva les yeux au ciel. C'était reparti, à chaque fois c'était la même chose, impossible d'y couper. Mais cette fois elle ne comptait pas laisser Elynn faire son éloge une fois de plus, non, elle avait trouvé le moyen d'attirer son attention sur autre chose.

-Lyane était bien plus douée que moi tu sais? dit-elle tranquillement.

Gagné, cela cloua sur place la jeune fille qui regarda sa petite amie d'un air suspicieux en se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait être plus douée encore que la japonaise.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'il existait quelqu'un de meilleur que toi? C'est possible ça? demanda-t-elle.  
-Et oui... Je doute même du fait qu'Hermione Granger puisse tenir la comparaison avec elle.

Elynn la fixa un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre avant de décider de dévier un peu le sujet.

-Dis, elle était comment Lyane?  
-Hm...

Ameratetsu s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et ferma un instant les yeux tandis qu'Elynn la regardait. Elles n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet et la japonaise n'avait pas l'air pressée de parler.

- Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas te le demander, fit Elynn avec une moue désolée.  
-Non ne t'inquiète pas... Et bien pour faire simple, cette fille était un vrai génie... Elle aurait pu te ressortir l'encyclopédie du savoir relatif et absolu magique par cœur et sans la moindre hésitation... dit Ame.  
-Et... Plus généralement, dans son caractère? demanda prudemment la Gryffondor.  
-Et bien pour faire simple, elle était gentille.  
-Gentille, ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.  
-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça au faite, demanda Ame.  
-Arf euh... Pour rien! dit Elynn en se levant et en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

Ameratetsu soupira.

*********

_J'avançais tranquillement dans les couloirs en sifflotant, j'avais décidé de sécher les cours à nouveau. Je m'ennuyais royalement durant ceux-ci et comme je n'avais personne avec qui parler... Enfin, pas que je n'avais pas d'amis, bien sûre! Enfin, si... Il est vrai que je n'étais pas très sociable. Je soupirais en arrivant à l'angle d'un couloir, tous les couloirs se ressemblaient à vrai dire. Le bâtiment dans lequel se déroulaient nos cours était divisé en trois ailes, chaque aile correspondant au niveau de magie des élèves. C'était un endroit qui avait été bâti récemment et qui était vide de toutes anciennes magies, contrairement aux écoles occidentales. Bref, j'allais tourner pour me diriger vers les escaliers qui me mèneraient jusqu'au toit de l'école lorsque j'entendis des voix. Je me stoppais net et j'écoutais, jetant un coup d'œil sur les personnes présentes. Je reconnue Lyane Tsukiya, la meilleur élève de l'école. Elle était en classe A1, tout comme moi, mais contrairement à moi, elle était une élève assidu, travaillant beaucoup, malgré le fait qu'elle n'en avait absolument pas besoin. Je savais qu'elle avait une curiosité et une patience énorme, c'était entré dans les légendes de l'établissement. Elle était destinée à avoir un grand avenir. Devant elle se tenait trois filles de notre classe dont je ne me souvenais absolument pas le nom, et quand bien même je le saurais, je m'en fichais royalement car je voyais bien ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Lyane était en train de se faire persécuter. Je faillis faire demi-tour, mais je ne réussis pas à m'y résoudre. Finalement je restais planté là à écouter._

-Alors, tu fais moi la fière maintenant que tu es toute seule hein? fis l'une des filles, une blonde décolorée.  
-Tu te prends pour la meilleure, mais t'es rien du tout, même pas capable de faire un patronus il paraît! railla une autre, les cheveux d'un noir de jais.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Décidément, les gens n'avaient rien d'autre à faire... En plus les cours avaient débutés. Je vis la dernière des filles lever sa baguette en souriant. Je me demandais bien ce qu'allait faire Lyane, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ne fasse rien, elle ne leva même pas le petit doigt. Je compris alors qu'elles avaient dû la priver de sa baguette.

-Doloris, fit calmement la fille qui avait levé sa baguette plus tôt.

Je devais rêver, faire un affreux cauchemar, voilà, j'allais me réveiller. Mais non. Je n'entendis néanmoins aucun cri sortir des lèvres de Lyane, qui pourtant semblait souffrir le martyr. Elle était allongée au sol et devait se retenir pour ne pas leur faire plaisir, tandis que les filles riaient. Je ne pouvais plus faire un geste.

-Eh, regardez ses beaux cheveux, fis l'une d'elle en désignant la longue chevelure noire qui devait arriver aux genoux de Lyane. Et si on les lui coupait.  
-Bonne idée, fit une autre.

Je me décidais enfin à intervenir, libérée de mon immobilité.

-Expelliarmus! criais-je.

La baguette de celle qui avait lancé le doloris sauta et alla trouver le mur à l'autre bout du couloir. Elles tournèrent dans un beau mouvement d'ensemble leur tête dans ma direction, me tenant en plein milieu du chemin. Mon regard se durcit.

-Regardez, c'est Maruyama! fit l'une d'elle avec horreur.  
-Zut, filons! dit une autre.

Elles partirent sans demander leur reste en laissant tomber la baguette de Lyane sur le sol. Je m'approchais de cette dernière et m'agenouillais auprès d'elle qui me regarda un instant sans rien dire de ses yeux bleus, avec un éclat améthyste.

-Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, affirmais-je.

Je la vis faire un non de la tête.

-Non... On va me demander ce qu'il s'est passé et...

J'émis un grognement et elle se tut. Finalement, je la soulevais dans mes bras. Je n'étais pas particulièrement forte, mais elle n'était pas bien lourde et je n'eue pas trop de problème à la déplacer. Je me dirigeais vers le toit.

-Où m'emmènes-tu? demanda-t-elle faiblement, apparemment peu rassuré.  
-Sur le toit... Il faut au moins que tu te reposes, répondis-je froidement.  
-Mais... Et les cours?

Je lui lançais un regard noir, comme je savais si bien les faire et elle se tut.

-Au diable les cours! m'énervais-je.

Elle ne protesta pas et se laissa porter sans rien dire de plus.

*********

_-Supposez que la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde et vous même soyez dans une situation où l'une de vous doit tuer l'autre pour survivre, que feriez vous, sachant que la personne vous aime également? demanda le professeur._

Ameratetsu écouta les réponses, toutes étaient plus mièvres les une que les autres. La plupart des filles répondaient qu'elles se tueraient ou laisserait l'autre le tuer afin de le sauver, par amour. Je trouvais leur réponse stupide, tellement simple, car cela ne prenait pas en compte l'avis de l'autre personne après tout. Donc, c'était stupide. Ce fut au tour de Lyane de répondre. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil. Je sentis mon coeur faire un bond et je cachais mon rougissement subit en regardant par la fenêtre, mais j'écoutais attentivement sa réponse.

-Et bien je chercherais un moyen de nous sauver toutes les deux, répondit-elle simplement.  
-Mais s'il n'y en a pas? demanda le professeur, un peu surpris par la réponse de l'élève.  
-Il y en aura forcément un, dit-elle calmement.

J'eu un sourire. Elle était toujours tellement optimiste... Comment faisait-elle? La sonnerie retentie, indiquant par là la fin des cours. Je me levais et je me dirigeai vers le toit, tranquillement. Arrivée là-bas, je m'installais tranquillement et j'attendis. La porte s'ouvrit et Lyane entra. A nouveau, mon cœur s'emballa. Finalement, elle s'installa à côté de moi et un frisson me parcouru lorsque sa peau frôla la mienne. Je rougis légèrement et elle se tourna vers moi, sans rien remarquer ou faisant simplement semblant.

-Tu aurais répondu quoi toi? demanda-t-elle.

Je savais qu'elle faisait allusion à la question du professeur. Je regardais un instant les nuages défiler devant moi en réfléchissant.

-Je tuerais l'autre personne...

Ma réponse sembla la surprendre, alors je poursuivais.

-Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se sente coupable de ma mort... Non, je préfère lui épargner la peine et la solitude et les prendre sur moi, sans jamais oublier cette personne une seule seconde, sans jamais me pardonner mon geste, pour éviter qu'elle ne vive elle-même cette situation qui serait sans doute douloureuse à en mourir.

Elle me regarda un instant, l'air sérieux.

-Et si c'était moi? demanda-t-elle.

Mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau, j'essayais de comprendre où elle voulait en venir, mais je décidais de répondre sincèrement.

-Je trouverais une autre solution... Car il en existe toujours une autre, répondis-je.

Je la fixais dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas laquelle de nous deux amorça le geste, mais nous nous embrassâmes. J'étais timide dans mon geste contrairement à elle que la confiance semblait gagner. Finalement, lorsque nous nous séparâmes, j'étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate et elle me souriait.

Par la suite, nous ne nous sommes jamais dit que nous nous aimions... Nous n'en avions pas besoin, nous le savions.

*********

Puis il y eu le voyage en Chine... Le coma. L'année passée dans l'école sans elle... La rentrée à Poudlard... Tout ça fut dur, tellement dur... Je ne voulais pas me rapprocher d'Elynn, je ne voulais pas trahir Lyane... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je l'oubliais. Et puis il y eu la lettre.

*********

Voili voilou, j'espère que le chapitre vous à plus! Pensez à mettre une review, merci! Je prévien au passage que le chapitre suivant devrait être relativement court... Mais bon XD


	12. Chapter 11

Bon, j'ai franchement eu du mal à faire ce chapitre et si je n'avais pas fait le plan de la fic, je peux vous dire que vous ne l'auriez pas encore... Je n'aime pas ce chapitre, je le trouve loupé bref...  
En tout cas l'action de met en place pour annoncer le dénouement de l'histoire... en effet, elle prendra fin au chapitre 14 qui tiendra lieu d'épilogue.

**Réponses aux Reviews  
Frizou:** Si mes souvenirs sont bons dans le chapitre où on voit la réaction d'Ame on est du point de vue d'Elynn, je crois... Ce qui peut expliquer qu'on peut trouver sa réaction un peu légère car ce qui n'est pas dit c'est qu'elle a bien entendu était suivi psychologiquement... Et sans le soutien d'Elynn, oui, elle serait sans doute devenue folle et dépressive. Sinon oui, elles sont cutes ensemble... Je jurerais que je l'ai fait exprès! Bref, réponse à ta question cencernant Lyane... Bonne lecture.  
**Violine:** Oui, Lyane était géniale comme fille... J'aurais presque pu raconter leur histoire à elles! Mais bon. Et c'est vrai qu'elles n'ont plus à se cacher, c'est chouette \o/. Bref, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11

Je continuais à penser à Lyane, à ce que nous avions vécut lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas pressés venir dans ma direction. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame avait pivoté et c'est un Solis essoufflé que je vit entrer dans la salle commune lorsque je me retournais pour le voir. Il leva la tête vers moi et vint à ma rencontre à grand pas. Je le regardais, l'air interrogateur. En l'observant je remarquait que son visage avait une mine inquiète et je sentis la peur s'insinuer dans mes veines. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison...

-Je... Elynn... commença-t-il, reprenant son souffle avec peine.  
-Et bien, qu'y a-t-il? demandais-je, de plus en plus inquiète.  
-Elynn a disparu, dit-il d'une traite.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Disparue, comment ça?

-Tu... Que veux-tu dire? fis-je, incrédule.  
-On a retrouvé son sac sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. Ils ont commencés à fouiller l'étage mais ils n'ont toujours rien, ils m'ont demandé de te prévenir.

Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélerer, j'étais incapable de bouger, essayant d'enregistrer les informations que je venais d'apprendre. Elynn avait disparu... Et apparemment elle ne l'avait pas souhaité. Plus blanche de jamais, je me dirigeais vers le bureau du directeur, espérant qu'il pourrait m'informer de ce qu'il venait de se passer, qu'il m'apporterait une réponse, qu'il saurait me dire où elle est...

En arrivant devant la statue je me rendis compte que je ne connais pas le mot de passe, je reprenais mon souffle, me rendant compte que j'avais couru pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau du directeur. J'entendis Solis arriver derrière moi, il avait apparemment eu du mal à me suivre dans ma course. Je l'entendis prononcer le mot de passe que je n'arrivais pas à retenir, encore trop choquée. On ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça, si? Je grimpais jusqu'au bureau du directeur et j'ouvris la porte à la volée. J'y trouvais Harry Potter accompagné de James, Séléné et quelques professeurs qui discutaient. A mon entrée tous tournèrent la tête vers moi, apparemment étonnés.

-Où est-elle? dis-je aussi calmement que je le pouvais.  
-C'est ce que nous essayons de déterminer, Miss Maruyama, me répondit simplement le directeur.  
-Quoi? Vous ne le savez pas encore? répondis-je en essayant de contenir ma rage, les poings serrés au point que mes jointures blanchirent.  
-Non, malheureusement, fit-il en fermant un instant les yeux.  
-Malheureusement? Mais qu'attendez-vous pour la trouver bon sang! Elle ne peut pas avoir disparue de Poudlard comme ça, vous êtes l'école la mieux protégé du pays, voir du monde! Elle ne c'est tout de même pas envolée! criais-je.  
-Calmez vous, s'il vous plaît, nous... tenta un professeur.  
-Fermez-là! Je veux que vous la retrouviez maintenant! Peu importe les moyens, maintenant, vous m'entendez?! hurlais-je.

Tous me regardaient, estomaqués. Bien sûre, ils savaient qu'Elynn et moi sortions ensemble, mais aucun ne m'avait jamais vu perdre mes moyens comme ça, personne ne m'avait jamais vu m'énerver ainsi... Je ne m'étais jamais énervée ainsi. Séléné fut la première à se remettre et elle posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer. Je n'y prêtais aucune attention, pas plus que je me demandais pourquoi elle était présente. Elle décida de prendre les choses en mains.

-Bon... Je propose que nous contactions le Ministère... Si elle n'est plus à Poudlard nous aurons besoin de leur aide... Ensuite...  
-Miss Oshan, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, dit calmement Harry. J'ai vérifié et elle n'est effectivement plus dans Poudlard... Donc nous allons tous nous rendre au ministère, par tous j'entends les professeurs.

Je mis un certain temps à enregistrer l'information sous les regards anxieux des professeurs, craignant un autre excès de rage.

-Je viens aussi, réussis-je à articuler.  
-Désolé, Miss, mais je crains que ça ne sois pas possible, fit l'un des professeurs.  
-Je suis persuadée du contraire...  
-Attends Ame... Nous venons aussi, et ne cherchez pas à nous en empêcher, Elynn nous à raconter comment vous vous y êtes vous-même rendu au court de votre cinquième année, monsieur le directeur, et nous n'hésiterons pas à user du même moyen, annonça Solis.

Harry nous regarda à tour de rôle avant de consulter les professeurs du regard. Il soupira avant de nous observer à nouveau.

-Bien... Nous allons y aller avec la cheminée. Bon... Vous trois vous viendrez, ainsi que et M. Lupin... Les autres je voudrais que vous annuliez les cours et que vous regroupiez les élèves, regardez si il n'en manque pas d'autres, fit le directeur.

James fut le premier à entrer dans la cheminée et à y jeter une poignée de poudre en disant qu'il souhaitait se rendre au Ministère de la magie. Mon tour arriva rapidement et lorsque le tourbillon de flamme verte s'estompa, je me dirigeais vers le groupe qui commençait à se former vers la statue représentant le pouvoir des sorciers et qui avait été réparé suite au passage de Voldemort au ministère des années plus tôt... Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni nous nous dirigeâmes vers le comptoir. Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

-Bonjour, je voudrais rencontrer M. le Ministre, dis-t-il. C'est très urgent...  
-Bien... elle remarqua alors James. Tiens, M. Potter... Votre fille vient de passer... Elle disait vouloir vous parler, alors je l'ai laissé entrer.  
-Pardon?  
-Je l'ai laissé entrer. Elle était en compagnie d'une de ses camarades de classe et d'un de ses professeurs, alors j'ai pensé que c'était pour un stage...

James jura tandis que je réfléchissais à qui pouvait être l'élève et le professeur en question. Mais surtout à où ils pouvaient bien se rendre, il n'y avait pourtant rien de particulier ici...

-Que faisons-nous, demanda Malfoy qui nous avait accompagné.  
-Solis et Séléné, restaient ici des fois qu'Elynn réapparaisse... commença le directeur. Ted et Bryant allaient prévenir notre cher Ministre... James et Miss Maruyama... Suivez-moi, dit-il.

Je levais un sourcil mais j'obéis, le suivant lorsqu'il emprunta l'un des ascenseurs et appuya sur le bouton de l'un des étages inférieur. Je ne prêtais pas attention à ce que disais la voix dans l'ascenseur et j'en descendis en même temps que Potter. Devant nous s'étendait un long couloir en pierre avec des portes qui semblaient toute assez vieilles. Nous commençâmes à avancer.

-Papa, c'est... commença James.  
-Le département des Mystères, acheva-t-il.

Je les regardais, surpris, que faisions-nous ici? L'endroit n'était-il pas supposé être interdit aux visiteurs? Devant mon air surpris, le directeur s'expliqua.

-C'est là-bas que nous avons le plus de chance de la retrouver car si quelqu'un l'a enlevé puis emmené ici, ce n'est pas dans les étages supérieurs qu'il trouvera quelque chose qui l'intéresse, conclut l'homme.

Elle ne posa pas plus de question mais acquiesça. Peu importe ce que nous allions découvrir, je comptais bien ramener Elynn à Poudlard. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte que, des années plus tôt, Harry avait franchie pour sauver son parrain qu'il croyait en danger de mort. Il déverrouilla la porte et on entra sans mal. Nous atterrîmes rapidement dans une pièce circulaire avec de nombreuses autres portes. Nous passâmes la première qui se trouvait devant nous et nous fûmes entourer de noir, entièrement, je sentis dans mon estomac un petit picotement puis tout tourna autour de moi et lorsque je sentis de nouveau le sol sous mes pieds, je faillis m'écrouler. J'avais l'impression que je venais de prendre un Portoloin. En regardant autour de moi je me rendis compte que j'étais dans une pièce assez petite avec au centre une sorte d'aquarium contenant ce qui ressemblait fortement à des méduses. Méfiante, je m'en approchais pour les voir un peu mieux lorsqu'une voix dans mon dos retenti. Mes muscles se crispèrent et mon cœur fit un bond.

-Je serais toi je ne les approcherais pas... Ces charmantes bestioles s'appellent des Molluscum Cervatum. Je ne me souviens plus exactement ce qu'elles font mais je me souviens que ce n'est pas agréable.

Je me retournais vers la voix. Lyane...

-Ravie de te revoir Ame... Tu m'as manquée.

Mon regard s'assombrit.

**********

Reviews Pleazeuh ^^ (c'est rare que je réclame mais bon, là j'ai envie XD)


	13. Chapter 12

Hello tout le monde! En cette belle nuit, je poste le chapitre 12, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, et je répond à vos reviews au passage.

**Réponses aux Reviews  
Andr0maque:** Voilà tes réponses ;) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^  
**Frizou:** Oui, Ame n'a vraiment pas de chance... Et encore, c'est un euphémisme XD Et oui, s'il est vrai que ces chapitres sont courts ils sont là principalement pour vous forcer à lire la suite, donc je suis forcer de couper aux moment intéressant, sinon ça marche pas XD En tout cas le chapitre là est un peu plus long. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 12**

Le regard océan de la japonaise se fixa sur moi, avec le même éclat améthyste qu'avant, son visage souriant toujours, dans une attitude décontracté, habitué à ma présence. Je la fixais, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je devais être en train de perdre la tête, c'était ça... Ou alors son fantôme venait me hanter, me rappeler à elle pour que je ne l'oublie pas. Mais non, ce n'était pas ça, elle n'était pas grise et elle avait bien ses jambes (Ndla: au japon les fantômes n'ont pas entièrement leurs jambes). Je n'arrivais pas à parler, encore trop choquée. Elle dû penser que je n'avais pas envie de parler ou autre chose, car elle reprit la parole.

-Vois-tu, lorsque je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour... Mais finalement, nous nous retrouvons...  
-Tu... réussis-je à articuler. Mais tu es morte!  
-C'est gentil de me le faire remarquer... Oui, j'étais bien morte, dit-elle en haussant les épaules sans se départir de son sourire, mais maintenant je suis vivante et nous nous retrouvons.  
-Comment? demandais-je dans un mumure.

Elle me regarda avec douceur, la même qu'avant, que celle que j'avais connu...

-Cela importe peu, répondit-elle, ce qui importe c'est de savoir si tu es avec moi ou contre moi...  
-Comment? répétais-je, agacée de moi-même qui ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire.  
-Mon maître, qui se trouve derrière cette porte avec celle qui semble m'avoir remplacée, commença-t-elle en indiquant la porte derrière elle, va bientôt acquérir une puissance immense, et je ne veux pas te voir mourir... Il m'a dit que si je parvenais à te ramener à nos côtés, il t'épargnerait... Alors je te le demande, la choisis-tu elle, ou bien me choisis-tu moi?

J'eu soudain un doute... Lyane m'aurait-elle demandé ça? M'aurait-elle demandé de choisir entre mon bonheur et elle? Etait-ce vraiment Lyane qui se trouvait devant moi, elle était morte... Elle me l'avait dit dans sa lettre... Elle l'avait écrit, clairement! Alors comment... Je la fixais toujours lorsqu'elle continua.

-Alors? Je ne voudrais pas avoir à me battre contre toi, tu sais?... Je t'aime, Ameratetsu... Je t'aimerais toujours, peu importe tes choix mais il y a parfois des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter, alors choisis ton camp, s'il te plaît.

Son discours ne voulait rien dire pour moi... Je continuais de la regarder.

*********

Mademoiselle Ameratetsu,

Nous sommes dans le regret de vous informer du décès de Mademoiselle Tsukiya. Elle est morte après un court réveil et nous à demandé de vous transmettre la lettre ci-jointe.

Nos sincères condoléances,  
Ministère de la Magie.Chère Ame,

J'avais regardé longtemps la lettre que l'on m'avait envoyé, la relisant de nombreuses fois avant que mon regard ne se porte sur l'enveloppe portant l'écriture de Lyane, indiquant mon nom dessus. J'avais beaucoup hésité avant de l'ouvrir... Je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force... Finalement, je la décachetais.

Même si je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes plus parlées, ni vues. Mais c'est normal, je n'étais pas vraiment en état d'entretenir une conversation!

_J'entendais d'ici son rire._Il paraît que tu me rendais souvent visite à l'hôpital. J'ai dû t'offrir un spectacle consternant, n'est-ce pas? J'en suis désolée. Mais maintenant, c'est fini... Je sens mon énergie me quitter, je sens mon sang ralentir dans mes veines. Je vais bientôt mourir, je le sens, et je suis triste...

_Moi aussi, j'étais triste, ma gorge se serra. Je sentais que j'avais du mal à respirer._Je suis triste parce que je vais te laisser seule dans ce monde si hostile dont tu m'as sauvée... Je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir te sauver à mon tour, de ne pas pouvoir te rendre ce que tu m'as offert. Je suis triste de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je me sens tellement impuissante face à tout ce qu'il s'est déroulé et ce qui adviendra.

_Je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait... Je voulais arrêter de lire cette lettre dont chaque mot brûlait mon coeur, mon esprit ne voulait pas en supporter d'avantage. Je pousivis néanmoins la lecture._Mais malgré toute cette tristesse et tous ces regrets, je suis heureuse. Heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, heureuse d'avoir partagé ma vie avec toi un court moment. Oui, je sais que jamais je ne regretterais de t'avoir connue. Alors je t'en prie, ne le regrette pas toi aussi... Je ne veux pas que tu oublie la joie que nous avons partagées, ensemble, et je veux que tu puisses à nouveau vivre cette joie. Je refuse que tu te sentes responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je refuse que tu regrettes d'avoir survécu. Alors je t'en prie, il faut que tu vives, pour les autres, pour nous, pour moi, mais surtout pour toi.

Mes pensées et mon coeur t'accompagnerons toujours,  
Lyane.

P.S. Tu te souviens de la question de notre professeur? Je ne regrette pas mon choix.

_Mes yeux me brûlaient, je fermais les yeux, je ne voulais pas la décevoir, je voulais l'écouter, encore et encore... Je voulais lui rendre les derniers services qu'elle m'avait demandée. J'allais vivre pour elle... Pour que jamais elle ne tombe dans l'oublie. Mais comment être moi-même heureuse alors que tu n'es plus?... Lyane..._*********

Mes yeux restèrent secs, je resserais ma prise autour de ma baguette. Non, la personne devant moi n'étais pas Lyane... Ce n'était qu'une pâle copie d'elle, car jamais Ô grand jamais elle m'aurait demandé ça, jamais elle n'aurait remis mon bonheur en doute, jamais elle n'aurait jouée avec moi. Je levais ma baguette vers cette fausse Lyane.

-Pousse-toi de mon chemin, vipère! lançais-je  
-Je crois que ta décision est prise... annonça-elle calmement. Dommage... Je ne te laisserais pas passer, même si pour ça je dois te tuer.  
-L'espoir fait vivre, on dirait.

Elle eu un rire cristalin et je la fixait avec froideur. Elle leva sa baguette à son tour, toujours avec son sourire sûre d'elle accroché aux lèvres. Je sentais la rage bouilloner en moi. Mes pensées se brouillèrent, je ne voyait plus que Lyane. Je savais qu'elle était meilleur que moi... Je savais que je n'avais quasiment aucune chance de la battre, je le savais, mais j'espérais...

-Et bien, Ame, tu trembles? dit-elle avant de rigoler.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais en effet, je tremblais, de tout mon corps, je ne savais même pas pourquoi, mais c'était probablement à cause de tout ce que je ressentais en ce moment... Rage, peur, colère, terreur, tristesse et espoir... Je ne répondis pas à la question, ou plutôt j'y répondais pas un sort.

-Expeliarmus! criais-je.

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de lancer un sort de défense et elle s'écarta simplement. Je jurais avant de recommencer, et à chaque fois, je la voyais qui esquivait. Ma rage ne cessait de croitre au fur et à mesure que je lançais mes sorts. Et finalement, l'un d'eux l'atteint. C'était un Inciendo. Le sort explosa à son contact, créant un écran de fumée. Etonnée, j'eu à peine le temps de réagir lorsque je vis l'éclair arriver dans ma direction. Je reconnu à sa couleur qu'il s'agissait d'une fiole d'attaque, objet servant à enfermer un sort d'attaque et à la libérer lorsque l'on en avait envie.

-Protégo!  
-Et bien... Tu t'es drôlement améliorée, à ce que je vois, énonça-t-elle.  
-Pourquoi... Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché? Pourquoi tu ne prends pas la peine de te protéger? Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ta baguette?! demandais-je.  
-Parce que cela nécessite d'être en vie, répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

Je ne comprenais pas, elle était pourtant bien là, devant moi à bouger, à parler... Elle devait bien respirer! Elle devait bien vivre!

-Tu ne veux pas être plus clair? dis-je avec un rictus.  
-Je ne suis pas vivante, Ame...  
-Me voilà bien avancée... répliquais-je avec sarcasme.  
-Dans la branche des magies noire, il en existe une appelée la Nécromancie. Elle est peu connue car peu utilisé. En effet, même si elle permet de ramener quelqu'un à la vie, celui-ci ne possède pas la capacité d'utiliser la magie car celà nécessite d'avoir un flux vitale, énonça une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle d'Harry Potter. Le seul moyen de tuer quelqu'un ramené à la vie par la nécromancie et de détruire complètement son corps...

Je regardais le magicien qui venait d'apparaître par une porte sur notre droite. Celui-ci avait le regard voilé par la tristesse en regardant Lyane.

-Je ne pensais pas un jour devoir rencontrer une créature issue de la Nécromancie...

Mon regard se tourna vers Lyane, je devais avoir un air un peu perdue car elle pris la parole, levant son index devant elle comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle allait expliquer quelque chose.

-En effet... Le maître à utiliser la Nécromancie pour me ramener à la vie... dit-elle. Mais vous avez oubliés certains points. Lorsque le nécromant utilise sa magie, le corps auquel il rend la vie lui doit une parfaite obéissance, même si il conserve son caractère d'origine. C'est pour ça que je dois te tuer, Ame, dit-elle toujours aussi simplement.

J'avais écouté tout ça avec horreur. N'y avait-il aucun moyen d'éviter la confrontation? N'y avait-il rien que l'on pouvait faire pour la libérer? Etait-elle condamnée à rester ainsi, à obéir à un idiot assoiffé de pouvoir? La tristesse me submergea, Lyane était donc condamnée à souffrir? Non, pas si on la tuait... Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas tuer Lyane, je l'avais aimé, protégé en vers et contre tout avant d'échouer et qu'elle ne meurt par ma faute, alors comme je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit contre elle? Maintenant que je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute... Je jetais un coup d'oeil au directeur, qui semblait en train de réfléchir lorsqu'un cri s'élevant de derrière la porte d'où il venait nous déchira les tympans. Il me regarda un instant, semblant hésiter, avant de soupirer et de rejoindre son fils.

Lyane et moi-même étions de nouveau seules... Je la fixais dans les yeux, cherchant une solution dans son regard. Je devais la tuer ou bien mourir moi-même. Que pouvais-je faire?

_-Et si c'était moi? avait-elle demandé.  
-Je chercherais une autre solution, avais-je répondu._-Désolée, Lyane... J'avais dit que je trouverais... Mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas... dis-je, sentant les larmes poindre.  
-Ame... Cette question ici n'a pas lieu d'être, je crois... Tu as déjà trouvé ta solution au problème avant même qu'il ne se pose vraiment... Et elle t'attend derrière cette porte. Alors même si je la déteste, même si je te hais comme je n'ai jamais haïe personne pour tes choix, je t'aime, et je les comprend, alors... N'hésite pas, d'accord?

Ma gorge se serra, je ne pouvais pas faire ça... Ma baguette se leva, je ne devais pas faire ça... Ma vue se brouilla, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Mais Elynn m'attendait, bien vivante, et Lyane... Lyane voulait...

-Je refuse de vivre prisonnière d'un corps que je ne contrôle pas complètement... Alors s'il te plaît... supplia-t-elle.

Je fermais les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir l'éclair lorsqu'il traverserait la pièce... Pourtant l'éclair ne serait pas vert, non, il serait de la même couleur que celui que l'on utilise contre les Inferis, violet... Améthyste. Je lâchais ma baguette, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Je n'avais jamais tué jusqu'à présent... Jamais...

J'avais affirmé que je tuerais la personne, pour ne pas avoir à la faire souffrir, mais je ne savais pas que la douleur serait aussi intense... Lorsque je réouvris les yeux, il y avait son corps plus loin... Il y avait son visage, souriant...

Mais je devais me lever, ne pas le voir, passer à côté et franchir la porte, plus forte que jamais. Je ramassais ma baguette et me relevais, je chancelais, mais j'avançais. Je ne la regardais pas. J'ouvris la porte et je la refermais derrière moi.

Adieu, Lyane...

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux pour voir ce qu'il y avait devant moi, je me rendis compte que je me trouvais en haut d'un gradin qui entourait la salle où on pouvait voir plusieurs portes disséminé dans la périphérie du lieu. Au centre de la pièce trônait une étrange arche avec un rideau, qui semblait m'appeler... Mais je résistais à l'appel lorsque je vis Elynn, et à côté d'elle un homme avec une capuche. Elynn était prisonnière à l'aide d'un sort, et lorsque l'homme remarqua ma présence, un sourire sembla se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Sans savoir pourquoi, il me disait quelque chose... Lorsqu'il enleva sa capuche, je le reconnu immédiatement.

-Bienvenue, Miss Maruyama...

*********

Une ch'tite Review? ^^


	14. Chapter 13

Voilà le chapitre 13...

Merci à Frizou pour sa Review, je désespérais d'en avoir pour le chapitre 12.  
Bon, allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture... C'est l'avant dernier chapitre.  
Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 13

-M. Juner... soufflais-je, incrédule.

C'était le professeur de métamorphose... Celui-là même qui avait fait les groupes, celui-là qui m'avait placé avec Elynn pour les cours de métamorphose... Comment était-ce possible que ce gentil professeur soit... Qu'il soit celui derrière ça, derrière quoi, je n'en savais trop rien mais... Son sourire ironique s'allongea devant mon air incrédule. Qui aurait pu le soupçonner... Il ne se mêlait pas de la vie de poudlard en dehors de ses cours et tout le monde savait qu'il était gentil. Peut-être trop, finalement. Je reprenait peu à peu mes esprit.

-Et bien Miss, que vous arrive-t-il? Vous avez perdu votre légendaire répartie? demanda-t-il.

Je levais un sourcil, je ne me souvenais pas lui avoir déjà parlé. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, ce qui comptait, c'était simplement Elynn, qui était dans l'incapacité de bouger, à ses pieds, ne pouvant pas parler non plus semblait-il. Je la regardais dans les yeux et elle me rendi mon regard. Elle ne semblait pas savoir plus que moi ce qu'il était en train de se passer et je reportais mon attention sur le professeur, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de nous sortir de là.

-Que nous voulez-vous, Juner?! fis-je, provoquant un rictus chez lui.  
-Et bien... Vous n'êtes plus aussi froide qu'avant on dirait... Bon, comme mon plan est sur le point de se réaliser, je vais vous dire ce qu'il se passe. Voyez vous, cette arche, commença-il en indiquant l'objet du pouce, a la capacité d'absorber les âmes, un peu à la manière des Détraqueurs, à la différence près que les corps disparaissent aussi et que c'est bien moins répugnant.

Il eu un rire élégant, totalement déplacé par rapport à ses propos. Je lui lançais un regard qui se voulait méprisant tandis qu'il poursuivait.

-A cause de ça, le département des mystère l'a isolé pour l'étudier, tenter d'en comprendre l'utilisation et le sens. Et pour ça, ils ont fait appel à moi.  
-Et qu'avez-vous découvert? demandais-je, sur mes gardes.

Nouveau sourire de sa part, il eu un petit air supérieur et lança un lévicorpus sur Elynn avant de commencer à... Non mais je rêvais ou quoi? Qu'était-il en train de faire?! Il n'allait tout de même pas la jeter dans l'Arche?!

-Voyez-vous, Miss, j'ai découvert qu'il existait en ce monde deux clefs. Ces deux clefs sont reliés et destinés à se rencontrer, mais cela peu prendre tellement de temps... Alors il a fallut accélérer un peu le processus.

Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place dans ma tête tandis que je serrais ma baguette dans ma main, si jamais Elynn avançait d'un pouce de plus vers cette arche...

-Et qu'allez-vous obtenir? demandais-je, espérant le détourner.  
-Le pouvoir, bien entendu... répondit-il simplement. Voyez-vous, être un simple petit professeur ne m'intéresse pas, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Alors lorsque j'ai découvert ça, vous pouvez bien imaginer à quel point j'étais heureux... Je me suis empressé de cacher mes découvertes. Ensuite, j'ai trouvé les clefs qui me permettraient d'ouvrir l'arche. Malheureusement, elles étaient terriblement éloignés l'une de l'autre... Et encore bien trop jeune pour que leur lien se renforce vraiment. Alors pendant trois ans j'ai mis mon plan en place, j'ai tout fait pour que les clefs soient réunis... Mais il y a eu un problème, que j'ai bien heureusement réussit à régler en Chine. Lyane... C'était une sorcière pleine d'avenir. Mais à cause de vous elle est morte, quel dommage.

Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, était-il en train de délirer? J'étais incapable d'ouvrir la bouche et il poursuivit, son sourire narquoi toujours aux lèvres, s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

-Elynn Potter aussi avait un avenir prometteur, quel malheur... Elle est la Clef du Sacrafice, celle qui doit passer l'arche... Alors...

Il amorça un mouvement de baguette et je levais la mienne, mais trop tard. Je vis l'éclair rouge arriver droit sur moi et je n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Ma baguette sauta de ma main. Montague apparu alors, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, l'air satisfait. Je lui lançait un regard haineux.

-Voyez vous, Miss Maruyama, malgré votre potentiel, vous ne resterez jamais qu'une piètre magicienne méconnu et pourquoi? Parce que vous êtes trop honnête et vous manquez cruellement de réflexion sur ce qui vous entoure. Vous êtes bien trop pure... Vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez voir, et à cause de ça vous mettez en danger les gens autour de vous. Et vous vous blessez, irrémédiablement. Bon, le jeu est terminé...

D'un geste fluide, il fit avancer le corps d'Elynn qui se débattait entre les filets verts vers l'arche. Elle passa le voile et je sentis en moi quelque chose se déchirer.

-Bien... La cérémonie peut commencer, entendis-je prononcer Juner.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mon coeur me faisait horriblement mal, j'avais l'impression qu'on le saisissait à pleine main avant de le serrer. Je suffoquais. Puis j'eus l'impression que tout explosait autour de moi, j'avais la sensation de flotter. Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien, plus aucune audeur ne me parvenait. Seule la douleur se faisait sentir en moi. Puis j'entendis une voix résonner dans mon esprit.

*********

Tout était si calme... Son corps s'était fait si léger. Non, avait-elle seulement encore une enveloppe corporelle? Elle n'avait plus de sensation. Elle tenta de faire bouger ses doigts. Rien, pas de réaction. Etait-elle morte? Elle tenta de faire appelle à sa mémoire, mais rien ne vint. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, pensait à peine. Qui était-elle déjà? Une voix résonna dans ce qu'il lui restait d'esprit.

-Ici, tu n'es rien... La voix semblait provenir de partout, seul son qui résonnait encore et encore dans l'infinie noirceur du lieu.

Elle se demanda qui venait de lui parler. A moins qu'elle ne l'ai rêvé... La voix rigola.

-Qui je suis importe peu, vous, Humains, m'avez donné tellement de nom... Je suis juste la fin pour vous...

Et elle, qui était-elle? Etait-elle seulement, ou était-il?

-Tu n'es rien, et tout en même temps... Tu es la Clef qui me permettra de revenir vous anéantir, pauvres humains... Il suffit de vous promettre pouvoir et immortalité pour que vous le vouliez... Que vous êtes vils et stupides, vous qui pourtant m'avez détrônés... Mais je vais me venger... Toi qui es une part de moi, que veux-tu? Pour te récompenser de me libérer...  
-Je...

Elle ou il avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, puis progressivement des bribes de souvenirs.

-Demande moi ce que tu veux... Tu peux tout avoir, je te donnerais tout sous mon nouveau reigne, déclara la voix.

Un visage, doux et aimant... Le premier qu'elle avait vu, sa mère... Puis son père. Progressivement, d'autres vinrent s'ajouter. Rebecca, Larissa, Ted... Solis et Séléné... Et puis plus rien. Elle ressentait un vide, comme si il manquait quelque chose à ses souvenirs.

-Il ne manque rien, petite humaine... fit la voix qui s'était faite doucereuse.  
-Si... A...  
-Non! claqua la voix. Que veux-tu?

Elle fronça les sourcils, ou tout du moins, il le lui sembla. Un visage... Des cheveux noirs, pâle...

-Choisis ce que tu veux, maintenant, tu es l'une des clefs, tu te dois de choisir vite!

Alors il y en avait une autre... Deux billes noirs... Avec les cheveux et la peau pâle. Un visage... Le visage de l'autre clef?...

-Je... Veux... prononça-t-elle.

Le visage se fit plus distinct. Il lui fallait un nom maintenant... Elle fouilla encore et chercha ce qu'il lui manquait, se raccrochant à ce lien qu'elle avait avec la réalité. Qui tenait le fil à l'autre bout?

-Maudits humains! Ne pouvez-vous pas vous contenter de ce que vous avez?! Dit-le, maintenant!  
-Je... veux... Je veux qu'elle soit... Heureuse... réussit-elle à articuler avec difficulté.

La voix se tut. Ce fut le vide. L'entité compris alors qu'elle avait été son erreur lorsqu'il avait crée ce lien, lorsqu'il avait crée deux clefs. Ce fut le noir à nouveau. Puis plus rien.

********

Chapitre assez court, désolée  
La fin dès que je peux... J'hésite encore sur un Happy-End ou pas...


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

_20 ans plus tôt..._

Karl Juner venait seulement de se faire embaucher par le ministère au département des mystères. Il fut charger de travailler sur un des plus lourd projet de celui-ci grâce à ses compétences exceptionnelles en magie, mais le ministère tenait à ce qu'il soit suivit par toute une équipe, peut-être aussi compétente que lui, car celui-ci, après avoir fait des recherche sur l'homme, avait appris qu'il avait énormément d'ambition. En effet, Karl Juner était le type d'homme qui en voulait plus, toujours plus, et s'il gardait une certaine morale, travailler dans le cadre du département des mystères était très destabilisant. Mais revenons-en à notre projet. Celui-ci concernait l'Arche bien évidemment, et nécessitait beaucoup de voyages à travers le monde, de connaissances aussi bien culturelles que magiques étonnantes. Aussi l'homme débuta ses recherches...

C'est ainsi qu'un jour, à la suite d'une expédition au Pérou, il fit la découverte d'un livre relatant une légende vieilles de milliers d'années, relatant l'histoire de cette Arche.

_Livre I - Ô Etranger_

Ô toi étranger, perdu dans cette sombre forêt,  
Ô toi qui vient pour tous nous rencontrer,  
Jamais ne vient avec dans ton esprit  
L'idée de prendre notre liberté.

Car sache, Ô étranger, que ta vie  
En sécurité est, dans la mesure de ton respect  
Envers nous et nos filles, innocentes,  
Que jamais tu ne devras toucher.

La suite du poème était effacé. Mais un récit du livre expliquait que ces textes avaient été écrit par un peuple éteint depuis bien longtemps. Et qu'un jour, un homme avait volé une de leur fille. Pour se venger, ces hommes et femmes firent appel à un esprit. Ou plutôt, ils le créèrent. Vengeur. Puissant. Dangereux. Rapidement il devint impossible à maîtriser.

Puis, alors que le temps passait, vint celui qui apporterait à ce peuple soumis à l'esprit la paix. Il se présenta, grand et fier, et n'exigea rien lorsqu'il déclara qu'il partirait abattre l'esprit. Néanmoins le village insista pour qu'il prenne avec lui deux guerriers. Il ne pu qu'accepter. Avec eux, il construisit une arche tailler dans la roche de la montagne. Ils y gravèrent d'anciens écrits. Lorsque l'esprit vint pour les détruire, ils purent le piéger à l'intérieur de l'arche, lui en bouchant la sortie avec un voile. Ainsi il était condamné à errer dans l'obscurité.

Néanmoins, avant de complètement disparaître de la réalité matérielle, il maudit ce peuple. Et en ces deux guerriers du village il plaça une part de son âme. Pour qu'un jour il puisse renaître. Les deux hommes partirent alors chacun de leur côté parcourir le monde. Et jamais ils ne se revirent, mais leurs enfants gardèrent en eux assez de l'empreinte de l'esprit pour permettre à celui-ci de survivre dans l'arche. Et influencer les esprits qui s'approchaient trop près...

Karl n'eut qu'à mettre au point une formule pour lui permettre de libérer l'esprit. Mais il devait encore trouver les deux clefs. Ce ne fut pas une chose facile. Comment retrouver la descendance d'un peuple décimé par les conquistadors? Mais astucieux, il y parvint tant bien que mal. A l'aide de la magie noire surtout. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore exécuter le rituel. Il fallait qu'elles aient assez de force pour pouvoir accueillir sur terre l'Esprit. Il fallait que la Clef Réceptrice puisse survivre à la présence des deux âmes en elle. Karl Juner prit son mal en patience, écoutant encore la douce littanie de l'Esprit, qui lui promettait richesse et pouvoir.

Une fois que toutes les circonstances furent réunis, il mis son plan à exécution et rapprocha les deux clefs. Il utilisa bien évidemment des moyens peu conventionnels... Mais inévitables. Et il y parvint.

_De nos jours..._

Karl avait du mal à croire qu'aujourd'hui il parvenait enfin à accomplir son but. Devant lui le corps d'Ameratetsu flottait, inerte, plusieurs fils rouges entrecroisés la reliant à l'arche. Le tissu de celle-ci volait dans tous les sens, menaçant de se déchirer à tout moment. Toute la lumière semblait être absorbé par l'arche, comme si un trou noir se formait dans la pièce. La noiveur gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. Karl riait à gorge déployé, comme un dément.

-Ahahahah! Enfin! Enfin je vais pouvoir accomplir mon destin! Ahahah! Il va revenir!

Montague paniquait, il s'accrochait aux marches les entourant. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent sur Harry Potter, son fils James, et les jumeaux qui s'étaient invités. Les Potter attaquèrent ensemble, tandis que Juner avait cessé de rire, un grognement de rage s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il hurla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Solis et Séléné se dirigèrent vers Ameratetsu, observant les fils qui la reliait à l'Arche. Ils ignoraient quoi faire. Les couper? Et si oui, comment? Solis tenta d'y toucher mais il recula sa main brutalement, une odeur de brûlé commençant à se faire sentir. Les combats autour d'eux s'achevèrent rapidement. Juner était solidement ligoté et Montague dans les vapes.

-Vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher de revenir! Vociféra le professeur. Il est invincible!  
-Silence! Hurla Harry, provoquant le mutisme du professeur. Bien... James, va chercher une équipe. Quelque chose me dit qu'on doit se dépêcher.

Il dit ça, regardant les cheveux de la jeune femmes changer de couleur, virant au blanc.

Ameratetsu et Elynn se tenaient la main, assise sur un muret. Elles contemplaient devant elle un jardin sauvage, dont les plantes enchevêtrés revêtaient une beauté magique. S'arrêtant de le contempler, Ame regarda Elynn un instant, souriante.

-On devrait peut-être y retourner, tu ne crois pas?  
-Où ça? Questionna la Gryffondor.  
-Là d'où on vient, la réalité.  
-Non, on est bien ici! Répondit la jeune femme, boudeuse. Enfin tranquilles...  
-Certes, mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'on devrait y aller.  
-Bon, très bien...

Elynn se leva et tendit la main à sa petite amie.

-Allons-y alors.

Ameratetsu s'en saisit et se releva.

Le noir de l'arche régressa soudainement. En un éclair la pièce retrouva son aspect initial, et dans un scintiment, les fils rouges se brisèrent et Ame fut poser délicatement sur le sol. Pendant un instant, un silence absolu s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de chute se fasse entendre. Tous se tournèrent vers l'Arche et purent voir Elynn toussotant en se relavant péniblement. Et à nouveau, tous se jetèrent vers elle qui tituba sous leur poids. Ils lui parlèrent tous en même temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève une main pour leur intimer le silence.

-Ame?

Ils s'écartèrent alors et laissèrent Elynn se diriger vers le corps inerte de la japonaise. Elle s'agenouilla et lui replaça une mèche de cheveux. Ceux-ci avaient pris une teinte blanche, comme la neige. Sous ses doigts, la peau était légèrement froide. Elle les fit glisser jusqu'au cou de sa petite amie et palpa son pouls. Tout le monde la regardait faire. La laissait faire. Mais chacun redoutait le verdict. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un miracle à vrai dire. Ils avaient tous vu les transformations physiques qu'elle avait commencé à subir. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Elynn, vite suivit par d'autres.

-Non... Ame, je t'en prie... Réveille-toi...

Chacun se sentait mal à l'aise, pas à sa place. La peine pour Elynn se lisait dans leurs yeux, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la douleur qui commençait à naître dans le coeur de la rouge et or. Elle tremblait imperceptiblement. Etaient-elles revenues trop tard? Non, c'était impossible.

-Allez... Je sais que c'est encore une de tes mauvaises blagues.

Elynn la regardait, les yeux remplit de larmes. Elle ne voyait rien, elle devinait juste les coutours du visage de son aimée, ses lèvres fines, ses yeux fermés, comme si elle dormait, son teint pâle, et non pas cadavérique. Dans un dernier espoir, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Dans un fol espoir.

-Pitié... Pas toi...

Personne ne remarqua alors la lumière qui commença à se dessiner sur l'arche, les écritures anciennes se reformer. Ils ne le virent que lorsque des sphères de lumières vertes en sortirent. De ces sphères, des corps reprirent forme. Au début, ils ne reconnurent personne, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette familière se dessine devant les yeux écarquillés d'Harry. Et qu'un nom, un seul s'échappe de ses lèvres.

-Sirius.  
-Harry...?

Le parrain n'avait pas veillit, il était toujours le même. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, une dernière sphère -rouge celle-ci- sortie et flotta jusqu'à Ameratetsu, pour venir se loger dans sa poitrine. D'un coup, l'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons et elle pris une grande inspiration, avant de tousser. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il s'était passé qu'Elynn se jeta sur elle.

-Tu sais Lyn, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée...

Je regardais la jeune femme qui marchais à mes côtés avec un regard suppliant. Nous avions toutes les deux été invités à passer Noël avec sa famille. Normal me direz-vous, mais plutôt angoissant. Enfin, pour moi. Je ne redoutais pas tant que ça de voir ses soeurs, enfin, pas Rebecca en tout cas. Non, c'était plutôt son père. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était en quittant le ministère. Après une nuit passé à Sainte Mangouste, Elynn et moi étions retournées à Poudlard. Et pendant les vacances, je n'avais pas pu rester avec ma petite amie, devant régler mes affaires au Japon, que ce soit pour mon héritage ou pour mon installation définitive en Ecosse. En d'autres termes, je ne l'avais quasiment pas vu, et encore moins sa famille.

-Ne t'en fais pas va, Solis et Séléné aussi seront là!  
-Si tu essayais de me rassurer, c'est raté: je te rappelle que même s'ils n'ont pas de lien de sang avec toi, ils font quasiment parti de ta famille. Et puis Solis sort avec Rebecca.  
-Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour angoisser, tu verras, tout se passera bien! En plus la dernière fois, ils t'avaient bien aimé aussi!  
-La dernière fois je ne sortais pas officiellement avec toi.  
-Et alors?  
-Et bien...

Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de me lancer dans une longue explication sur les relations entre une belle famille et les infortunés gendres et beau-frères ou soeurs de tout genre. Toujours était-il que même si j'appréciais globalement sa famille, jusqu'à présent je n'étais que "la fille que son père devait protéger". Bon, déjà mes relations avec Larissa devraient s'améliorer: je n'accaparerait plus Ted. Rebecca étant ce qu'elle était, tout se passerait bien. James, je ne savais pas trop. Jusqu'à présent, la communication passait plutôt bien, mais d'un autre côté... Et la mère d'Elynn, je ne lui avais pour ainsi dire jamais parlé. Je savais juste qu'elle s'appelait Thémis.

-Non tu as raison, fis-je en soupirant. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas bien après tout?  
-Voilà, bon, on peut y aller maintenant?  
-Oui oui, allons-y.

Il y eut un craquement sourd et à notre salon se substitua celui des parents d'Elynn. L'avantage d'être une riche héritière était que j'avais pu m'installer rapidement en Angleterre. Et si Elynn n'était pas encore officiellement installée avec moi, c'était juste pour ménager un peu ses parents. Aussi elle comptait leur annoncer qu'elle compter emménager chez moi pour de bon dès qu'elle pourrait. Surtout qu'avec son nouveau travail, ça serait plus simple. A peine arrivées, quelqu'un sauta sur Elynn. Je savais déjà qu'il s'agissait de Rebecca. Ma petite amie s'écroula sur le canapé sous le poids de sa soeur.

-Salut soeurette! Comment ça va?  
-Ca irait mieux si tu ne cherchais pas à m'étouffer chaque fois qu'on se voit!

Rebecca libéra sa soeur de son étreinte. Elle ne se montra pas plus réservée avec moi, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas vraiment. Elle m'étreignit chaleureusement avant de me libérer.

-Et toi Ame?  
-Bien également, merci.

Je gardais mon ton habituel, assez réservé. Elle me fit un sourire avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour appeler Larissa et Solis. Après quoi elle appela Séléné qui se trouvait à l'étage. Ses parents ne tarderaient pas à rentrer. Tout se passa relativement bien. Je me fit assez discrète tout au long de la soirée, tandis que les conversation allaient bon train. Puis vint un moment où Elynn attira l'attention de tout le monde.

-Bon, et bien... Maintenant que vous m'écoutez tous, je voulais vous annoncer qu'avec Ame nous allions nous installer ensemble, et aussi qu'à partir de la prochaine saison j'intégrerait l'équipe nationale professionnelle de Quidditch.

Tous accueillir les deux nouvelles avec joie, ce qui me fit sourire. Elynn rayonnait. Tout était parfait.

Et voilà, "Que devient la glace lorsqu'elle fond", c'est fini! Enfin, me direz-vous, après plus d'un an et demi d'attente. J'en suis désolée. En plus, ce chapitre ne vous a peut-être pas plus éclairé qu'au début. Mouarf, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, je vous y répondrais o/

Cet histoire aura finalement été un réel plaisir à écrire, et les reviews que j'ai reçu m'auront fait très plaisir. Bref, une belle petite balade en votre compagnie, qui m'aura beaucoup plu!

Sur ce, je vais pouvoir maintenant me consacrer entièrement à "Après Tout", et essayer donc d'être plus régulière dans mes mises à jour.

Sinon, petite question: vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, la seule à ne pas avoir un Happy End total ici est Séléné. Aussi, souhaitez-vous que j'écrive un petit chapitre sur elle? Que je sache si ça vous intéresse ou pas ^^ Ou si vous avez d'autre souhait sur cet histoire, éventuellement me demander de l'écrire. Si j'en ai le courage x)

Voilà. Donc à bientôt tout le monde o/


End file.
